


Grid Ghost

by AileenRoseven



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Redemption, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/pseuds/AileenRoseven
Summary: What should've been Obake's end was only the beginning for him. After miraculously surviving the fall out of his attempt to destroy San Fransokyo and having a epitome, Obake finds himself set on a new mission to make things right. Whether he's seen as a hero or not doesn't matter to him. What matters is something is done instead of standing by and doing nothing.





	1. Spared from Death

He should've been dead.

Everything that had been happening around him should've resulted in his imminent death. Be it he would have been crushed by the structure that had been falling to pieces around him or he would have drowned in the bay below. He had welcomed death to come and take him away from this life.

Yet it hadn't.

While it was muffled, he could hear the distinct sound of the waves crashing against the rocks of the San Fransokyo Bay. His body was chilled to the bone and crying out in pain. He could taste a mixture of salt and copper in his mouth. He was on hard ground, water gently brushing against his body, soaking into his clothes.

Where was he?

It took a moment before he could force his eyes to open. His vision was blurry, everything blending together in a fuzzy mesh before it became clear. He was on a shore in one of the more secluded areas of the bay. Mainly in that not many ventured to the area in question with all the rocky terrain and fear of being caught up in the rip tide of the bay if one were to lose their balance.

Yet here he was in mostly one piece.

He didn't attempt to get up.

What point would there be in doing so?

_I wanted to die… So, why change plans?_

He closed his eyes again, waiting for nature to take its course.

Though… as he lied there… thoughts started to pour into his mind. Thoughts that… were actually questioning his choice. Something that didn't happen often for him.

_I… I guess there's still work to be done but… what can I do? My hopes of being remembered as the man who perfected San Fransokyo are gone and there's no way I'll be able to attempt such a feat ever again. Not without Hiro getting in the way…_

…  _He really was a bright child. He would've made the perfect apprentice._

_Sharp… Good hearted… Resourceful… Just like…_

…  _Like…_

His eyes snapped open as the image of a young girl smiling at him flashed across his mind's eye.

_Trina._

" _We're going to be great together one day, Little Star. This I promise."_

" _Yeah! We're gonna be the best father/daughter team anyone has ever known!"_

Memories of a time long forgotten began to flood his mind. Memories of his time with his daughter. His REAL daughter. Not the robot he had built to fill the empty space in his heart. The one he had thought to be dead… but his memories said otherwise.

He could see her, showing him her latest ideas for an invention, spending time watching her favorite shows with her... her holding his hand as he endured another round of treatments with his tumor… his wife holding his other hand.

_My wife… Kim… Oh goodness, Kim…_

He began to get up slowly, his body trembling from weaknesses and from the cold.

_I… I still have them to get back to… I… I need to…_

_They're still here… They're waiting for me._

" _We'll see you when you get back."_

" _Don't worry Mrs. Aken, he's in good hands."_

His hands clenched into fists as another woman came to his mind's eye. A woman with beautiful blond hair and hazel eyes. While she had a pretty face… something sinister lied behind that welcoming smile of hers.

He brought a hand to the left side of his face, a purple glow emanating from it, some sparks coming off it.

" _The implant was installed successfully."_

" _So, I'm… I'm finally cured?"_

" _So to speak… However… One good deed, deserves another."_

A growl built up in his throat as it all started to come back.

How this had all began. How it all seemed like he would soon be freed from what was holding him back. How he had been tricked into thinking that the very thing that had been killing him slowly was something to be cherished. How he had been manipulated into thinking that destroying the city would bring him to glory.

How he had become the monster SHE wanted him to be.

_How Obake had come to be… and Bob Aken was forgotten._

He got to his feet.

While he was still trembling and about ready to fall over, it was motivation keeping him standing.

Motivation to push back.

Motivation to take back what was stolen from him.

Motivation… to do everything in his power to stop HER.

"I should be dead…" He whispered, moving forward. "Yet I'm not."

_Which is unfortunate for you, Liv…_

_Because I remember EVERYTHING now._


	2. Ghost

Obake didn't have a lot of time.

He wasn't sure of the exact amount but he knew he needed to act quickly before his body gave out on him.

He hurried as fast he could to one of his secret lab locations. He was relieved to find supplies that would be useful to him within it.

A set of dry clothes, a hoodie in particular to conceal his face, gloves, sunglasses, a backpack, a laptop, a USB and most important of all, a first aid kit that had a few doses of painkillers in it.

Obake quickly changed into the dry set of clothes before doing what he could for injuries with what tools he had in the first aid kit before administering the pain killers. He was thankful for the relief they brought him, allowing him to think straight.

_Thinking straight… When was the last time I was even able to think straight? Least, be able to think straight with a working moral compass?_

Obake shook his mind of it. He could ponder over that later.

He had bigger matters to attend to.

He made sure to save one more dose of painkillers just in case, stowing it safely in the backpack with the laptop. He looped the USB around his neck with a lanyard. He took one last scope around the location to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Obake's eyes landed on a fridge, his stomach giving a slight growl.

_Not sure if I have anything in there but it's worth looking._

He opened it, surprised to find two well preserved contents inside. A burger from Joe's Diner that was in a plastic container and a wrapped up blueberry scone from the Lucky Cat Cafe.

_When did I get these…?_

Obake thought back for a moment till it crossed his mind exactly where these had come from. They were from Trina. Globby had requested her to make a food run since he was tired of eating Noodle Burger Boy's… well, Noodle Burgers, and she was the most normal looking of the bunch and Momakase was out doing an errand for Obake. She had brought back food everyone, even for him, which he hadn't requested at all.

He frowned a bit at this.

_As much as she wasn't my real daughter, she really did try to impress me all the time._

Obake shook his head, taking the content out of the fridge, making his way out of the lair. He bit into the burger as he made his way out into the public streets of San Fransokyo. He didn't care it was on the cold side, it was something to eat and his body appreciated it. Plus, it was a way to look… well, "normal".

_Least I hope._

He could see some people giving him odd looks here and there as he passed through the streets but he paid them no mind. While blending in was a concern, he had his mind set on where he needed to be.

He finished his burger as he came upon his destination, stashing the scone in the plastic container in his backpack to eat later.

_It'll be a victory meal._

Obake narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the tall intimidating structure that was the Sycorax facility. While it was blurry, he could still remember glimpses of the last time he was here. He knew what he needed from this place. And he knew he had to be fast if he was to obtain all that and not get caught.

_Just hope the implant hasn't malfunctioned entirely._

Obake made his way into the entry lobby of the facility, trying to be as discreet as he could. He made it look like he was heading to the guest center but as soon as he was sure the person at the front desk couldn't see him he made a break for one of the main elevators, shutting it quickly.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, the left side of his face glowing purple. Electrical buzzes and pulses sounded off in his ears. To anyone else, it was static, to him, it was a language.

He focused on the sounds, hovering his hand over the elevator controls.

" _Take me to level 10. I need to access the private filing computer."_

There was a beep and a click before the elevator began to move. Obake grinned at this before focusing again. Information coursed through his mind of names of the employees that worked in the facility. He only needed one to ensure he could get into the computer system.

_I just need someone with high level access._

One name came up that matched what he needed, inputting it into the system.

The elevator stopped, opening to the level he had requested.

"Welcome, Chris." The system voice said.

_I don't think I recognize that name. Didn't know Liv trusted anyone that much._

Obake shrugged it off, heading to the room that had computer system, quickly getting to work. Hacking was a breeze and before long, he was sorting through millions of files.

_It has to be in here somewhere… Aha!_

Obake smiled as a set of blueprints appeared on screen. Blueprints for an implant designed for a skull.

_MY skull._

Obake quickly inserted his USB into the computer, downloading the blueprints. It was done within moments. Before he ejected the USB, he pulled something from it, putting it on the desktop of the computer.

_Won't cause damage but nothing like a little chaos with organizing to cause a headache._

He removed the USB before clicking the icon of the item he left behind, his monster insignia appearing on screen. He grinned as he saw files being moved about randomly in the system, some being encrypted in the process.

_Okay maybe a little damage. Can't be helped._

Obake made his way out of the room. He was about to head back to elevator but stopped as he saw someone was about to step out. He quickly dove for another hallway, booking it to one of the neighboring rooms, hiding in the shadows.

He steadied his breathing, doing his best to keep quiet as he heard footsteps coming his direction. He took note of the room he was in, a chill going through his spine.

It was one of Liv's personal operating rooms.

While he wasn't tapped into the system, he could still hear the electrical buzzes and pulses coming from the technology in the room. He knew their purposes.

_Take apart… Put back together… Change… Mutate…_

" _What… What have you done to me!?"_

" _Relax, Bob." Liv gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, not even flinching at seeing him cry out in pain. "This all for the investment of mine and your future. And trust me… it's a good investment. As long as you do exactly as I say. Now… hold still. There will be a slight… shock."_

Obake shook away the memory, bringing a hand over his mouth as two people entered the room.

One of them was Liv and beside her was…

Obake's eyes widened.

_Momakase!? What is she doing here!?_

"Ah… fancy lab." Momakase commented, looking around. "And this is where all the magic happens?"

"Yes." Liv smiled. "I can give you exactly what you want, in exchange for a small favor. Sound ideal?"

Momakase nodded.

"Just tell me exactly what you need me to do."

"Liv?"

Both looked to see a man enter the room. He had blond hair and hazel colored eyes… and had an oddly symmetrical face. Obake raised an eyebrow at this.

_No human is that perfect._

"Yes, Chris?" Liv asked, turning to him fully.

"I have a message from E. Bailey. It's important."

"Ah." Liv looked to Momakase. "Meet me back in my office. We'll discuss matters over dinner."

Momakase nodded, leaving the room.

Soon as they were sure she was gone, Chris handed her the tablet he was holding, letting her see the message.

"Ah, I see she has made progress in her studies with the fire mutant in Saga. Very interesting…" Liv smiled. "I'd assist but I'm a little busy with some other matters at the moment. Do tell her to continue her research and send her my regards. I will speak with her once I'm available."

Chris nodded.

"Right away, Liv."

Chris left without another word, Liv being left alone. She smiled at the information she read over, chuckling.

"We'll understand you eventually, Bird Boy. Got plenty to do right now but don't worry, I'll get to you in due time."

Liv soon left, Obake now the lone occupant of the room.

_Fire mutant…? What is she going on about?_

Obake cringed, feeling at his side. The pain from earlier was coming back. He hissed a bit, quickly grabbing the painkiller out of his backpack, administering it.

_I'll have to worry about whatever this fire mutant is later._

Obake waited for the painkillers to take hold before starting to make his way out of the room. Before he left, he eyed some of the tools that were out on display on a table. He recognized some of them, wincing a bit.

He made his way over, picking one of them up. It was a tool designed to help with the implantation of circuitry to organic matter. The very circuitry that was in the right side of his face.

…  _I'm sure she won't miss these. She probably has dozens of them._

Obake quickly grabbed a few of the tools, stuffing them into his backpack before booking it out of the room.

He would've caused more damage but he figured he had done enough. He got what he needed. No need to make a scene…

…

Well, maybe a little one.

As he exited the facility, Obake tapped into the system one last time, sending a signal to the security mainframe.

He smiled as he walked away, hearing the alarm system of the facility go haywire.

For it had no proof that he had even been there.

_Nothing but a ghost._

_Just like you wanted me to be, Liv._


	3. Down and Out

Obake was doing his best to keep himself from falling over. He only had another block or so to go before he reached his destination. He could taste copper in his mouth.

_Never a good sign._

His steps were staggering, his vision flickering but he kept pushing till he was finally through a set of doors. Soon as he passed through, he let himself fall to the floor, his eyes sliding shut.

Before he blacked out entirely, he could hear people coming towards him. Their voices had a slight panic to them yet they were mostly calm.

The last thing he could hear clearly was someone shouting:

"Get him on a stretcher and have an OR on standby!"

_I'll leave the rest to you, now._

_Please, don't kill me._

oooooo

Dr. Shaylin Sky was used to crazy.

When you sign up to be a doctor, it was a given that anything could possibly go wrong and anything could possibly happen during a shift at a hospital and you just had to learn to roll with it and not question things.

Though sometimes she wished nights could be quieter. Especially when she was about to head home.

It had been a long day of appointments and assisting surgeons in surgery and trying to get the hospital back in proper working order after everything went to heck with concerns of the city being destroyed by a star that seemed to come out of nowhere.

And now… she had an unconscious man she was rushing to an OR after exams had revealed he was suffering massive amounts of internal bleeding in the abdominal region.

_Along with something else that was definitely not normal but I don't got time for that. Treat and stabilize now, ask questions later._

As soon as the man was in the OR she quickly scrubbed in before joining in on the procedure.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" The surgeon asked as he started to make incisions into the affected areas. "And is a blood transfusion on the way?"

"I would be, Leon, but I had a man pass out on the floor in front of me and you know I don't like dropping a patient and running, even if I'm supposed to be gone by now and yes, I got the boys looking through our O- stash as we speak.

"Devoted as ever and good, because he's losing a lot and fast." Leon narrowed his eyes. "What the heck did he do to himself? Throw himself off a building?"

"Doubt it, considering the only broken bones I saw in the scans were a couple of ribs. If he had been thrown off a building there would be a lot more broken. Though with the bruises he's got on him he certainly had something rough happen be it a landing or a fight. Just not sure what."

"Questions we can ask him once he's stable and awake. Clamps, please."

Shaylin handed Leon on the tool in question.

"Oh, trust me, I got a LOT of questions for this guy once he's conscious and lucid."

"That's an omen." Leon looked to Shaylin with some concern. "See something of interest in your exam?"

"Nothing harmful… I think but it was… definitely of interest."

"Wanna enlighten me?"

"Drain blood and fix injuries first, then I'll tell you."

"Very well." Leon eyed the man's face before getting back to work. "Though, gotta say, it's a miracle he made it here on his own. You said he stumbled on in?"

"Yeah. Again, not sure what the story is but I'm sure we'll find out soon."

_And I get the feeling it's going to be a weird one._

oooooo

For Obake, it had only been a few minutes between when he had blacked out to when he was waking up again. He knew it had certainly been longer than a few minutes he just wasn't sure how much longer.

As he opened his eyes, he could hear the faint sounds of a heart monitor beeping and the dripping of an IV bag.

_Those are sounds that bring back memories…_

" _Just a little longer, Bob. You're almost done."_

" _Just a few more drops then we can go home and watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles together like you promised, Daddy! You can do it!"_

For a moment, he was back in that treatment bed again, his daughter holding his hand while his wife monitored his vitals. He could see a young Trina smiling at him, hopefulness in her light blue eyes as she helped keep him comfortable.

It all quickly faded as a voice broke the illusion, revealing he was in an ICU room with a woman he didn't recognize.

The woman appeared to be of latina descent with tan skin and light brown hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail. She had a look of concern in her deep blue eyes. Judging from the lab coat and ID tag she had hanging around her neck, she was most likely a doctor.

He squinted his eyes to read the name on the ID tag.

"Dr. Shaylin Sky"

"With me?" she asked.

"More or less." He said, practically whispered. He cringed, bringing a hand to his abdomen. "What happened…?"

"You collapsed in our ER bay. You were rushed in for emergency surgery after some quick tests. You had a couple of broken ribs and massive internal bleeding in the abdominal region due to damage done to various organs. All of it was treated and you're stable now and are on strict bed rest till further notice."

"I see… perfect." Obake sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Anything else I need to know about in regards to injuries?"

"No… More so  **I** need to know about something."

Obake looked to Shaylin, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Shaylin crossed her arms.

"You got an interesting looking implant on the left side of your skull… and a pretty nicely sized tumor to boot. I doubt those are things you don't know about. Care to explain?"

Obake glanced to the side.

"... I have to ask a question before I can answer anything in regards to those two things. Are you associated with Sycorax or Liv Amara?"

Shaylin gave a disgusted look.

"The day I associate with that woman or her company is the day I resign from being a doctor. No offense to her and her work but I don't like her attitude. She's just…. condescending and sometimes has no regards for morality… It's… a long story. Either way, no, I am not associated with her, nor is this particular hospital. They're not rich enough for her. Who wants to know?"

Obake let out another sigh.

"Bob Aken wants to know, that's who."

Shaylin's eyes widened at this, though kept her composure.

"Go on."

Obake closed his eyes.

"I've had this tumor in my head since I was 15 years old that manifested due to a rather unfortunate accident with an experiment. It was managed with chemo treatments for the longest time till around last year when someone came in, claiming they could help me. This someone being Liv Amara." Obake opened his eyes, his implant letting off a glow for a second. "This implant was supposed to cure me… when it all it did was make things worse." His eyes narrowed. "She took everything from me that day I entered her operating room doors… all with a simple series of shocks."

" _Your family is none of your concern anymore, Obake. Your concern is making your mark on San Fransokyo. To be remembered as a legend."_

_Obake was panting, grabbing at the table as electricity pulsed through his mind._

" _Ngh! No! Kim… Trina… I… Gck! I need to…"_

" _Shhhh…" Liv brought a hand to his cheek again, stroking it with her thumb. "They're not here anymore… It's just you, Obake. You're alone. And there's nothing wrong with that. Think of all you can do. No limits whatsoever. You can be the genius you longed to be. You can make great accomplishments. You can make Grace regret ever abandoning you in your time of need. You can make her wish she had never given up on you."_

" _I… I…." Obake's pupils dilated. "I could be… remembered by all…"_

" _That's right." Liv smiled. "You just have to do exactly as I tell you. There's no Bob Aken anymore. There is only Obake. A ghost. But soon to be remembered and revered by all."_

" _Remembered… and revered by all."_

Obake grabbed at the blankets of his bed, lowering his head.

"I haven't been in my right mind for awhile now… and I want it to stop. And I only know one person I could trust with my head." Obake looked at Shaylin. "Do you know Dr. Kim Aken."

Shaylin nodded.

"I do. She's a dear friend of mine… who has been dearly missing her husband who disappeared around last year." Shaylin's look turned gentle. "And it seems he's finally been found."

Obake nodded.

"Can you get me to her? And do you have my things? There's some important equipment in that backpack I came in with along with the USB I had around my neck."

"Yes and yes. I have your possessions in my office for safekeeping and I can contact Kim's hospital right away and have you transferred."

"Thank you… Where is she at, by the way?"

"Saga Regional Hospital."

_Home…_

"Good… I want to get away from this city for a bit." Obake leaned back into his pillow. "Too much crime and too much noise."

Shaylin chuckled.

"Kim said the same thing." She gave a small smile. "You know, she never stopped looking for you. Even came here for a bit with her daughter in hopes they'd find you. They're going to be so happy when they see you."

"Maybe… though I'm expecting irritation considering my current state."

_And telling them what I've been doing for the past year. That's going to be fun._

"Possibly. Kim's more level headed than I am. If you were my husband you would've gotten a slight pow pow."

"And a sandal?"

"That's la chancla to you, mister."

"Nuance."

Shaylin rolled her eyes, getting up from her chair.

"I'll go make some calls then. Can I get you anything?"

Obake gave a small smirk.

"I have a blueberry scone in a tupperware in that backpack of mine. I'd like to eat it now, please."

Shaylin smirked, shaking her head.

"You're not gonna be able to enjoy it as you are so, patience on that one."

"Oh, come now, I know how to eat slow."

"Eat it when you don't have a tumor the size of a ping pong ball suppressing your right from wrong junction."

Shaylin left without another word.

Obake gave a flat look, plopping his head into his pillow.

_It's called the temporo-parietal junction, plebeian._

…  _And it's not the size of a ping pong ball!_


	4. Home

"Alright… almost done."

Trina held tightly onto the ends of the exam table as Kim finished stitching up a cut she had gotten on her upper arm. She gave a small hiss but kept still so the work could be done properly.

"I swear if I ever see that stupid brute again I'm gonna make him sees stars with my bo staff."

"You can scheme your revenge later once your arm is properly healed, Trina." Kim gave a serious look. "You can still do patrols but you are off limits from fighting for a bit, understand?"

Trina nodded, giving a sheepish look.

"Yes, Mom."

"Good."

Kim finished up her work, wrapping the affected area with gauze.

"Give it two to three weeks and then you should be good as gold."

"Cool. Guess I'll be leaving the fighting to Takashi for now?"

"Oh, yes." Kim nodded, getting up to put away her tools. "Though, honestly, I think you both can take it easy for the next week or so with night patrols. The police can handle things just fine."

"Yeah but they like our help with taking on the tougher guys."

"And I'm sure they'll be fine without Kame and Phoenix for a bit."

"True…" Trina sighed. "But… we can still go out looking, right?"

Kim looked to Trina, gentleness in her eyes.

"That, you can most certainly do. Just… be careful."

"Of course, Mom." Trina smiled. "Long as I have Takashi by my side I'll be fine. Besides, I still got a promise to keep and I don't intend to break it anytime soon."

Kim walked over to Trina, kissing her head.

"Bob would be so proud of you."

Trina smiled, closing her eyes.

"I like to think he would be." She sighed. "He's gotta be out there somewhere, Mom. He's got to."

Kim brought her arms around her daughter.

"I'm sure he is we… just don't know where."

Trina nodded, huddling close to her mother.

"And I'm determined to find out."

Knock knock knock!

Kim and Trina looked to the door of the exam room, both raising an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" Kim asked.

"It's Takashi. Can I come in?"

"Yes."

The door opened, Takashi making his way into the room, the young man panting.

"Yeesh, run a parkour sprint without me or something?" Trina asked, tilting her head. "What's got you out of breath?"

"Ran all the way from my house. My mom called me saying to inform Kim about a transfer patient that's coming our way from Sacred Heart Clinic in San Fransokyo."

"That so?" Kim crossed her arms. "What's the situation?"

"She didn't give me the details. All she said to tell you, was that the patient requested for you to treat him of his ailment and that he only trusts you to do so… and that it's Bob."

Kim's eyes went wide at this, as did Trina's.

"You're… You're not joking. It's…?"

Takashi nodded.

"It is him. Mom's sure of it."

Kim and Trina looked to each other, a spark of hope in their eyes before looking back to Takashi.

"When will he be here?" Kim asked.

"In a few hours. Beth's driving the ambulance." Takashi answered.

"2 hours. Got it."

"Well, let's not waste any time then." Trina got off the exam table, a grin on her face. "We got a welcoming party to arrange."

oooooo

Obake grunted as the ambulance hit another pot hole.

"Aren't these things supposed to be equipped with good shock absorbers or something?" he asked, looking to Shaylin.

"Sacred Heart Clinic is a bit of a low budget hospital, so, don't expect us to have the best of the best. Trust us, we wish these things could take hits better." Shaylin gave a flat look. "So, all I can really say to you is suck it up, buttercup."

Obake rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine… Though I bet you I could remedy that."

"You can prove that to me once you're better." Shaylin leaned against the wall of the ambulance. "... By the way, I'm curious about something."

"Hm?"

"With your sense of right and wrong basically numbed into non existence because of that tumor what exactly drives your decision making? Just curious."

Obake looked up at the ceiling, sighing.

"My main drives were just being able to be pleased by outcomes that suited my needs alone with no regard to anyone else. It's… a weird way to live and I know it's not normal. It's a bit of a task to force myself to actually look over and think critically if something is right or wrong to do."

"I could imagine. You… didn't wind up doing anything stupid, did you?"

Obake grimaced.

"I'm not going to confirm or deny that… I will say this, anything I've done in the past year, I was manipulated into doing without even realizing it. With having my sense of right and wrong numbed it made me more susceptible to ideas that any normal person would think were insane to do. With proper motivation and phrasing, I did exactly as Liv wanted me to do… and made me think it was all my idea." Obake closed his eyes. "It's… It's complicated."

Shaylin frowned.

"I see… You basically weren't yourself anymore."

"No… but that's going to change." Obake grabbed at the blanket around him. "I just need to be in my right mind first before I do anything else."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey, Shay." The driver spoke up. "We're pulling into Saga. We'll be at the hospital in about ten minutes."

"Thanks, Beth." Shaylin looked back to Obake. "So, excited to see your family again?"

Obake nodded.

"And a little terrified… I haven't seen them in over a year and… I'm just not sure what they're going to make of things I'm going to tell them or what they're going to make of me just reappearing in their lives out of nowhere."

Shaylin reached a hand over, giving one of his a gentle squeeze.

"I think overall they'll just be relieved to know you're okay."

Obake sighed, not making eye contact with Shaylin.

_Then what will they make of me when they find out I almost destroyed an entire city?_

The ambulance soon pulled into Saga Regional Hospital. Obake closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever was awaiting him outside the ambulance.

"It's going to be fine." Shaylin said as she got the doors of the ambulance open, adjusting the gurney for transfer.

Obake still kept his eyes shut as he was transferred out of the ambulance and into the hospital. The gurney was moving for a minute or so before it was stopped, a soft hand grabbing gently at one of Obake's.

"Bob…?"

Obake opened his eyes slowly before they went wide at the sight of seeing a woman looking over him. A woman with long brown hair that was done up in a side braid and had the gentlest blue eyes he ever knew. A woman… he thought he'd never get to see again.

His free hand shook as he brought up it to one of her cheeks, taking in all her features.

"Kim…"

Kim nodded, smiling, leaning into his hand.

"Yeah… Oh my goodness… it's really you." She moved in closer, resting her forehead against his. "We finally found you."

Obake bit his lip, his eyes glassy with tears as he gently nuzzled his wife.

"I'm home."

Kim nodded, pulling back gently.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you fixed up and all better once Shaylin gives me all the details. Everything's going to be okay."

Obake nodded.

"Is Trina here?"

"She is. She'll be with us soon. She's just putting something together with a friend of hers."

Obake chuckled.

"She's keeping out of trouble, I hope."

Kim chuckled a bit herself.

"For the most part. But that's a story for another time." Kim looked to Shaylin. "Ready to give me those details?"

Shaylin nodded.

"Let's get Bob here transferred to his room then we'll have our conference over treatment plans." Shaylin showed a backpack she had on. "Got all the specifics for treatment right here thanks to Bob. Least, that's what he told me."

"Don't ask me where I got them." Obake said, closing his eyes. "Well, not right now anyway. I'll explain later."

"Understood." Kim leaned in, kissing his head. "You just worry about resting up."

Obake nodded, smiling a little.

"Easily done."

Kim smiled back, stroking his hair for a moment before letting the nurses take him away, following Shaylin to a different room.

"So, how complicated are we looking in regards to procedure?" she asked.

Shaylin hummed in thought before answering.

"Nothing you can't handle but it's… definitely a weird one."

Kim shrugged.

"It's my husband."

_I'm not even surprised in the slightest._


	5. Treatments

" _And you're positive Sycorax will be able to succeed in this treatment plan for his tumor?" Kim asked, her arms crossed, leaning against a table._

" _Of course." Liv smiled, her arms folded behind her back. "We have all the medical tools and advances needed. However, it is still an experimental treatment so your husband will be very much a trial run. But we promise, we will treat him well. You've been looking for answers and you're willing to do whatever it takes, right?"_

_Kim glanced to the side._

" _I… I suppose… You promise he will be safe?"_

_Liv nodded._

" _I do. He'll be treated very well under our care. You want him to live a good long healthy life right?"_

" _Yes…"_

" _Then please, let us take him into our hands and give him that life he deserves."_

_Yeah… Sure. More like "Give him to us so we can have a lab rat because of how special his condition is but oh no don't worry he'll be treated like a king." Please…_

Trina never could forget the day her father was taken from her. Her mother never knew that she had eavesdropped on her conversation with Liv. She usually respected her mother's privacy with clients but… this one was an exception.

Liv just didn't feel right to her. The look in her eyes, the way she carried herself, how she spoke to others, it all felt so fake to her. If Trina didn't know better she would think the woman was some kind of alien trying to pose as a human with how she acted.

_And that's where I have to stop watching too many sci-fi movies before bed._

Trina shook her mind of it, focusing on the moment at hand.

Now was not the time to be bitter. It was a time to be happy.

Trina stood outside the door of a patient room, a basket that contained an assortment of goodies held tightly to her chest, Takashi standing next to her.

"Do you think we should come back later?" she asked. "I mean, maybe we should wait till all the surgery stuff is done."

Takashi placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"You can give him something to look forward to after the surgery stuff is over. Besides, you've wanted to see him for over a year now. Do you want to wait longer?"

"No… just…" Trina lowered her head. "... Call me nuts I'm just… worried he wouldn't want to see me right now. Liv always rubbed me the wrong way and I just worry what she did to his head. What if… he doesn't remember me?"

Takashi's look turned gentle, bringing her into a side hug.

"I doubt that's the case. Who could forget someone as awesome as you?"

Trina giggled.

"Taka…"

"I mean it. But, it's up to you if you want to see him now."

Trina looked at the door again, pondering for a moment before giving a nod.

"Let's say hi."

They both moved forward, Takashi knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Trina's heart skipped a beat at hearing her father's voice. The most she had been able to hear of it in recent times was old videos her mother had recorded, be it him doing things on his own time or when he was spending time with her or listening to old voicemails on her phone.

Trina took a deep breath before opening the door, entering the room, Takashi behind her.

Her eyes were wide as she beheld Obake. While his hair was different in how it was styled and he was a little on the paler side, there was no questioning it was her father. Especially with the red streak in his hair that she knew all too well.

Obake's eyes were wide too as he stared back at Trina. It was the real Trina. The daughter he had raised for over ten years. The daughter he spoiled to the moon and back.

_My Little Star…_

"H… Hi…" Trina whispered, moving closer to the bed.

"Hello…" He said, sitting up a little.

Trina swallowed hard, trying her best to keep it together.

"It's…. It's been awhile…" Trina fumbled with the basket in her hands, lowering her head a little. "You… remember me… right?"

Obake tipped her chin up, his eyes glassy with tears.

"How could I ever forget my Little Star?"

Trina smiled, biting her lip.

"Daddy…"

She set the basket down, bringing her arms as gently as she could around Obake, huddling close to him.

"Oh, Daddy! It's really you!" She cried out, burying her face into his shoulder.

Obake hugged her as tightly as he could, running his hand through her hair.

"Trina…"

_She really is alive… My dear daughter…_

He took in everything he could from this moment. Her warmth, the softness of her hair, the tenderness of her embrace… He had forgotten what this actually felt like. He had moments with the bot version of her daughter but… nothing could ever replace what he was feeling right now.

Obake rested his head against hers, sighing happily.

"I'm home…"

Trina nodded, nuzzling him.

"You are… You really are."

She pulled back away from him gently, cupping his face in her hands.

"Sorry just… I'm just so happy to see you again."

Obake smiled gently, placing his hands over hers.

"I think I can understand how you feel entirely." He leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

Trina giggled, keeping close.

"I never stopped looking for you. I promised that no matter what would happen, I would always keep looking for you."

"Oh, Trina…"

Trina smiled.

"What would I be without my partner in crime?"

Obake chuckled, cupping one her cheeks in his hand.

"An amazing young lady. Least, I think so."

Trina leaned into his hand.

"Dad…"

They embraced each other again for a moment before Trina pulled away, picking up the basket she had brought in.

"I know you can't eat for a bit because surgery reasons but I got your favorites in here along with get better food for when you can. Packets of miso soup, bottled water, chocolate and, courtesy of Takashi over there, freshly baked mini blueberry scones."

Obake looked over to Takashi, who was currently leaning against a wall in the room. He gave a small wave, along with a sheepish look.

"Trina said it would make a good first impression… Also, your wife and Shaylin said you deserved better than that scone you had stashed in your backpack."

Obake rolled his eyes but couldn't help but chuckle.

"I suppose they're right… Well, thank you. I look forward to eating all of this once I'm in the clear from surgery." Obake set the basket on the side table next to his bed before looking back to Takashi. "Though, I wouldn't mind a proper introduction."

Takashi gave a bow.

"Takashi Sky. I'm Shaylin's eldest son. Trina and I have been buddies for about a year now."

"Yep." Trina smiled. "We bonded over martial arts. He's my…" She giggled, putting her hands together. "Senpai~!"

Obake brought a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh too hard.

Takashi chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes, she's my good little kohai. She can totally kick anyone's butt though."

"That's my girl." Obake smiled. "Thank you for being a good friend to her, Takashi. Oh, and you have made a good first impression."

"Awesome." Takashi grinned.

Trina smiled, taking one of Obake's hands into hers.

"Really glad to have you back, Dad. We got a lot to catch up on."

Obake smiled, squeezing her hand.

"And I look forward to hearing every last bit of it."

oooooo

"I'm going to kill that devil woman the next time I see her." Kim growled, her eyes narrowed.

She and Shaylin were looking over Obake's charts and treatment plans that were on his USB via Kim's computer. They detailed everything they needed to know about his implant and how to go about handling it along with his tumor. It disgusted both Kim and Shaylin how the implant worked and what it had been doing to Obake for the past year.

"I'm in line right behind you." Shaylin said, her own eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid to know what she would've done to Takashi if I had let her get near him when I called her in for opinions on his condition."

"Poke, prod, see what makes him tick and I dunno, maybe turn him into her pet." Kim sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I honestly don't know anymore. I already had a low opinion of her as it were, now it's hit to levels of words I would never say in front of my daughter."

"Si, si." Shaylin shook her head. "Well, we can plan to murder her reputation later. Right now, we need to help Bob." Shaylin turned her attention to his surgery notes. "So, we can't dismantle the implant. It's too embedded into the skull and would be risky to remove. So, instead, we're reprogramming it to work to his advantage and deactivating the shock collar function." Shaylin raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised he wants the thing to still be active at all, though."

"Well, seeing as it could act as an aid to keep the tumor from returning, I can see why in that regard. And… Okay, I'll give Liv credit, giving him the ability of technokinesis is quite the feat she pulled and I can see why he'd keep it since it would have plenty of uses outside of whatever she had him do for her. Though, we're going to need some help in regards to the tech. I'm a neurosurgeon, not a bio tech surgeon."

"Let me take care of that part. I'm gonna call in Eboni since this is right up her alley."

"Ah, good idea. Then I'll just focus on the tumor." Kim frowned as she looked at the scan, showing the state of it. "I never thought I'd see it that big."

"It's bad but you can handle it, right?"

Kim nodded.

"I've been testing a procedure for years now to remove it. I'll have to make tweaks to it but I'm sure it's going to work. It has to. For his sake."

"Then we have a plan."

Shaylin closed the charts, getting up.

"I'll go get the O.R. prepped and call in Eboni. We won't start the procedure till everyone has gotten a proper rest but at the very least, everything will be ready."

"Right." Kim got up as well. "I'm going to go talk to Bob. I have some catching up to do."

"Sounds good."

The women parted ways, heading for their own respective destinations.

Kim quietly opened the door to Obake's room, peeking inside to see if he was awake. Her heart melted as she saw him fast asleep with Trina curled up to his side, her arms around him.

Kim smiled softly, making her way into the room, closing the door behind her. She grabbed an extra blanket from one of the cabinets, draping it over Trina, who smiled in her sleep, nuzzling her father's chest.

"Sweet dreams, Little Star." Kim whispered, kissing her head before looking to Obake, kissing his head as well. "You too, my love."

Obake smiled a bit in his sleep, nuzzling her a little. Kim nuzzled back before pulling away, making herself comfortable on the guest bed in the room. She took one last look at Obake and Trina before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_Don't worry, Bob. I'll cure you soon._

_I promise._


	6. Forward

"Shaylin is seriously going to trust you with a scalpel?"

"You bet ya she is!"

Takashi was currently in an O.R. helping set up some of the equipment that was going to be needed for Obake's operation with Eboni. Mainly the equipment Shaylin and Eboni were going to use for their part of the procedure.

"Well, more so my tools and some weird ones the guy brought in." Eboni grinned, picking up a tool neither recognized. "Regardless, I get to do a form of surgery!"

"Lucky…" Takashi glanced to the side, giving a slight pout. "Wish I could help."

"Maybe you could ask if you could assist?" Eboni chuckled. "I mean, someone's gotta hand the tools to us and track the vitals and since this is a pretty airtight operation that not many can know about I don't see why you couldn't help. You're pretty knowledgeable about this med stuff so you'd be useful."

Takashi had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"You really think so?"

Eboni winked.

"I know so. I'm sure I can convince them."

"... I love you. Like a sister."

"Love you too, Takashi." Eboni chuckled. "Now, shall we get back to set up?"

"Yes!"

oooooo

_He was drowning. It seemed like he was caught in the ocean with the taste of salt water that was in his mouth but the green coloring of the water said otherwise._

" _Obake…"_

_Obake looked around frantically, trying to swim up but to no avail. He was too heavy. He just kept sinking lower and lower._

" _Obake…"_

_He looked above, seeing Liv standing on the surface of the green water, a sinister grin on her face._

" _Run as you like but you can never escape me. I will find you."_

_Obake cried out at electricity pulsing through his body, the left side of his head screaming in pain._

" _I'll always find you."_

" _Bob! Bob, wake up!"_

Obake's eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly, a gasp escaping his mouth.

He was back in the hospital room now, Liv nowhere to be seen. His breathing was rigid as he looked around, his eyes soon landing on Kim, who was standing next to his bed, concern in her pale blue eyes.

"K-Kim…?"

Kim nodded, taking hold of one of his hands.

"I'm right here." She pushed him back gently to lay down. "It was just a nightmare. You're okay."

Obake nodded, trying to steady his breathing.

"R-Right…" He closed his eyes, bringing a hand to where his implant was. "She… She's not here."

Kim frowned at this.

"Liv is nowhere near this hospital and there is no way I would let her get within a 100 feet of this place without throwing a scalpel at her forehead."

Obake looked to Kim with some slight amusement in his eyes.

"So violent."

Kim gave a small smile.

"I do what I have to, to protect my family." She stroked his hair. "Especially from devil women like her."

Obake nuzzled her hand, relaxing.

"Not sure if you'd be saying that if you knew what I've been doing for the past year…" Obake sighed. "Kim… I… I did some pretty awful things while I was gone… things I'm not proud of."

Kim pulled up a chair, sitting down, still keeping a grip on one of his hands.

"I'm listening."

Obake closed his eyes.

"Kim… I almost destroyed San Fransokyo. On. Purpose."

Kim's eyes widened at this.

"What?"

"I don't know if you heard of it by now but a star appeared that could've possibly wiped out the city if it weren't for the work of Big Hero 6. I'm the one who created that star."

Kim brought a hand over her mouth.

"I remember Shaylin mentioning that to me… Oh my goodness… Bob… What-?"

"I was played." His free hand gripped at his blanket. "Liv… she convinced me to do the things I did. That if I was to be remembered I had to destroy the city and rebuild it in my image. That it was the only way I could be respected. That it was the only way for me to be seen as the genius that I dreamt of myself to be. That I wanted to be." Obake's eyes were misty. "She made me forget the things that mattered so much to me… She made me think that was all gone. That I had nothing. So I had to make something from nothing…" Obake looked to Kim. "Kim… I hurt a lot of people… I hurt them and I didn't even care that I did because my brain was not in the right mental state… and I hate myself for it. I hate that I bought into her lies. I hate that I thought I had to take drastic measures to become a legend, so much as to try and replicate the work of someone who never intended harm with it. I hate that… I forgot about you and Trina… I…" He lowered his head. "I'm not sure there's anything I could ever do that would make up for all that. The only thing I feel I can do is to keep Liv from causing more damage or harm to anyone else. I'm not sure exactly what her game is but I can't sit back quietly and do nothing. I'm not sure exactly what to do but I have to do something…"

Kim squeezed his hand, giving him a gentle look.

"And I'm sure you'll figure that out in time." Kim frowned a bit. "Bob… I can't say I'm not upset to hear that you caused a lot of problems in San Fransokyo. But… I can't place all the blame on you. I saw the notes for the implant. She caused you to have amnesia so you couldn't recall certain things or events. She stripped away your freedom with that shock control. She turned you into Obake. It wasn't your choice. You were manipulated. You were used. You did everything you did because you were beaten into submission and you weren't even aware of it. I can't excuse everything that happened… but the fact you want to do something about it is enough for me." She leaned in, resting her forehead against his. "Bob, I can't say whoever you hurt will forgive you but at the very least, trying to stop Liv is very much a way to try and make up for all that happened. To keep her from harming anyone else, like she harmed you and others who got caught in the crossfire."

Obake nuzzled Kim, tears escaping his eyes.

"Kim…" He let out a shakey breath. "I don't deserve someone as patient as you…"

"You stop that right now." Kim looked him right in the eyes. "I never have and will never love anyone else as much as I love you, Bob. You messed up but that's behind you now. What matters is what's happening in the present and what you plan to do going forward. In which, you're going to correct what you did as best as you can. You're here and back in mine and Trina's lives. You did a lot of horrible things but that doesn't mean you're beyond help and not deserving of anything good. And no matter what happens, know this…" Kim leaned in closer. "I'm never giving up on you."

Obake's eyes were wide in shock before a small smile came to his face, leaning in closer himself.

"Thank you."

The distance between them closed as both their eyes slid shut. Obake brought his hands up to Kim's cheeks, Kim doing the same with his. They held like this for a moment before pulling back gently, gazing into each other's eyes, smiling.

"I forgot how good those felt." Obake chuckled. "I may not be able to tell right from wrong very well at the moment but I won't deny how right that did feel."

Kim giggled.

"I missed them." She nuzzled him. "And I'm going to correct that problem soon. All I want you to worry about right now is resting and recovering. Okay?"

Obake nodded, nuzzling back.

"Okay."

Kim kissed his cheek before pulling away, standing up.

"I'll be back again soon to take you in for surgery. Trina should be back before then to keep you company."

"Good. Where did she run off to? Could've sworn she fell asleep with me last night."

"She did. She just got up before you did. Had to take care of something." Kim smirked, making her way for the door. "Secret stuff. She'll let you in on said stuff when she's ready."

Obake chuckled.

"I see. Very well then." He blew a kiss her way. "I'll see you on the other side then."

Kim smiled.

"See you then."

oooooo

Trina was coming in from an early morning patrol. While she preferred being with Takashi when she was out on patrol it wasn't unusual for the girl to be by herself sometimes. She could take care of herself and well… sometimes she had to be alone.

_And someone had to be sure no shady figures were sneaking around Saga._

Trina slipped into the back of the hospital through the ER bay. Soon as she was sure no one could see her she removed her mask, undoing the braid her hair was pulled back in.

_And if there had been, they would've known the wrath of Kame._

Trina heaved a sigh of relief as she made her way down a hallway, poking her head into one of the ORs. There, she saw Eboni, Takashi and Shaylin finishing up preparation for Obake's surgery.

Takashi looked up, taking note of her.

"Ah, Trina, welcome back." He smirked. "Though you could have invited me to go with you. Just saying."

Trina chuckled.

"Nah, had to go it solo this time. By the way, no weird activity."

"Yet." Eboni held up a finger, not looking up from her work of organizing tools. "Key word is "yet". Not sure what it will be or when it will happen but when weird stuff like this happens something else is going to follow. Need I remind everyone here for Dragoness?"

Takashi shuddered.

"Thankfully that devil woman has been quiet but point taken."

Trina nodded.

"Well, when something comes, we'll be ready. I know I certainly will be."

"I'll be counting on that." Eboni grinned. "So, you gonna tell your dad that you become a ninja turtle now or you gonna wait till later?" She eyed the armor that Trina was still wearing.

"Not yet. He's got enough to worry about." Trina gave a sheepish look. "I think I'll tell him after the surgery stuff is over."

"Sounds solid." Eboni focused back on her work. "Then you get changed up and get a word in with him. His surgery is coming up fast and he needs to stay relaxed."

Trina gave a salute.

"You got it."

"Good. Now, away with you, we need to sterilize the area." Eboni smirked, giving a wave with one of her hands.

Trina chuckled before hurrying out. She quickly changed out of her armor and into her casual clothes before heading to her father's room.

Knock knock knock!

"Come in."

Trina smiled as she poked her head into Obake's room, seeing the man was sitting up, reading something on a tablet. He looked to her, smiling back, gentleness in his pale blue eyes.

"Ah, Little Star."

"Hey, Daddy."

Trina made her way over, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"How you feeling?"

"Still slightly sore but doing better… and just wanting to be done with hospitals for awhile."

"Totally understandable. Never fun being stuck in bed… or being denied scones."

"Not for much longer." Obake snickered. "I will have my revenge."

Trina giggled.

"Indeed." She eyed the tablet in his lap. "What'cha reading?"

Obake's grin faded as he looked at the article he currently had open.

"Just seeing how San Fransokyo is doing. They… had a bit of an almost catastrophe happen over there."

Trina frowned, looking at the article.

"Yeah, heard about it from Shaylin. It was the strangest thing. But things are doing okay over there from what I hear."

"Yes…"

Obake scrolled down, seeing a picture of Big Hero 6. He smiled a little, seeing they were still going about their duties.

_Good, that means there's still someone out there to keep Liv in check if she tries something._

"Oh yeah, those guys." Trina smiled. "They're pretty awesome. Especially that Hiro kid."

Obake's eyes went wide at hearing this, looking to Trina.

"How do you know the leader's name?"

Trina rubbed the back of her neck.

"From a special source. I got a lot I need to tell you Dad but now is really not the time. I want you to focus on getting better first before I tell you about some of the insanity that's been going on for the past year."

"Okay then…?"

Obake raised an eyebrow at this but shook it from his mind, focusing back on his tablet, going to a different article had opened on a separate tab.

Trina's face gave a sour look at seeing it. Especially with the photo that was displayed at the top of the article.

"Eck… That lady." Trina crossed her arms. "I don't know how she just walks around with that smile on her face when behind the scenes she's such a monster."

"It's part of her game." Obake narrowed his eyes at the photo of Liv. "I don't know exactly the goal of that game but the act is part of it. The act of being kind and welcoming, charitable, to lure her victims into her web and before they have a moment to escape it's already too late and no one's the wiser because no one could ever believe such a kind and loving person would ever do such horrendous things." Obake sneered. "A monster with the mask of a beautiful smiling face."

"Sounds about right. She's lucky I'm not there in San Fransokyo. She would've gotten a nice hard wack from my bo staff to the face." Trina grinned. "Then she would actually match how she looks on the inside… after a few more wacks."

Obake chuckled at this, patting Trina's head.

"I knew you were my favorite daughter."

Trina giggled.

"I'm your only daughter."

"Exactly." Obake smiled.

_Sort of but I am not divulging that right now. In due time._

"Bob?"

Trina and Obake looked to the door to see Kim present, a gentle look on her face.

"It's time."

Obake nodded, turning off the tablet and handing it to Trina.

"Hold onto this for me, will you?" He asked.

Trina nodded.

"Of course." She kissed his forehead. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, my Little Star." Obake smiled.

Trina smiled back, stepping away as Kim walked in with nurses behind her, adjusting Obake's bed for transfer. As he was rolled away, Trina followed for as long as she could until the OR doors stopped her in her tracks.

She stood there for another moment, staring at the OR before heading off down the hall.

Her mother had work to do and so did she.


	7. Person of Interest

"Time?"

"At the two hour mark."

"Good. All going smoothly."

Kim narrowed her eyes as she focused on the visual she had of the tumor.

"Vitals?" she asked.

"Stable." Takashi answered.

"Alright… beginning extraction."

Kim worked her tools with grace, cutting as gently as she could into the membrane of the tumor without causing harm to the brain matter it clung to.

Eboni watched the process that was being displayed on a monitor through a camera that was attached to one of the tools. She grimaced a bit at some parts but still couldn't help but watch.

"I don't understand how you guys can stomach all this." Eboni shudder. "Guuuh that thing looks like it's moving."

"Well, to a degree tumors do have some life to them." Takashi commented.

"It's just really warped and parasitic." Shaylin added, focusing on handing Kim the tools she needed as she went on with the process.

"Considering how tumors are formed, that's basically it." Kim clipped more at the membrane.

"Still, bravo to you guys."

Things went quiet, everyone wanting Kim to be able to focus on her task. The only sounds that could be heard were the beeping of the monitors around them and the movement of Kim's tools.

After a few minutes, the moment of truth arrived.

"Forceps."

Shaylin handed Kim the tool, immediately getting a tray ready after doing so.

Kim held her breath as she reached in, gripping tightly at a piece of the tumor.

_I cut it into 3 sections. Each should be small enough to fit through the incision area and not tear at any grey matter._

With a gentle and smooth pull, the first piece came out… then the second… and then the third.

Kim finally took a breath as the last piece came out, putting it into the tray.

"Extraction complete. Vitals?"

"Stable." Shaylin smiled. "Good work, Kim."

Kim nodded, smiling behind her mask, looking at Obake's face.

_We're not done yet but… I finally did it Bob. I finally fixed you._

Kim composed herself, grabbing up her tools.

"Alright, I'll close up my area then Shaylin and Eboni can start work on the implant."

Eboni saluted.

"I shall prepare my tools."

Kim nodded, getting to work.

"This… is going to be interesting."

_And I just pray things go smoothly._

oooooo

Trina did her best to keep out of sight as she patrolled around the hospital. There weren't too many shaded areas for her to hide in thanks to the afternoon light of the sun so she had to settle for hiding around corners, ambulances, cars or whatever else she could use for cover. At the moment, her hiding spot was on the roof. It allowed her a good view and she could easily hide behind the ventilation system fans.

So far, it had been a quiet morning and afternoon. Nothing suspicious, just the usual sites for a hospital… least, this hospital.

_That one sucker really should've stayed out of Maria's way. Everyone knows ya don't mess with that hot head of a paramedic. Made for an interesting watch though… probably more than it should've._

Trina shrugged, turning her attention back to the hospital surroundings.

_And here comes Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock… Yeesh, he looks like he hasn't slept in hours with Dr. Blaylock tugging him along like that. Should he even be coming in today?_

_And there's Dr. Cunningham kissing his wife goodbye before heading in. Cute._

_And there's Dr. Muller trying to pry his daughter off his leg again so he can get to work. Dude, just walk in with her. She'll let go eventually- Ah there ya go. Nicely done sir. Besides, she's your cute little duckling. Why would you deny her that?_

Thud thud thud!

Trina turned head towards the sound, chuckling at seeing what was causing it.

_And here comes the big guy that is Dr. Freebird. Late as usual. Wonder what kept him?_

"Hey! Watch it!"

Trina's head snapped towards the sound. Maria had been cut off by someone who was making a beeline for the hospital front entrance. Trina narrowed her eyes at this, taking in what she could of the person.

It was a woman that had long sandy blond hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail and piercing green eyes. They had a labcoat on and wore a black and green turtleneck with dark colored slacks.

_That's definitely not one of ours and last I checked, we weren't hiring._

Trina quickly made her way down to the lower levels, gunning for the lobby. By the time she got there though, the woman wasn't present.

_Where'd she go?_

Trina growled in frustration, bolting off to begin a search around the hospital. She tried to be quick as she could as she checked every room she was allowed access to.

_Come out, come out wherever you are-_

Trina stopped short as a shock of sandy blond hair wisped down a hallway.

_There you are._

Trina followed after it quietly, keeping her footsteps slow and gentle. Sure enough, it was indeed the woman she had seen out front. Where they were currently was where some of the operating rooms were… in particular, where her father was being operated on… and the woman was making a beeline for said operating room.

Trina quietly pulled the bo staff that was clipped onto the shell armor she had on her back, narrowing her eyes.

_Pass that OR and I don't make you see stars._

Sure enough, the woman stopped at the OR, pulling out a set of goggles from her pocket, putting them on. Trina moved closer, readying her bo staff. The woman was silent as she stared at the entrance of the OR. While Trina couldn't see her eyes, she could most certainly see the smile on her face.

"So this is where you've been hiding.

Trina's eyes widen at this.

_No… She… She couldn't have figured it out that quickly… No way in heck… How could she have…?_

"Oh just wait till Liv hears about this."

_Oh… HECK NO!_

Trina lunged forward, bringing her bo staff around the woman's neck, whirling her around and slamming her into a wall before pinning her with it.

"She won't be hearing about anything!"

The woman was stunned at what had just occurred, staring at Trina in shock before it turned into a sneer.

"Oh great, the turtle girl likes to hang around here too."

Trina tightened her grip.

"Cut the crap. Who are you and what do you want?" Trina growled."And more importantly, what's your connection to Liv Amara?"

The woman was taken aback by this.

"Since when does Kame take interest in her? She's not even your problem!"

"She is now." Kame narrowed her eyes. "Since you have your eyes on someone in there that clearly she has an interest in."

The woman narrowed her eyes as well.

"I don't have to tell you anything, little girl"

The woman pushed back, sending Trina into the adjacent wall. Trina grunted, trying to recover from the impact but not fast enough as the woman grabbed her by her left arm, throwing the girl over her shoulder.

Trina cried out, grabbing at her upper arm where her now popped stitches were.

_Oh… Mom is not going to let me hear the end of this._

The woman looked down at her, sneering.

"If you know what's good for you, Turtle Girl, stay out of Liv's business."

Trina growled.

"Don't plan to."

The woman grinned at this.

"Then your bird boy friend will pay dearly."

The woman left without another word, disappearing from sight.

Trina got up slowly, holding her wounded arm. She wanted to chase after the woman but doing so wouldn't be wise with her injury.

_Could lead to major blood loss if I'm careless and could lead to infection if I'm REALLY careless._

"The heck happened out here?!"

Trina looked to the operating room doors, seeing they were open and Takashi was present, a confused and slightly horrified look on his face. Trina glanced to the side, gripping tighter at her injury.

"We… had an intruder. I tried to stop her but… it didn't end well…" Trina lowered her head. "She was looking in the operating room and it seemed she was interested in someone in there…"

Takashi's eyes shrunk.

"Oh no…"

"Takashi?"

Takashi looked behind to Kim and Shaylin, who both had looks of concern.

"What's going on, Sweetie?" Shaylin asked.

Takashi sighed, lowering his head.

"We… might have a problem."

oooooo

It was hazy as Obake regained consciousness. Last thing he remembered was Kim telling him to relax and count backwards from 100. He didn't make it past 95.

There was soreness in the left side of his face, which was expected with the surgery.

_Just hope they were able to do what was needed to adjust the implant… though I guess the bigger question…_

Obake focused on a thought, needing to test something.

_Destroying San Fransokyo so I could be immortalized as the man who was revered by all by rebuilding the city into a place built on learning and no limits…._

…  _What was I thinking!? That's a terrible idea! So many people would have gotten hurt who did nothing wrong! And what was I thinking saying the tumor was good for me!? It could've killed me-_

Obake mentally smiled at this.

_I… I can actually… tell right from wrong… and it's not a chore to do so…_

_I can…_

_Oh, Kim you're a genius!_

Obake focused back on waking up, his senses coming back to him. He could hear voices faintly, along with the beeps and whirs of machines busy at work with monitoring him and his status. As things became clearer, who could make out someone hissing in pain.

"Moooom! A little gentler please!"

"Sorry, Tri, I'm doing what I can but you kind of made it worse than it was last time."

"Not my fault a demon lady decided to show up at the hospital and throw me against a wall."

_WHAT!?_

Obake's eyes snapped open. It only took a moment for his vision to clear, seeing Kim hard at work with patching up an injury Trina had on her upper arm and… What was that armor she was wearing? He didn't remember ever seeing that before.

_It looks like… a turtle…?_

"Uh guys?" Obake heard Takashi speak up.

"Not now, Takashi, busy." Kim said, still focusing on her task.

"Yeah, let her continue the torture." Trina grimaced.

"Guys, he's awake."

Both straightened up, looking at Obake, stunned.

"Oh… that was a fast wake up recovery." Trina gulped. "Thought it would've been longer."

"Indeed." Kim turned to face Obake, making her way over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused." Obake still had his eyes looking over at Trina. "Care to tell me what happened? … And what the costume is all about?"

Kim sighed.

"Straight and to the point…" Kim shook her head, going back to Trina, finishing up her work. "You want me to explain or do you want to?"

Trina sighed.

"Let me. It was my idea after all."

Trina looked to her father. Obake crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

Trina glanced to the side.

"... After you disappeared… we were on a mad search to find you. By any means possible we were going to find you. Which meant going into dangerous places and possibly dealing with dangerous people." Trina gestured to her armor with her free hand. "And so… I built a suit of armor and adopted an alias as a means of keeping my real identity safe and keeping shady figures off my trail and thus… Kame was born… and it just kind of snowballed into becoming a protector of Saga and… yeah… that's all there is to it. All because I made a promise to myself." Trina looked to Obake. "That no matter what, I was going to find my father and bring him home."

Obake's look softened.

"Trina…"

"You meant everything to me, Dad…" Trina smiled. "I wanted my best friend back and I was determined… and I made a new one along the way." Trina eyed Takashi in the corner.

Takashi gave a sheepish look as Eboni elbowed him a little.

"Yeah, but his origin story is a topic for another day." Eboni smirked. "But to level with ya a little, he's her partner in crime as a fellow vigilante."

"Yep… The Phoenix." Takashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Again, we'll explain later."

"I see…" Obake looked over at Takashi.

_Liv mentioned a "Bird Boy" while I was Sycorax… Is he…?_

Obake mentally shook his head.

_No, no, I'll let them explain on their own time but… if he's the fire mutant Liv was going on about then… Well, I just have more questions._

Obake turned his attention back to Trina.

"That explains the armor. Now…" Obake's look turned dark. "Who do I need to track down and bury the corpse of?"

Trina covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"D-Dad! Geeze!" Trina composed herself. "I don't know who it was but it was some weird lady who is cahoots with… well… Liv Amara."

Obake's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah and that's all I know. She seemed very interested with someone in the OR and I'm afraid it might be you she was looking at… least I think… I'm not sure since I don't even know how Liv would've figured out you were here… She couldn't have… right?"

Obake brought a hand to his chin, thinking over what he knew.

_As far as Liv knows I'm dead… and while I caused a mess at Sycorax I made sure not to leave a trail… and the implant doesn't have a tracking device… Wait…_

" _I have a message from E. Bailey. It's important."_

" _Ah, I see she has made progress in her studies with the fire mutant in Saga. Very interesting… I'd assist but I'm a little busy with some other matters at the moment. Do tell her to continue her research and send her my regards. I will speak with her once I'm available."_

"... No. It wasn't me she was looking at."

Everyone looked to Obake confused.

"Then who was she looking at?" Kim asked.

Obake glanced around at everyone before stopping at Takashi.

"I don't want to make assumptions but… based off something I heard, I believe she had an interest in a certain… "Bird Boy.""

Takashi groaned, bringing a hand to his face.

"I only know one person who refers to me as such."

Trina's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh that was…"

"Yeah…"

Takashi lowered his head.

"Dragoness."


	8. Damage Control

"Time of death, 6:45 PM. Cause, cardiac arrest."

Shaylin sighed as she looked at the monitors as they read out flatlines. It was painful to look at… even if she knew it was fake.

She looked down at the young man who laid on the OR table. While he looked pale and was still she could still hear his shallow breathing just barely over the blare of the monitors.

_It'll be over soon. Just hang in there a little longer._

Shaylin and the doctors brought the sheet over the young man's head.

"I'll… go tell Ms. Amara the news."

Shaylin exited the OR.

Outside, Liv was waiting, the woman sitting on a bench with her arms folded, her assistant sitting next to her, looking at something on a tablet.

Liv stood up as soon as Shaylin came close.

"What's the status of the patient?" she asked.

Shaylin frowned, a grim look in her eyes.

"Tadashi Hamada died of cardiac arrest due to unexpected complications of burn damage and his… unusual condition."

Liv frowned at this.

"I see… Shame. It would've been wonderful to look further into his abilities." She sighed. "I guess pyrokinesis is just not something meant for humans."

"I'm afraid not. The body just can't handle it."

Liv nodded.

"I would like to at least help with the autopsy. I feel I owe it to you since I promised I could help him but… seeing as he's dead, I can't in how I originally intended."

"That won't be necessary." Shaylin's eyes narrowed.

Liv's frown faded as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Shaylin leaned in, whispering into Liv's ear.

"You have been asked to vacate the premises immediately. We do not welcome people with god complexes like yours at our hospital."

Liv's look turned dark.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not going to ask again." Shaylin pulled back. "There's nothing of interest here for you. Leave or you will be escorted out by security. That would be such a lovely look for a CEO, wouldn't it?"

Liv scoffed, signalling for her assistant to stand.

"Such an ungrateful hospital. I was only trying to help."

"You only came because it was a unique condition. You didn't care for the boy like I did. He was someone with a life that he wasn't sure he could return to. Now, that's never going to happen."

"And who's to blame for that?" Liv smirked, turning away. "Come along, Chris. We're done with this riff raff of a hospital."

Chris nodded, following after his boss.

Shaylin waited a few long minutes before returning to the OR.

Shaylin approached Tadashi quietly, shaking him gently.

"She's gone."

He opened his eyes, sitting up slowly.

"She is?"

"Yeah. And she's never coming back. You're safe now."

Tadashi sighed in relief, lowering his head.

"Yet… things are still going to be complicated, aren't they? If not more than they were before?"

Shaylin brought her arms around him, stroking his hair.

"They are… but I promise… some how, some way, we'll get you home to your family."

Tadashi buried his face into her shoulder.

"Thank you…"

Shaylin kept him close.

"Anytime, Tadashi."

_Anytime._

oooooo

_A freak accident… powers that developed because of said freak accident… and can't go home to family due to circumstances related to Liv Amara…_

…  _Sheesh, is it just a hobby of hers to make everyone's life miserable?_

Obake frowned as Takashi finished telling his story.

"And so… I took up a new identity, came here to Saga and have been living here ever since… The Phoenix thing didn't come till later. Never thought to do it till something happened that sparked the idea… erm, no pun intended."

"Yeah, which involved running into a fire to save the chief of the fire department." Eboni elbowed Takashi a little. "Way to make and impression AND scare the daylights out of me."

"H-Hey, it all worked out!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're an idiot but you're MY idiot." Eboni smirked. "But yeah, blah blah, hero stuff in between, he and Trina became the epic duo of Saga and I'm just their woman in the chair who keeps their tech up to snuff and make sure they ain't killing themselves."

"I see…" Obake looked to his daughter. "Anything else I should know?"

"That's pretty much it." Trina shrugged. "Not really much to add to me and Takashi meeting. It was all just stuff that fell into place with transferring him to Saga and my mom and I helping in hiding him from Liv since we're not fans either."

"Then where does this Dragoness fit in?" Obake asked.

"She just kind of came out of nowhere." Eboni held up her hands. "And that's all we got. We don't know where she came from and why, we just knew she was obsessed with Takashi's powers. Now though… seems we have a lead on the why." Eboni brought a hand to her face. "It only figures she's in cahoots with that crazy devil woman."

"And now she knows where Takashi is…" Kim lowered her head. "Which means…"

Takashi lowered his head as well.

"Liv will know too, soon…" He brought his hands to his face. "Great… just great…"

Eboni brought a hand to his back.

"Taka…"

Obake frowned at this.

He knew what that was like. He knew all too well. While it wasn't a perfect mirror… everything that was just explained to him about Takashi reminded him all too much of what happened to him.

Obake's hands gripped at his blanket.

_I can't let her ruin another life. Not like this._

_And especially not this one if this is who I think it is._

Obake looked to everyone in the room.

"May I have a moment alone with Takashi?"

Everyone looked at each other confused but nodded, filing out, leaving the two alone.

Takashi gave Obake a perplexed look as they stared each other down.

Obake was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Tadashi Hamada. Robotics prodigy. Inventor of the robot, Baymax. Loving and caring older brother to Hiro Hamada. Wanted nothing but the best for his brother, knowing he could be way more than what he was before he enrolled at SFIT. Tragically passed away in an attempt to save a professor who turned out to be the one who caused the fire he died in… or so people thought."

Takashi's eyes were wide at this.

"W-What?"

"I know it's you." Obake's look was firm. "You may have omitted your old name and details but with all you said, it didn't take me long to realize who you actually were with the information I have on you. I know a lot more about you than I should but that aside…" Obake's look turned gentle. "I want to help you in dealing with this problem. I just wanted to get secret reveals out of the way."

Takashi… Tadashi was unsure what to make of what just happened.

"I… What?"

"I want to help you." Obake repeated. "I stated all that I did just as a means of getting the tension of keeping a secret out of the way. If we're going to take care of this issue it's key that we're transparent with each other. A bond of trust, if you will."

Tadashi gave a baffled look.

"Wait, wait, back up. Why do you know so much about me? Do I WANT to know?"

Obake sighed.

"I'll keep it at I was trying to manipulate your brother by any means possible to be my student, even if it meant using you somehow. Didn't work since he's too smart. Can we move on to helping you with your situation, now?"

Tadashi crossed his arms before taking a seat in the chair next to his bed.

"Yeah, though I got questions for later." He replied, before raising an eyebrow. "Got any ideas for dealing with the Dragon Lady?"

"Liv is currently too occupied with things in San Fransokyo right now, which means it'll take some time before Dragoness can get information to her. If we can intercept before she sends her anything, we can prevent Liv from discovering you're here in Saga." Obake smiled. "All we have to do is locate her hideout, capture her and destroy the evidence."

Tadashi hummed in thought.

"That could work, but she's smart. She's not gonna just show up outta nowhere… slippery too. When she's shown up at fires, she manages to get away before I can do anything." He frowned. "It'd have to be a trap basically… and it'd have to be strong bait-" He trailed off. "... No-"

"It may be the only option we have, Tadashi." Obake cut in. "However, I don't intend to throw you to the sharks without a safety net. I may not be able to do much at the moment physically but I have something back in San Fransokyo that could help, I just need someone to fetch it for me so I can make adjustments."

"If I go with Eboni into the city, we could keep under wraps and get it. I'd just need a good idea of what it is." He smiled. "Then we could bring it back here."

"I'll give those details in a moment. The main plan is this: You'll act as the bait, Dragoness will no doubt take you back to her lab, thus, we can use you as a tracker. We'll follow her back and before anything can be done, we'll apprehend her, delete the data and turn her over to the police. Simple as that."

Tadashi was still unsure… but the plan seemed airtight as far as he could tell.

_And… I don't want Liv getting her claws on either one of us._

_Someone has to help right?_

He took a deep breath, before nodding.

"Alright… I'm in." He held up a finger. "But if I wind up dissected, I'm haunting you. Deal?"

"Deal." Obake chuckled. "I shall do my best to ensure that doesn't happen."

"Good… So… What's the thing you need?"

Obake smiled

"A robot."


	9. Returning to Roots

"Have you discovered the identity of the mutant?"

"Not yet. But I am making progress. Luckily, he isn't too hard to find. The idea to look for a specific heat signature was brilliant idea, Naoki."

"Give yourself some credit, Erin. You're the one specialized on this mutant, not me. You provided the information, I helped provide resources and a solution."

Erin chuckled, thumbing through her files on a tablet, glancing up once in awhile at her monitor set up.

"True. Bird Boy is of extreme interest to me and I know the most about him." She pulled a picture The Phoenix, smiling softly. "But alas, I'll only be able to do so much before I have to hand him over to Liv." She sighed, resting a cheek against her hand. "I'll just enjoy it while it lasts." She shook her head, putting the image away. "Regardless, once I have more information I'll be sending her another report. Rather not send a light one."

"Sounds solid. Let me know how that goes."

"Will do." Erin looked up fully at the screen to her right, staring at the image of a man that was on it. "How about you? How's the research going on those bumbling group of life savers?"

"Getting there. Footage from one of my droids has been giving me quite the show." He smirked, pulling up an image of a group of people running into a burning building. "I'm starting to get results. I just need her to continue to follow them."

"How good are they in a fight?"

"Deadly." Naoki smirked, crossing his arms. "My girl won't let me down." His eyes narrowed. "Regardless, I'm going to get their secrets. My daughter's life relies on it. I've been promised a handsome grant and state of the art facilities if I bring it to Ms. Amara's attention."

"Such a wonderful woman, isn't she?" Erin grinned. "Giving us all so much, all in exchange for some small little things." Erin stretched a little, leaning back in her chair. "Well, I got work to do. I got a bird to track and you got some life savers to harass. Send Drake and Coilin my regards."

Erin closed the call with Naoki, turning her attention to her work.

"Alright, let's see if we can find you again, Bird Boy."

oooooo

Tadashi hadn't seen the streets of San Fransokyo in a long time. Almost a year if he remembered correctly.

_It's had to have been six months at least._

Regardless, it was weird to be driving through them again with Eboni on her motorcycle.

_Not much has changed. Still the same as I remembered it._

"Feeling at home?" Eboni asked, breaking the man from his trance.

"Huh? Oh uh… sort of. Feel more out of place to be honest."

"Understandable." Eboni looked at her instructions that were present on the visor of her helmet. "Okay… Right turn here at this light then our destination should be on our right."

"Cool."

Tadashi looked around, taking in everything he could. He knew he couldn't stay for long but he was going to enjoy every moment he could get being able to be back in his home city.

They soon came to a stop at an abandoned building that had clearly seen better days. It had holes in the walls and the glass of the windows it had were all shattered.

"Yeesh." Eboni parked her bike, getting off with Tadashi. "Looks like there was a bad scuffle here."

"And I think I can take a guess who one of the fighters were." Tadashi said, hurrying over to it, feeling at the edges of the holes.

_It has to be Baymax's work. That rocket fist could break through anything._

Tadashi made his way into the building, looking around, pulling out his phone, turning on the flashlight. Eboni joined him, doing the same.

"So, we're looking for something that resembles him. That's what he said, right?" Eboni asked.

"Something that resembles him but is unpleasant to look-"

Tadashi jumped as his light landed on something. A robot that bore a striking resemblance to Obake, however, its outer platings were unfinished on one side, exposing the inner workings of the robot, including the skull area… and it was melted and burnt in some areas. It stared blankly back, not even moving a servo.

Eboni looked towards where Tadashi was, giving a flat look as she beheld the robot.

"Well… that's disturbing… and a hunk of junk." Eboni walked over to it, giving it a small kick in the head. "This was built by a genius, right?"

Tadashi shook his head, joining her.

"Blunt as ever." Tadashi looked over the rest of the bot. "From the looks of it, this was a rush job. Had to get it out as soon as possible. Dangerously armed though. I would not have wanted to get into a fight with this thing when it was still active."

"You could've melted its servos with ease." Eboni's flat look didn't falter. "Actually, you could've melted this whole thing easily considering what seems to have already happened to it. The metal here is cheap. Rush AND a hack job. Obake wants this robot back, why?"

"His work. Guess he wanted to improve on it."

"Well, I better be in that lab room to help then because this is just embarrassing." Eboni stepped away, gesturing to Tadashi. "You pick it up, I'll get him a helmet so people don't look at us weird."

Tadashi nodded, doing as told, lifting the robot up with ease into his arms.

"Huh, surprisingly light."

"Probably used carbon fiber or something for the framework." Eboni said, hurrying out, soon returning with a helmet, putting it on the robot's head. "There, now that stupid red eye can stop staring at me."

"So I wasn't the only one being bugged by that."

"It's just so… lame. That's all I got. But I feel like I've said that enough." Eboni turned, giving a wave of her hand. "Come on, let's head home before certain people start staring."

They were soon outside again, securing the robot into the side cart. Just as they were about to leave, a car zoomed by them at top speed, buffeting the two.

"Hey! I'm trying to drive here!" Eboni shouted, shaking a first at them. "Stupid reckless idiots!"

ZOOM!

Eboni and Tadashi's eyes went wide a big red winged robot zoomed past them, pursuing the car.

"... I'm not the only one who saw that, right?" Eboni asked.

"Nope. And if you know what's right, you're gonna go after it." Tadashi answered, putting on his helmet, wrapping his arms around Eboni's abdomen.

Eboni didn't waste a second to start up her motorcycle, chasing after the robot.

The car sped up, keeping ahead of the robot as one of the passengers leaned out the window, hurling something at a figure on the bot's back.

"GET A LIFE YA FREAKS!"

The robot sped up, flying right beside the car.

"Pull over now and maybe it won't end in attempted assault charges too!" The figure screamed back.

"You little-FLOOR IT!"

Eboni sped up, pulling up next to the car, Tadashi starting to loosen his grip.

_Just melt the tires a little, make it sneaky-_

"Oh, that's it! Get me higher! I got this!" the figure on the robot shouted.

The robot pulled up as the figure leapt down, landing on top of the car, using magnetism to hang on.

"I SAID!" He pulled a sai out as it crackled with electricity. "SLOW… DOWN!"

He slammed it into the side of the car as sparks started to surround it. The car started to swerve before being forced to come to a stop as the perps tried to make a break for it.

The robot was faster, landing in front of them.

"You are under arrest." it said.

The perps were soon surrounded by 4 other people, all dressed in colorful armor. Tadashi and Eboni were wide eyed as they beheld the group. There was no need for questions. They knew who they were.

"Big Hero 6…" Eboni whispered.

_Hiro…_

Tadashi remained silent, his eyes locked on his little brother as he and his friends worked on clearing the roadway, cuffing the two perps to a lamp post with a set of magnetic handcuffs.

"The cops will be here to pick you up soon." Hiro said, twirling a sai in his hands. "You can think about your life choices till then."

The two perps growled at him but were unable to do anything with their restraints.

"Alright, let's go team." Hiro said, getting onto Baymax.

The rest of the group nodded, setting off.

"Hey!"

Hiro looked over his shoulder, seeing Eboni waving at him.

"Nice work! Keep it up!" She shouted.

Hiro smiled, giving a salute.

"Stay safe, citizens!" Hiro looked to Baymax. "Let's go Baymax. Full thrust!"

Baymax nodded, doing as told, taking to the skies in seconds.

Eboni smirked, crossing her arms.

"You got one heck of a brother, Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled, pride shining in his eyes.

"I sure do… He's growing up so fast."

_I just hope I can see him again soon._

Eboni elbowed him gently.

"And one day, I want to see you running right beside him. Ya got it?"

Tadashi was taken aback by this but soon let out a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Eboni's abdomen again.

"Got it. How about we start with getting this robot back to Saga, hm?"

"That's what I was thinking."

Eboni revved her motorcycle, taking off. Tadashi looked back one last time, catching a glimpse of Baymax and Hiro in the sky.

_I'll be back one day, Hiro._

_Just keep doing what you're doing._


	10. Coming Together

Obake's personal home lab was just like how he remembered it. Not a single thing out of place.

An assortment of tools, homemade tech, three main work tables, perfect lighting and all the thinking room he could ask for.

His sanctuary.

Sure, it wasn't large like some of the labs SFIT had, but it was just big enough for him and it had all he needed.

Including good company.

"Alright, testing range of motion. Ready, Trina?"

Trina nodded, holding up a hand.

"Ready, Dad."

Obake closed his eyes, the left side of his face glowing a faint purple, his ears tuning into the electromagnetic sounds that resided in the robotic skeletal framework that stood before him.

_I need this to be just right. No rush jobs this time._

_Walk to Trina and shake hands with her._

The framework shook a bit before it stood up straight, leaving its stand, walking right over to Trina, offering a hand to her. Trina giggled, grasping its hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, O-bot-kae."

"Ha ha, very funny." Obake chuckled. "I'm not calling him that though."

"Awww why not?"

"How many crooks are going to take the name O-bot-kae seriously?"

"... Okay, but I'm still gonna call him that in private."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

_Now, return to your stand._

The framework moved back to it stand, going slack as Obake disconnected from it. The glow from Obake's face faded, the man rubbing his left temple a little.

"Well… the framework is stable and my technokinesis still works. Only downside is a mild headache. Probably need to calibrate it better so it doesn't require as much focus. Once I have the old bot that'll be easy to do."

Trina frowned at this, going over to Obake, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should take a break though. We've been at this for awhile and… Dad, you're still wheelchair bound. In fact, last I checked, Mom insisted you stay in bed."

"I would, but I wouldn't be able to sleep." Obake had a serious look in his eyes. "We need to solve this Dragoness issue now before it gets worse and I can't do that if I'm stuck in bed just lying there. I'm not going to let that woman ruin Tadashi's life. He's already been through enough and the least I can do is make the effort to help him so he doesn't wind up somewhere worse."

Trina squeezed his shoulder.

"You're not gonna be much help to him if you're plastered to the floor."

Obake sighed, looking up at Trina, concern written in her features.

"... Alright. 15 minutes then we're getting right back to work."

"Good enough."

Trina wheeled him out of the lab to the patio they had in the backyard of their house. Trina sat down on the ground next to his wheelchair, stretching a bit.

"Nothing like fresh air to help clear out of the head."

He smirked.

"I could think of a few-"

"Nope. You used up your puns involving tumors in the hospital."

"... Darnit." He ruffled her hair, his gaze softening. "I'm glad to be home. I missed you."

"Missed you too." She reached a hand up, taking his into hers. "Your head isn't bothering you too much, right?"

"Not as much as it was back in San Fransokyo." Obake squeezed her hand. "I'd go days without resting because it hurt so much. But during that time I didn't really think of it as pain. I thought of it as motivation to keep working."

Trina frowned, squeezing back, concern in her eyes.

"Dad, that's awful."

"I know… and that was my problem. I didn't know anymore what was right or wrong - even when it came to resting."

"Well, that's not flying here. You're resting whenever we tell ya to. Got it?"

Obake chuckled, giving her a gentle look.

"I promise I'll be more careful now. Besides… I can actually sleep now."

"And I'll make sure you'll get as much as you need."

Obake ruffled her hair again.

"Thank you, Little Star."

"Nawww, how touching."

Both jumped, looking behind them to see Eboni and Tadashi present, leaning against the doorways of the sliding glass door, both wearing gentle smiles on their faces.

"You're adorable, ya know?" Eboni chuckled.

"Not exactly something I hear often." Obake chuckled, facing them fully as Trina turned him around. "Did you find the robot?"

"Sure did. We already moved it to your lab and it's ready to be worked on… Though, one small request."

"Hm?"

Eboni narrowed her eyes.

"PLEASE let me oversee the reworking of this robot. What I found is just a disgrace to robot craftsmanship."

"... Honestly, I can't even deny it. I'm well aware he was basically trash. Hiro and his companion thrashed him particularly well." Obake shrugged. "I created him in a manic state. There was no real testing process involved."

"Well, no excuse." Eboni smirked. "You're an SFIT genius, right? Show me what you REALLY can do."

He grinned.

"Gladly. Trina to-"

"After you're done resting!"

"Help me."

Tadashi turned to go inside.

"How about lunch THEN we can get to work, hm? I'll make Arroz con Gandules."

Obake's stomach growled… as did Trina's.

"... That sounds wonderful actually."

Trina jumped up.

"Can I help?"

"More the merrier."

"Sweet!"

"Come on then. We got work to do."

ooooo

It was late when Kim got home. Not out of the ordinary for her. Just the life of being a doctor or any medical profession for that matter. Work long shifts, come home tired. Though honestly her mind was still processing what was now "normal" to come home to.

As she entered the house, she could hear activity in Obake's personal lab. She smiled. She had missed that. She always loved coming home to hear Obake and Trina cheering over an experiment gone well or them laughing over something that might've gone horribly wrong. Regardless, they were sounds she welcomed back.

_Though Bob better have been resting like I asked. He shouldn't be up and about too much. He just got back from the hospital two days ago and those incisions haven't completely healed yet._

She poked her head in the lab, seeing what was going on.

Obake and Eboni were working on the head of a robot, while Trina and Tadashi were working on the limbs of said robot, all chatting about progress of their respective jobs.

_It's like he never left. He just has more assistants now._

Obake looked up, taking note of Kim.

"Ah, Darling. Welcome home."

Everyone looked up, waving at Kim.

"Hey Dr. A/Kim/Mom!"

Kim smiled, leaning against the doorway.

"I see you four have been busy. Care to share?"

Trina looked to Obake.

"Think you can do that technokinesis trick again?"

"I think so." Obake looked to Eboni. "The brain of the robot should be fully functional, yes?"

"Yeah and the face isn't ugly looking anymore so you won't scare the daylights out of your wife."

Obake shook his head.

"Well, let's get it attached and then everyone backs away so I can show our progress."

Everyone nodded, Eboni and Obake reattaching the head while Trina and Tadashi rolled away from the work table. Once Eboni was done helping reattach the head, she backed away as well.

Obake took a deep breath, the left side of his face glowing purple as he connected with the robot's brain.

_Let's say hello to Kim. Just sit up and talk for me._

It was a moment before the robot shook to life, sitting up slowly, waving to Kim.

"Hello, Darling."

Kim stumbled back a bit at the robot bearing a perfect resemble to her husband.

"G-Goodness I was not expecting that!"

"Woops, guess you still scared the daylights out of her anyway." Eboni shrugged, a smug grin on her face. "Then again, it's a robotic twin. Guess anyone would be surprised."

The robot gave a sheepish look.

"Sorry, Darling. Hope it wasn't a bad surprise."

Kim took a deep breath, composing herself, before going closer, examining the bot with her eyes.

"... It's incredible. You're experiencing every bit of feedback the robot gets?"

"As much as I can handle. As well as simply moving on its own."

Kim narrowed her eyes, turning to Obake, raising an eyebrow.

"You better not have gotten out of that chair, bub."

Both he and the robot held up their hands in an "I surrender." pose.

"No, no, no need to worry about that, Darling! I didn't get up except maybe twice, I swear."

Kim sighed in relief before a sneaky grin came to her face.

"Then… can I do a test of my own?"

"Hm? If you wish."

She cupped the robot's face in her hands before kissing it's forehead quickly, her eyes locked on her husband.

Obake's cheeks immediately turned red at this.

"You just kissed metal without hesitation."

"Now, now, no need to get jealous of yourself."

Tadashi, Eboni and Trina all broke down laughing.

"Careful, it might snatch her up in the night!" Trina banged her hand on a table. "And take her for a joy ride!"

"O-Or out for a romantic bar run for oil!" Eboni laughed, leaning on Tadashi a little.

"Oh, ha ha!" Obake rolled his eyes. "Verrry funny."

Kim giggled before going to his side, kissing his cheek.

"I like your warmth better anyways."

He grinned, kissing hers.

"Oh, you."

Eboni had to cover her mouth.

"Hey, Bob, might wanna disconnect from the bot. It tried to kiss thin air."

Obake straightened up at this.

"One second."

The glow from his face faded as the bot lied back down, its eyes closing.

"There we are. Was a little too in sync."

"Ya sure about that?" Eboni snickered.

"You want to try a throw?" He grinned.

Trina leaned over.

"He knows how to do it. Don't tempt."

"Oh, I ain't risking that. Nope."

Obake shook his head.

"Regardless, we're almost finished with refurbishing. Just need a few finishing touches and then…" He eyed Tadashi. "Bait."

"... I hate whenever you say that and look at me like that."

Kim gave a flat look, giving Obake a pinch on the shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Call him bait again and no shoulder rubs for a month."

"B-But, Darling! I'm still healing!" He protested.

"My dearest… the patient card stopped soon as we brought you home." She smiled… a very chilling smile that made him wince.

"Y-Yes, Darling…"

"Good. Now, that aside." Kim's look turned serious. "How are you going to lure her out? I doubt she's going to come waltzing out without a tip of where Tadashi is."

"That's where I come in." Obake looked to the robot. "My robotic twin will be on the lookout for her. She's bound to come out of her little hiding hole at some point. He'll be staging a capture. We figure she's possibly tracking Tadashi by heat signature since he does run on a higher temperature than the average human being. Can't confirm but it's the most likely possibility. Either way, she'll come, I'll bargain with her, then she'll lead us right back to her base."

"Then we get the jump on her." Trina grinned, pounding a fist into her hand. "And wreck everything in sight."

"Not everything. Gotta keep some things intact for evidence and for possible info we might need." Eboni folded her arms. "Then again, I'll be handling all that with my little bot, Anubis. Plus, she might have some tools that could be useful."

"And that's basically the plan." Obake leaned back in his chair. "It's going to be long and elaborate but anything to put a dent in Liv's research is worth it enough for me." Obake eyed Tadashi. "And anything to help the brother of Hiro Hamada."

Tadashi lowered his gaze a little.

"Anything to help me get home sooner… Might not be a speedy way but we're getting her off the streets. That's the important part."

"And getting her off the streets means less people watching you for Liv." Obake gave him a gentle look. "I promise, you won't be in danger."

"Right." He took a deep breath. "This is still gonna suck though, isn't it?"

"Oh, I'm not even going to hide the fact it might."

"But, you have a few days to prepare since we're not going in guns blazing." Eboni patted his shoulder. "Gotta get this bot finished then set up our little heist."

"Wait." Kim gave a confused look. "But won't Dragoness still be looking for him anyway? If she is tracking by heat signature then she has to be on the prowl."

"We thought of that." Eboni grinned. "And we have a solution." She brought her hand to a necklace that was around Tadashi's neck. It was a simple black cord necklace with a charm that was shaped like a flame. "Bob and I built Tadashi here a scanner disrupter that fits into this tiny little necklace. It'll keep Dragoness from reading his heat signature. He'll just read as a normal person."

"Ah, I see. Thought of everything, huh?"

"We've had to." Obake rested his chin on his hands. "You have to with these kinds of things. I especially did when I was still running around as a crime lord."

Trina gave Obake a weirded out look.

"Do we want to know?"

"You don't." Obake closed his eyes. "That aside, we begin our mission in a few days. The bot should be ready and then we take the Dragoness off the street."

"And after that?" Kim asked.

Obake opened his eyes.

"We move forward onto the next threat."

_Till we finally get to Liv._


	11. Crash Course

Obake was out on the patio. Work on the robot was complete and their set up was all ready to go. Now it was just a matter of execution. They wanted to wait until later in the evening before going through with their mission, which gave Obake time to meditate and prepare himself mentally for it.

_To think… I originally used Tadashi as a means of trying to manipulate someone into trusting me and coming to my side as a student… and now, I'll be doing it again as a means of trying to stop someone from committing crime._

Obake gripped at the arm of his chair as he thought back to that night. He knew for the most part that tricking Hiro had been his idea but… he couldn't deny the memory that itched at the back of his mind.

" _It's the perfect ploy. He clearly loved his older brother. Be convincing enough and he'll play right into your hands, Obake. Work that silver tongue of yours."_

_She encouraged it. It would've benefited us both if I had convinced him. He would've been my student and he would be out of her way. But alas, Hiro was too clever…_

Obake smiled a bit.

_And I'm glad he is. It'll serve him well._

"Obake?"

Obake looked behind him, seeing Tadashi present.

"Yes?"

"Just… checking on you." Tadashi walked over, pulling up a chair next to him. "Wife just wanted to be sure you weren't having a massive headache."

"I'm not, I promise." Obake chuckled. "Long as I don't push my limits with the robot I'll be fine."

"Got ya."

Silence fell between the two for a moment or so. Both were glancing around the yard before Tadashi spoke up.

"Hey… Obake?"

"Hm?"

"... How is Hiro doing these days?"

Obake was taken aback by this.

"What?"

"Sorry just… from what I understand you've seen him in recent time with your whole crime lord thing and well… I just wanted to know if you knew anything about his current situation or what's been happening since I've been gone. It's okay if you don't I just… I dunno…"

Obake looked down, gripping the arm of his chair tightly again.

"He's extremely clever. One of the brightest students in his class from what I had observed. Always trying to follow in your footsteps." Obake looked to Tadashi. "He still looks up to you and while he wants to be his own person - and made it very clear he didn't want you both to be lumped in together because you had your own strengths… He wants to be as selfless and determined as you are, Tadashi."

Tadashi's eyes were wide, a small smile coming to his face.

"He… He does?"

"He does."

" _I swear, I'm gonna make you proud of me! I'll do whatever it takes. And you'll be there, right?"_

_Guh, I hate myself for what I did that night…_

"Don't go there."

"Huh?"

Obake gave a stern look.

"I know you're thinking back to that night you "died". Regrets are part of life… I know that better than anyone." Obake looked away. "But dwelling on them will do you no good. You learn from them and move on and better yourself."

Tadashi nodded.

"R-Right. Like what we're doing tonight?"

"Exactly." Obake looked back to Tadashi. "Tadashi, I want to make a promise to you right now and I want you to remember this till it is fulfilled."

"Okay. What is it?"

Obake's features turned gentle.

"No matter what it takes, I'll get you home to your brother. That's my promise to you."

Tadashi's eyes grew wide before he gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you." He took a deep breath. "I trust you… I promise, I'll do whatever it takes. I just… I want to see my brother again."

"And you will." He squeezed his arm. "We just have to do some work first."

Tadashi nodded, looking to him.

"Well… what are we waiting for then?"

Obake smiled, his implant glowing for a moment.

"My thoughts exactly."

oooooo

The structure was abandoned.

No surprise, with the place having gone up in flames a few months back.

_And I was the one who caused it._

Erin chuckled, remembering back to that day.

_Truly amazing how fast Bird Boy worked to save all those people._

She never thought she'd find herself back at this place for any reason but yet here she was.

Erin narrowed her eyes as she looked at the readings showing on her visor.

_That's Bird Boy's heat signature I'm picking up in there but what is he doing in this building? And… he's just standing still. Why isn't he moving?_

Erin felt at the mini flamethrowers she had hidden under her sleeves of fire proof jacket, her hands twitching at the triggers.

_I'm armed. If something goes wrong I can fight back._

She rolled up one of her sleeves before heading inside. She kept her flamethrower ready as she made her way down a few halls. As she approached the area where Phoenix was, her steps became slower, wanting to be prepared for anything. Though, as she drew closer, she could hear voices.

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh, but I already am, Phoenix."

_Huh?_

Erin looked into the room, eyes widening at what she saw.

Phoenix was strapped to a table with what she could only assume were heat proof restraints. He was hooked up to machines that were trackings vitals and many other things. Standing not too far from him was a tall slender man with slicked back dark hair with a red streak in it. He was dressed in a black suit with a lab coat on over it. He wore a broad grin on his face as he watched Phoenix struggle at his restraints.

Phoenix snarled up at his captor, rage filling the young man's eyes.

"I swear, no one will let you! They'll notice that I'm gone!"

The man laughed, throwing his head back.

"Oh, please. You're nothing but a child." He glanced up at the monitors. "Keeping riled up like this isn't good for a consistent result you know. I'd hate to sedate you."

…  _Okay, no kidding when he said crime lord._ Phoenix thought, narrowing his eyes.

"You sonofa-"

"Tsk, tsk." The man grabbed him by his chin, forcing him to keep eye contact. "That's no way to act. Just behave. Everything will be just fine."

Phoenix wrenched his head free.

"Besides… we have a guest." The man turned to Erin, amusement in his eyes. "Fiesty one isn't he?"

Erin was taken aback by this before composing herself.

"He is…" She narrowed her eyes. "Though I thought I'd be the only one after this boy. Who are you and what do you want with him?"

The man extended a hand to her, a cool smile on his face.

"Obake is what I'm known by. I'm quite intrigued by his DNA as you are. We're all working for the same person, are we not?" He grinned. "I thought we could study him together. Better to have a full research team but two minds can work just as well, no?"

"I suppose…" Erin raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't recall Liv mentioning you at all in our exchanges."

"I'm new and she hasn't been able to inform you of me coming due to her being busy with events in San Fransokyo. She's trying to work around the nuisances known as Big Hero 6. She just said to come and help you capture Phoenix and then introduce myself. Simple as that."

Erin hesitated for a moment before taking his hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Well… pleasure to meet you, Obake." She looked at her scanner again, noting she couldn't pick up a heat signature from him.

"Pleasure to meet you too." He let go of her hand quickly, going back to the table. "I was just debating how to go about today's procedures. How had you planned to handle him once you captured him?" He smirked. "I just want to respect your wishes as well."

_Just keep her talking. I don't want Shaylin to kill me just yet._

Erin crossed her arms.

"Well, I was planning to take him back to my private lab. I have specialized equipment that would be able to scan him without being too invasive. I would also have blood samples drawn, skin samples and whatever else might be of interest in understanding how he functions. Basically, I would get as much as I can before I hand him over to Liv for her own research."

"We can easily obtain skin and blood here. If you wanted to examine him further, I have plenty of equipment for that. No expense spared."

Obake caught Phoenix giving him a warning look out of the corner of his eye.

_Just deal with it Tadashi, I'll get you off of the table as soon as I can._

"What do you say?"

"How about NO!?" Phoenix snapped. "You both are crazy! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"He really seems to think that screaming act will work." Obake shrugged.

Erin chuckled, looking to Phoenix.

"Well, scream all you want. No one can hear you." Erin looked back to Obake. "I appreciate the offer but I must insist on using my lab. Better to have a sterile environment. Plus, I do not want to leave evidence behind."

He gave a nod.

"Very well. At the least we can prep him for the procedures here, make it less of a hassle… I assume he'll be sedated heavily for majority of it? After all… while a dead specimen can reveal quite a bit, nothing quite like getting answers from the living."

He walked around to stand beside Phoenix, grabbing a syringe and leaning over him.

He lowered his voice.

"Just hold on a bit longer. Act like I've just done what I said I would." He whispered. "On my signal, you can burn through these. Got it?"

Phoenix nodded.

Obake inserted the needle into Phoenix's arm the man falling "unconscious" within moments. He looked back to Erin, giving a grin.

"He is now ready for transport."

Erin smiled, making her way over.

"Let's not waste any time then. My lab isn't too far from here."

Obake nodded, adjusting the table so it could be mobile, unhooking Phoenix from the machines.

"By the way…" Erin started. "Why can't I pick up a heat signature on you? My scan picks up nothing when I look at you."

"Disrupter." Obake showed a band he had on his wrist. "I needed one back in San Fransokyo as a safety precaution due to Big Hero 6 having a way of tracking criminals by biological information. I still keep it on just in case."

"Ah, that makes sense." Erin grabbed a hold of the table. "Well, right this way."

Erin took the lead, heading out of the building. Thanks to the cloak of darkness the night provided, no one could see the two walking about with Phoenix on the table.

It wasn't long before they came to an abandoned electrical plant, entering from the back doors.

While run down and battered on the outside, the inside was something much different.

The area was pristine, the floor somewhat reflective. The walls were lined with all kinds of high tech equipment and scattered about were machines, all intended for examining and testing specimens. The centerpiece of it all, a large set of monitors, serving as the control center.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Erin chuckled, moving ahead, giving a bow. "I haven't really had the chance to show it off to anyone yet so this is quite an honor for me."

"It's impressive."

_And that's not even a lie. Everything here is advanced and well set up. Liv never gave me anything like this while I was working under her._

"Thank you. Liv was kind enough to help me renovate the place into the beautiful lab it is now." Erin moved in further, leading Obake inside, dancing a bit across the smooth surface of the floor. "I look forward to the day I can show it to my cohorts."

"Cohorts?"

"Surely you know about Naoki, Coilin and Drake?"

"Those names don't really ring any bells."

"I guess Liv didn't tell you about them." Erin smiled as she started to set up some of the machinery. "They're fellow researchers just like us, employed by Liv to look into other strange biological anomalies, all for something in return. Just wait till you hear what they found, they're just as interesting as Bird Boy there."

Obake raised an eyebrow, stopping the table in the middle of the room.

"That so? I wasn't aware Saga had more mutants." He remarked, connecting him to the monitors.

"More than simply mutants. All kinds of strange ones." Erin grinned. "I'm only after Bird Boy there, but if this goes well, you might be deployed to work with them as well. Quite the research opportunity."

 _I'd rather put that tumor surgically back in my own brain, thank you._  He thought, biting his lip to keep quiet.

"I'd like to know more. So I can best assist them when the time comes. Prey tell how… strange are they?"

"With Naoki, he's looking into a group of people who have advanced prosthetics. Not just run of the mill fancy ones, but prosthetics that might as well be living flesh with how well they function with a touch of superhuman capabilities. He's hoping to understand how they work as a means of helping someone dear to him. For Drake and Coilin, they're after something that I'm not sure I entirely understand myself. From what they told me, it's a being that can create, as they put it, "healing water" that can restore anything to perfect condition. They hope to capture it and utilize it for their own means. Of course, with both and ourselves included, we'll be sharing our research and specimens with Liv. All of our subjects have something that would be of use to her for a project she is working on. What that project is, is unknown to us. Regardless, we get to do what we want and she gets what she needs, everyone wins."

_So Liv basically has a team of freaks doing her dirty work while she sits back in her lab and looks all perfect and innocent. All for some project that no one knows about. And I used to be one of those freaks._

Obake looked down at Phoenix before looking around the room, noting a large and smaller figure sneaking around the area.

_We're ending this now._

"Now, since you're all filled in, we better get to testing. Though, before we do." Erin made her way over to Phoenix, her fingers brushing gently against his helmet's straps. "We better see who our special little boy is so I can get a picture for Liv to put on file."

"I suppose it'd be best to see… NOW!"

Phoenix's head came up, headbutting Erin as hard as he could, igniting his flames as the restraints burnt away in seconds.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"ACK!"

Erin didn't have a chance to react as Obake grabbed her from behind, suplexing her with her ease.

Erin groaned as she lied on the floor. She attempted to get up, only to be knocked down by a bo staff hitting her in the back.

"Don't even try."

Erin glanced behind her, seeing Kame was present.

"You…"

"Yep. Surprise, sucker." Kame pressed her bo staff into her back. "This is for popping my stitches."

Erin growled, her eyes looking to Obake.

"Liv WILL hear about this."

Obake laughed, throwing his head back.

"A likely story." He crossed his arms. "Liv hates disappointments who can't fend for themselves." He tsk'd, walking around her. "You may rat me out to her, but she won't believe it's not entirely your fault. I'm sure she offered you many things to use for subduing him. Maybe even offered you the chance to straight up euthanize him, yes?"

"You… You were nothing but a hired hand! How would you know?"

Obake knelt down, tilting her head up so they made eye contact. He made the side of his face glow.

"Because… she had a hand in making me the man I am today." He sneered.

Erin's eyes widened.

"B. Aken… You were her favorite subject to talk about. Her psychological experiment in numbing the human mind as a means of making one more susceptible to obey orders without question."

"Correct." Obake grinned. "And she succeeded."

Erin growled.

"Liv will have your head."

"Nope." Kame prodded her bo staff into her again. "Cause she won't even get to hear about it. Neither will your cohorts."

Kame looked over to the computer set up, noting a small jackal robot downloading all the information from it. Erin followed her gaze, eyes widening.

"What are you-!?"

"Encrypting and downloading all your information." Obake smirked. "You won't have anything to present… and we weren't even going to give you the chance to report anyway." Obake narrowed his eyes. "A police report has already been sent. They'll be here soon."

Erin snarled, trying to get up, only to be knocked down again by Kame.

"You… You may take me out… but Liv and my cohorts will be there to fill in for me. You can't stop what's already been started. Liv will do whatever it takes to get what she wants."

Obake scowled.

"And I will do whatever it takes to get what I want. Unfortunately, Liv taught me that lesson quite well." He stood to his full height, moving to the monitor setup, laying his hand on the console, closing his eyes. "You won't be needing these where you're going. Don't worry." he looked back at her with a smirk. "I'll take good care of them."

Erin sneered. She didn't dare move. She knew it was over. She looked over to Phoenix, the man still having his flames ready.

She smiled a bit, closing her eyes.

"Least I got to see you in action one last time, Bird Boy. Shame I didn't get the chance to know you better."

Phoenix growled but kept quiet.

_I have nothing to say to her. It'd just make it worse._

The noise of sirens came through from the outside as the door started to be kicked in.

"We should make ourselves scarce." Obake looked over to Kame and Phoenix. "We're done here."

"You're coming back for this gear later huh?"

"Only if it's not taken by the cops."

Obake picked up the jackal robot, placing it on his shoulder.

"Got everything you need, Anubis?"

Anubis nodded, making himself comfortable.

"Alright, we're done here."

After cuffing Erin to one of the machines, the four dispersed from the building, letting the cops finish up the job. They all watched as they stormed the area, soon bringing Erin out.

"Well done, guys." Eboni said into their communication devices. "Dragoness is detained and Tadashi's secret is safe."

"And we have more information than we bargained for." Obake smiled. "I'm going to ask for your assistance deciphering what we obtained."

"You can count on me. Just get my baby home."

Obake petted Anubis' head.

"Of course."

"Good. Seriously, you guys did amazing."

"We make a pretty good team, huh?" Kame chuckled.

"I think so." Phoenix crossed his arms. "Not bad for a ragtag team of vigilantes."

Obake chuckled, bringing an arm around Kame.

"I couldn't be prouder of my Little Star."

"Aww Daaaad."

"I mean it." He gave her a gentle look, before looking up at Phoenix. "Though, with what we learned… we can't simply stop here. I hope you realize that."

"I do. Others are going to get hurt if we don't do something. So… I'm willing to go further." Phoenix gave a serious look. "Some one has to help."

Obake nodded, smiling.

"Just what I wanted to hear."


	12. Cautionary

" _Professor! Look! Look!"_

_Grace smiled as she beheld the invention before her. While still a work in progress, the mini power generator before her was quite a sight to see. She placed a hand on Obake's shoulder, a proud look in her dark colored eyes._

" _You're doing wonderfully, Bob. Think you'll be able to get it done in time for the open house?"_

" _You bet ya! I just need to put the finishing touches on the amplifier." Obake held up the piece he was working on, an ecstatic grin on his face. "With this, this generator, or anything for that matter, can run on a huge amount of energy for days and never hit a low battery. Think of how much that could help people!"_

" _I'm sure it will." Grace chuckled, squeezing his shoulders. "You're going to make the world a better place, Bob."_

" _You really think so?"_

" _I know so and I certainly can't wait to see what you can do."_

_Did you, though?_

Obake sighed, looking at his reflection on the visor of the helmet he was working on.

He should've been in bed right now but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep. When there was work to be done he had to get it done when he could. Plus, he wanted some alone time in his lab and late at night was the only time he could get that.

It had only been a week now since detaining Dragoness. Saga had become a lot more quiet for everyone. Tadashi and Trina still went out to go help people but at least there was no concern of an arsonist causing trouble. Despite that, Obake couldn't really rest easy with the information they had.

_Liv has a whole team of people out there tracking other people like they're rare animals. I can't just sit by and let her get away with it. I'm not going to let them meet the same fate I did._

Obake lowered his head, feeling at the left side of his face.

_I can't… let someone else go through that same pain._

" _Make it stop! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!"_

" _It's okay, Bob. It'll all be over soon. Just breathe."_

" _AUUUUGH!"_

"Bob?"

Obake straightened up, looking behind him to see Kim in the entryway of his lab. She wore a look of concern as she peered in.

"You okay?" she asked.

Obake stared at her in silence before turning away, looking back at the helmet on the table.

"Just have a lot on my mind."

Kim made her way over, pulling up a chair, sitting next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, rubbing his back.

Obake remained silent for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"It's… strange for me to be doing what I'm doing now. I used to be a crime lord for a whole year and now, here I am trying to be a hero and help people… I have to wonder if…" he lowered his head. "If Granville would think differently if she saw me now."

Kim frowned at this.

"I'm guessing the last time you saw her it wasn't exactly a happy reunion?"

"Not really…" Obake closed his eyes. "It was right before I was going to destroy the city. I mocked her, Kim…"

"Bob…"

"Told her it was because of her I was the way I was… and while there was some truth it wasn't her fault I decided destroying the city was a way to make the world a better place. I just…" He brought his hands to his face. "I was just so angry at her for not being there for me when I needed her. She said she looked forward to seeing what I could do and yet… she wasn't there during therapy. She wasn't there to help me pick up the pieces." He sighed. "And Liv used that as a means of coercing me… and I want to let that go. I really do. I want to forgive it… but I just wonder if she could ever forgive me." Obake moved his hands away from his face, looking at them. "As far as she's concerned, she created a monster."

Kim brought an arm around his shoulders, stroking his arm.

"I think with time, she may forgive you. It's like I said before, those you hurt might not forgive you but the least you can do to prove to them that you've changed and are truly sorry for what you did, by doing what you're doing right now." She squeezed his shoulder. "As for Granville, I think she would forgive you because you're being the man that she believed you could be."

Obake gave a small smile, bringing an arm around her.

"Thanks, Kim… I needed to hear that."

"Anything to help." Kim rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the helmet he was working. "So, come up with a vigilante name yet? I doubt you can go by Obake again."

"I can't and I won't be. Instead, I'm going by a name that Trina and Tadashi came up with that I quite like a lot."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

Obake grinned, the left side of his skull glowing for a moment as the purple EL wire on the helmet lit up.

"Grid Ghost."

oooooo

"It seems we have a problem on our hands."

Naoki was resting his chin on his hands, looking at the monitor before him. Coilin and Drake were staring back at him from a window on said monitor, both having their arms crossed.

"Prey tell, Takeuchi." Coilin raised an eyebrow.

"Erin has been apprehended." he narrowed his eyes. "Not sure how but she was and her lab was ransacked. Any research she had on The Phoenix is now gone."

"Hm… I see how that's a slight problem but I don't see how it affects us directly." Drake closed his eyes. "I mean, Erin was a dear friend of ours and she will be missed but honestly, I'm not sure how much use that mutant would've been to Liv anyway. The stuff we're looking into is way more valuable in regards to bettering humanity."

"Think deeper, you two." Naoki growled. "The fact Erin was apprehended means someone found out what she was up to. Which means they probably now know about us and by extension, know about Liv. I don't think Ms. Amara would be pleased if the public found out the true nature of Sycorax. She already has enough to worry about. Let's not give her a reason to turn her frustrations on us."

"Fair point." Coilin ran a hand through his hair. "I'd rather we not have our funding cut or have Liv sick one of her… "creations" on us because of a slip up."

"Hear about what she did not too long ago?" Drake asked. "While the public didn't know it was her doing, but she mutated a well known chef thief into a weird cat hybrid creature. Did you know she could do that? Last I checked she was still in the works with that kind of tech."

Naoki grimaced, shuddering.

"I've seen the police footage. I was hoping it wasn't whom I thought, but goes to show she's making faster leaps than we are. That's why we need to prove we're useful so our own goals don't wind up thrown to the wayside. I'd rather not become some freak of nature. We're already after those."

"You think I want that either?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"All I'm saying is… we need to be more careful… and we need to move soon. I already have my own plans in motion, I can't take them back. What do you two plan to do?"

"We're planning a capture of the water being soon. It's taken a lot of deep research and coercion but we found some very willing people who know how to trap the being. For a price, of course." Coilin grinned. "Regardless, we have a cage just for him."

"Puts a whole new twist on a house of mirrors." Drake chuckled. "He'll be clay in our hands and eventually, Liv's."

Naoki smirked, leaning back in his chair, lacing his fingers together.

"Lovely. He'll certainly be interesting to study. Do send me the video files later, won't you?" He chuckled. "He won't even know what hit him. Brilliant plan really. Where did you source the trap from?"

"Some odd folks who in our honest opinion are kind of too superstitious but yet are so helpful. We'll explain more when we have the specimen. It makes more sense when there's evidence to help explain it. What about you?"

"Yeah, what do you plan to do with those stitched together freaks?"

He grinned.

"First, get as much information as I can regarding to how their bodies are functioning… Then, when I have the data I need, I'll simply take what I need. It doesn't matter, they'll just be part of my "trials" my clinic front is creating." He grinned. "No one will even realize they're gone until it's too late. I WILL achieve my goal… and by extension, bring Liv a step closer to hers."

"Sounds like we're all setting into motion then." Coilin narrowed his eyes. "Though, I guess for once I have to say this. We must proceed with caution."

"Indeed." Naoki's grin faded. "Whatever took her out could come for us next."

"Well then." Drake smirked. "We'll just give them a nice "warm welcome" if they dare grace use with their presence."

Naoki nodded, looking to a frame on his desk.

"A warm welcome indeed."

Naoki smiled.

"Gentlemen, let's begin."


	13. Living Metal

"Ugh… These emails are too vague."

Eboni growled a bit as she tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair, her eyes locked on her displays.

"People with special prosthesis… and an odd anomaly with "healing water". How is anyone supposed to work with that? No amount of internet search has lead me anywhere and my personal intel are stumped. You know it's bad when THEY'RE stumped."

Tadashi frowned at this, crossing his arms.

"Guess they were vague on purpose for…. well, probably this very reason. To throw anyone off if they were ever to be found out."

"Yeah, and I hate it. It's one thing to deal with fire walls and hacking passwords. It's another thing when you're given cryptic information in the form of vagueness." Eboni ran a hand through her hair. "I hate it, hate it, hate it, HATE IT so much."

Tadashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Eboni. We'll figure something out. Just… don't curse anyone."

"I make no promises."

Tadashi shook his head before looking over to Obake.

The man was currently over at Eboni's work table, making adjustments to some gear.

"What do you make of any of this, Obake?"

Obake shrugged.

"Can't really make anything of nothing. What we need is more information. If need be, we'll just pay Dragoness a visit in jail. I'm sure three months has given her plenty of time to think about what she did."

"Maybe but knowing her she'd probably not tell us anything unless she could get something in return and that something would probably be freedom."

"And knowing who she worked with, she would be airtight about her information. Liv isn't a fan of people who leave loose ends."

"Then we're screwed." Eboni flopped in her chair.

"Not entirely, we just need to look from a new angle." Obake remarked, not looking up from his work. "We do have names, Naoki, Coilin and Drake to work from, we just unfortunately don't have last names to go with them or locations to give us specifics."

Eboni leaned her head back.

"We're basically sitting ducks till I dunno, some divine being drops something out of the sky for us to work with. Other than that, I don't see what else we can do-"

"They say what we are, but we don't have to be!"

Eboni and Obake both straightened up at the sound of a song playing out of nowhere.

"The heck-"

"Ah, sorry." Tadashi held up his phone. "Ringtone for a friend of mine. They really like Fall Out Boy." Tadashi unlocked the phone, answering the call. "Hey, Kuro, long time!"

"Hey, I don't have a lot of time-Ack! Hey, keep that thing away from me! But we need you to hurry over here to Hollow Creek. It's bad!"

Tadashi's look turned serious.

"Where in Hollow Creek? And what's the situation?"

"You're not gonna like this. It's near the hospital I used to work at, Hollow General and it's a fire. Not too awful that the fire department can't deal with it-" There was a crash in the background, as Kuro let out a curse under his breath. "Look, the person who started it is here and they're NOT backing down. They're wiping us out pretty fast. How quick can you get here to help us even the odds?"

"What kind of person?"

"I dunno, Dominic got 'em in the arm and I saw metal. I doubt it's human."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. I'll be bringing a cavalry with me. Hang in there till then."

"Trying- Ack! Gotta go!"

Click!

Tadashi immediately put away his phone.

"Eboni, get the Phoenix Cycle ready to go, notify Trina that I need her help and get a paramedic team put together at Saga General Hospital and have them head straight to Hollow General."

Eboni nodded.

"You got it. What's going on?"

"Not sure but if you ask me." Tadashi hurried out of the room. "I think we just found one of the things we're looking for."

oooooo

They had to be careful. One wrong move and it was over.

They couldn't believe their situation.

Dangerous calls, they were used to. That was part of being in first response. Be it fires, people who were out of control, or bad weather, they went wherever they were needed. Their patients lives counted on it.

But this… this was something they never could've imagined being in.

"We're cowering behind our own ambulance because it's waiting for us. It's toying with us!"

Kuro peered around the corner, a figure illuminated by the flames, staring them down. Waiting. Their hands raised to strike at a moment's notice.

"It's waiting for us to move because we don't have a choice." Kuro sighed. "And we know what we have to do. People need us and if we can't get back over there, then we gotta force our way through. Connor, what are the odds Ebony can run that thing over?"

"It'd flip the bus and we'd all be dead."

Their gaze went to a toppled over fire engine lying several feet away.

"... That was not pleasant."

"No it wasn't." Kuro looked back over, narrowing his eyes. "... Watch my back, I'm going for it."

"I don't recommend it but you're gonna do it anyway."

"Yep."

Kuro dashed from their hiding spot to his target. The target in question, something that resembled what appeared to be a young woman but it certainly wasn't one with the metallic plating that made up some of its skin. Not to mention the unsettling red eyes.

Kuro went to give it a hard kick in the chest, only for the being to catch his foot with both their hands. They gave a crazed grin as they locked eyes with Kuro.

"Such strength… Father would love to have such things under his belt." The grip tightened. "I'm sure you could go without a leg or two for a day. You'd live."

_Father?_

Kuro growled, struggling to get free, slamming his hand into the side of their head.

They didn't budge, their grip tightening before spinning around, knocking him off balance.

"UGH! LET GO OF ME!" He kicked up with his free leg.

The robot scowled.

"I didn't want to do this." The grin returned as they let out a giggle. "I guess I'll just have to use force."

They struck their free arm out, a blade protruding itself from the top of it.

"You'll feel a slight pinch." She giggled again. "Now hold still-"

CLANK!

The robot was sent flying into a wall as an armored figured punched her hard in the face. Kuro backed up a bit, getting a good look at the figure.

The armor they wore was various shades of dark gray and had purple EL wire patterns. Their face was obscured by a full on helmet with a black tinted visor. They looked to Kuro, offering a hand.

"Sorry we kept you waiting. Traffic was terrible."

Kuro took it, rising to his feet.

"Nah, perfect timing. You missed the throwing of everything in a ten foot radius." He looked over the figure's shoulder at the robot, narrowing his eyes. "Got any ideas how to take it out?"

"Hm… A few. If I may?"

Kuro held up his hands, taking a step back.

"Go for it, I'd rather not lose my legs again."

The robot got up from where she was sprawled out, growling at them before taking a running start.

"I'M NOT DONE HARVESTING!"

The armored figure charged at the robot.

"There shall be no such thing." They drew out two discuses from their back that lit up with a purple charged energy. "Now, let's see how well you deal with concentrated plasma!"

The robot was hit square in the chest with a slashing motion from the two discuses, sending the robot stumbling backwards before they were kicked down.

"Whoa…" Kuro whispered.

"Impressive, right?"

Kuro jumped, looking to his side to see Takashi was now present, all donned up in his Phoenix armor.

"You're friends with this guy?"

"Yep." Takashi grinned, moving to stand next to Kuro. "The public knows him as Grid Ghost but since you get to know all kinds of secrets, just call him Obake."

"Obake eh?" He crossed his arms. "Good to know." Relief came to his eyes, as he turned to Takashi. "Thank you for this."

"Anytime. We were glad to help. Now, I believe we both got work to do. How many victims?"

"We already had four of the initial eight victims transported before tall, metallic and knife happy showed up. Four are left, all firefighters that she took out."

"Leave that to me and Kame then. Obake will take care of the insane one." Takashi grinned. "After all."

Another figure was hiding in the shadows.

"It's two against ones."

Before the robot could react, they were grabbed from behind by what seemed to be a duplicate of Obake.

"Now you're gonna be a good little robot and tell me things I need to know and maybe I won't maim you." Obake growled, keeping a firm grip on the robot.

_So glad I was able to rework the nanodex in time._

She let out a shriek, struggling against him, but it was no use.

"That's not the answer I asked for. I'll ask one more time…Tell me, everything."

"NEVER! I won't betray my Father!"

…  _I swear, I'm going to punch whoever this "Father" is._

The side of his face glowed as he tapped into her systems, the robot going still, her red eyes glazing over.

"Now… Tell me what I need to know."

"Specify information."

"Who is ''Father"? And what are you here to harvest exactly?"

"Father is Naoki Takeuchi, brilliant prosthesis innovator and my creator. I am here to collect data on El Curacion Del Eden for they have prosthesis that Father desires to have in regards to his work and for the research of Liv Amara in improving the human body."

"And why does Liv want prosthesis exactly? Improving the human body is vague."

"Unknown. She never specified. All that is known is that her research all revolves around repairing and improving the human body."

"Hm… I see…"

_Can't say that about me. She was killing me with my issues._

"That'll be all then. Now, run along back home."

He let go as the robot stumbled forward, a lost look coming to their eyes before they ran off, disappearing around the corner.

_Now, the game of cat and mouse begins. Be a good little spy for me now._

He turned back to where Takashi was, his gaze on Kuro in particular.

_Prosthesis huh? How advanced are they that they're worth maiming someone for?_

Obake's hands balled into fists, as did his robotic twin's.

_Because if even Liv has her eyes on them, then it's definitely not something ordinary._


	14. The Armory

It took a bit before all the insanity died down at the clinic. The fire was put out after an hour or so and everyone was transferred safely to another clinic and were under the careful watch of the police force.

Now, Obake, Tadashi and Trina found themselves in the back of a large ambulance with a team of paramedics, on there way to some unknown destination.

One of the paramedics, Connor, couldn't stop staring at Obake's robotic twin, fascinated by the invention.

"So, it mimics everything you do?" he asked.

"To a point." Obake kept his eyes locked upward on a light in the ceiling of the ambulance. "More so it does what I tell it to do through electric pulse signals I send to it with an implant in my skull. It can mimic me when I need it to but with enough orders it can basically act on its own and can fight for me if I happen to be out of commission."

"We need one of those for driving this sucker so SOMEONE can stop trying to kill us!" Another one of them, Dominic, spoke up.

"I will turn this thing around and kick you out!" Warned the driver.

"Hey, I gotta go home with her later." Connor warned. "Don't get my wife mad at me, please."

Obake chuckled.

"Truth be told, it's a refurbished concept. Much more efficient than it was."

_Far more effective and less nightmare inducing._

"So, where are we headed?"

"We got our butts kicked pretty hard so we all need some adjustments." Kuro rubbed the back of his neck, wincing a little. "I'm not looking forward to our mechanic's reaction to this one."

"Oh?"

"Nice guy but very no nonsense when it comes to getting things fixed… and we're honestly repeat customers. These are still my first set but the others well… there were incidents."

"Too many." Connor grinned sheepishly. "What can I say? I couldn't help it."

"Suuuure." Kuro nudged him a little. "Keep telling yourself that, Connor."

"Hey!"

Tadashi shook his head.

"Glad to hear some things are still the same at least… Though I have to ask. How long has… this been happening? The crazy robot thing? Or was it just today?"

"The fires have been happening for awhile now. Really picked up about three months ago… The attack, THAT is brand new." Connor shuddered. "Came outta nowhere."

"We've been having arson lately, more than usual. We thought it was going to quiet down but the robot seriously threw us for a loop. It just kept screaming about taking our prosthetics and even went as far as to throw a freaking fire truck at us. It didn't really care if we were alive or dead when they were done." Kuro added in, a tired look coming to his eyes.

Tadashi winced.

"That's insane… Why didn't you tell me about the fires?"

"They weren't bad enough to tear you away from Saga. We could handle them. Homicidal robot? Different story."

"I see… Well, I'm glad you called, because I think we might have an idea of what's going on."

"We just need to be sure. We'll find out soon just working on the details." Obake said. "And get you all taken care of."

"Don't worry. Lance will do that just fine."

The ambulance soon came to a stop, arriving at the destination.

Outside was a nicely sized house laboratory hybrid. It was all blocked shape, right down to its windows and even walkways. What stood out most was a crest that was right above the entryway. It was a gauntlet with a cybernetic theme to it with the initials L.W. written on the back of the hand.

"Welcome to Wylie Prosthesis Research and Development Labs." Kuro grinned, leading everyone out of the ambulance. "Small but very efficient and pump out quality prosthesis."

"I've… never heard of them." Obake commented, raising an eyebrow at this. "I'm assuming small company and not a lot of publicity?"

"Try it's a four man company… or rather… three men and a woman." Dominic crossed his arms. "And yeah, they don't like to make a big show about themselves either. Only way you hear of them is through word of mouth or they find you."

"Charming with that last bit."

"It's true." Kuro shrugged, helping Connor out of the ambulance. "He found each and every one of us."

"Seriously, you'll like him."

They headed up to the door, Kuro pressing a button next to it.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice came over an intercom as a security camera fixated on the group.

"Toshio, it's the team. Mind letting us in for a repair session?"

"One second! Also, would it kill you guys to come by just to say hi or something?"

"We love you too. Next time I'll bring food from Mari's cafe."

There was a buzz before the door opened.

"Come right on in and head straight to the lab bay."

"Thank you."

Kuro gave a gesture, leading everyone inside.

Obake let his eyes wander, noting while things had a bit of organization to them… it was also chaotic. The walls were strewn with all kinds of blueprints for different kinds of prosthesis… even artificial organs.

Trina moved closer to her father, wrapping an arm around him.

"Should we be concerned?"

Obake brought an arm around her.

"No. I know an unsettling lab when I see one. I had one for a time and well… I've seen Scyorax. Honestly… this feels like home."

She giggled, keeping close.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, reminds me of yours." She looked around, huddling close. "Same chaotic but homey feel."

"Indeed. I'm eager to meet the man himself behind all of this."

"You just want ideas to update O-Bot-Kae."

"I did NOT name him that missy."

"You didn't but I did."

They soon came to the lab bay. The area in question was definitely neater than what they had seen. Tools were all set up properly, exam tables were kept nice and clean and the floor didn't have a single thing obstructing it. The lighting was a nice gentle blue mixed with some yellow, giving a calm feeling. Monitors and machines were all on stand by, set up all around the room.

"You knuckleheads better have a good excuse as to why you're all showing up at my doorstep."

All turned, seeing a man approach. He had messy dark blond hair that gradieted from blond to black in the back. He had gentle green eyes and was dressed in a loose blue collared shirt that had all matters of oil smudges and stains in it. Glasses sat on top of the man's head and he had a set of dark colored gloves that went up to his elbows.

He crossed his arms, giving a small grin.

"Though regardless, glad to see you all." He eyed Obake, Tadashi and Trina. "And am curious as to who these strangers are."

"We got jumped." Ebony dead panned, sitting on one of the exam tables, holding up her right arm, a metallic hand hanging barely on by the wires. "And we got the tar beaten outta us."

"It's a… long story." Kuro grinned sheepishly. "And we'll be glad to tell it after?"

"Mm-hm. I expect a lot of good excuses of why my masterpieces got damaged." He smirked before starting to gather up his tools. "Sit your butts down and rest up. I'll go in accordance of worst to just needs a touch up."

The paramedic team members nodded, all going to sit on their own exam tables, Obake, Trina and Tadashi choosing to stand off to the side, wanting to observe.

"Ebony first since her hand is not even functioning anymore, then Dominic for his hands, since both of them got broken, then me since the plating on my legs got roughed up and then Connor."

"Duly noted. Toshi? Can you get the spares from the back?" He called over his shoulder.

"On it!"

"Thank you, Love!"

Obake moved a bit closer.

"Is it alright if I observe?"

"Fine by me. Got a name?"

"Bob Aken but I prefer Obake."

"Ah, pleasure. Well, observe away." Lance got right to work, starting with Ebony. "What brings you to my lab along with your comrades?"

"We were the calvary to make sure these five didn't lose their limbs or their lives." Obake answered. "We're currently in the middle of an effort to stop some scientists who are working for a company known as Scycorax."

Lance stopped, his hands freezing up, earning a hiss from Ebony.

"Hey! Watch the nerves!"

"A-Ah, sorry." Lance corrected the mistake. "Just… That name… That brings back bad memories."

Obake raised an eyebrow.

"That so?"

"Yeah… Let's just say they were a bit… too invested in what I wanted to do for the future. Or rather… they had a very twisted way of looking at my work."

"Sounds like Liv… Though her aside, does the name Naoki Takeuchi ring any bells?"

Lance was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"How do you know that name?"

"He's someone of interest to me… and was associated with someone named Dragoness who was just recently detained. What they both have in common is they are working for Liv Amara, along with two other people, all working to give her some form of research in exchange for something she can promise them. Think you might know what she could possibly give him and why he would be targeting those with your product?"

Lance narrowed his eyes.

"I'd love to answer all those but right now, I need to focus on healing. I can't do that when I'm angry so I would kindly ask you please drop the subject until I am done. Understood?"

"Loud and clear."

Lance fell quiet, going back to work, his hands moving at a remarkable speed. Diligent but fast as before long, he was finished with Ebony's hand and had moved onto Dominic's prosthetics.

Obake moved back over to Trina and Tadashi, crossing his arms, remaining silent as Lance carried on with his treatments.

Soon enough, he was done.

_So fast._

"Phew… Alright, you're good." Lance wiped his brow, stepping away from Connor. "Just take it easy next time a call like that goes out… Also," Lance held a wrench to Connor's face. "I don't ever want to hear about you taking your back out again. It's an artificial spine not a spaghetti noodle. Got it?"

"Got it, got it, geeze! Put down the wrench!" Connor put his hands in a surrender pose. "No need to threaten me."

Lance smirked, lowering the wrench.

"Just making sure my warning sticks."

Lance put his tools away, looking over to where Obake, Tadashi and Trina were.

"I will be with you all in a moment, just need to go check on something. Toshi? Care to show them to the guest room?"

"Right away." Toshio grinned, giving a wave, signalling everyone to follow her.

Everyone filed after her, Obake being the last one to leave. He took a glance behind him, taking note which was Lance was going. Where the hallway he was going down lead to… he wasn't sure.

_But I'm sure in due time I will._

oooooo

As Lance promised, he soon joined the group in the guest room, sitting down in one of the chairs that faced across from them.

"Start where ever you like." Lance said, resting his chin on his hands. "I'll do my best to answer."

Obake nodded.

"As I asked earlier, Naoki Takeuchi. What do you know about him and his goals and why he's associated himself with Sycorax?"

Lance narrowed his eyes, sighing.

"I know a lot about him… more than I'd like to admit."

"I feel like I've heard that name before somewhere." Kuro hummed in thought.

"You probably have if you're up to date with medical research in my field." Lance closed his eyes. "Naoki Takeuchi is a man of innovation when it comes to prosthesis research and development. He knows how to build a prosthetic and how to budget, he's just not very fast at it or good at designing and is more skilled in being a good speaker and presenter to companies and hospitals who want to invest in what he has to offer. Investors like Liv Amara."

"I see." Obake narrowed his own eyes. "Continue."

Lance sighed again.

"From what I understand,Naoki is working with Liv in trying to develop close to life like prosthesis, as in, limbs that might as well be detached and made of organic material kind, something close to my work but "better". Only problem is he doesn't exactly know how mine work."

"So the freak that was trying to maim us…?" Ebony sneered.

"Was probably his creation. While he might not be the best at designing advanced prostheses, he is skilled in basic work that's suited for an android."

"I get the feeling it doesn't stop there." Obake kept his eyes locked with Lance's. "I have to say, you know a lot about him. I'm kind of surprised you know details in regards to his partnership with Liv. Not exactly something that's been publicly stated."

Lance glanced to the side.

"Word gets around quick in the community I'm in."

"Oh, I'm sure, it's how any science based community is, especially medicine. However… it's more than that, isn't it?"

"... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then allow me to ask this. Any idea WHY he decided to partner with Liv? After all, I'm sure it's not something he's doing out of the kindness of his heart."

Lance went dead silent, his body tensing up.

"Lancelot?" Kuro gave a concerned look. "What's the matter?"

Toshio put a hand on his back.

"Lancey?"

Lance got up.

"I need a moment."

Lance hurried out of the room, leaving everyone in shock.

"What's gotten into him?" Tadashi asked.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Obake got up, hurrying after him.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Toshio tried to grab his arm to stop him, barely missing it by a second.

"As am I."

Kuro followed after him.

"KURO!"

Toshio let out a frustrated sigh, chasing after the two.

"YOU TWO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Obake and Kuro ignored her, keeping up their pace, following far enough behind Lance to not draw attention, but staying far enough of ways from Toshio's grasp.

"So you have no idea either?" Obake asked Kuro.

"None. Lance doesn't really talk about personal matters to me and the team. He just does his job and that's that."

"Keeps to himself. Understandable but sadly, I need to know for the sake of knowing what to do."

Lance soon approached a door, inputting a code before rushing in, the door closing as soon he entered.

Obake, Kuro and Toshio stopped at the door.

"Ha… You… You can't get in without the passcode." Toshio grinned. "Now you two idiots come straight back to the guest room with me."

Obake smirked.

"Child's play."

"... Come again?"

The left side of Obake's face glowed a faint purple.

"Lock coming undone in three… two… one."

Click.

The door opened within moments.

"... Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"I am not. Now, excuse us."

Obake hurried in, Kuro following after him.

"W-Wait! Don't!" Toshio chased after them. "This is a private area!"

"All the more reason for me to see what's in it!"

Obake and Kuro soon came to a stop, seeing where the hallway they were running down lead to. It was a small room… a bedroom. Or at least, what appeared to be a bedroom.

The room was painted a pale purple, shelves filled with a mixture of children's toys and medical supplies, lining the wall. A desk at the far right, along with what looked like a balance bar used for psychical therapy or ballet.

Stars and butterflies covered the walls in decals, as their gaze moved about the room. It was virtually the perfect room for a child… Except for the monitors and machines, that littered the room, surrounding the bed.

Lance was standing beside it, his back to them, his hand resting on the side of it. Unlike the rest of the room, this was a hospital bed at an incline.

_What in the world…?_

Obake and Kuro approached, shrugging off Toshio's attempts to stop them, their eyes widening.

Lying in the bed was a young girl of eleven or twelve years of age, connected to the machines in question, her eyes closed, a quilt tucked up to her chin, hiding the rest of her body from view.

"So, do you plan to explain this?"

Lance jumped, looking in their direction, anger entering his gaze.

"How did you get in here!? This is a restricted area-"

Obake had his implant glow, silencing Lance.

"I have my ways. Now… answer me this." Obake eyed the child. "Where does this little girl fit into all this?"

Lance's anger faded away quickly, slight shame coming to his eyes as he turned to the girl, lowering his head.

"Her name is Nozomi. She is a special patient of mine I've been treating for awhile now. I've been working day and night so that she can lead a normal life again. It hasn't been easy but… I've made leaps in bounds with her treatments… but now I worry I may not be able to do what I intended."

"Why not?"

"Because… Naoki wants her back."

Obake's eyes along with Kuro's widened.

"What?"

"Why would he want her?" Kuro asked.

"One simple fact alone."

Lance turned to face them, his expression cold and full of sorrow.

"She's his daughter."


	15. Cornered

Obake narrowed his eyes, giving Lance a questioning look.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Lance… You have to be kidding me right?" Kuro asked, concern coming to his eyes.

Lance clenched his fists, lowering his gaze.

"I'm not. Why would I lie about something as important as that? She's Naoki's."

"Then why is she here? Not with him if he's so invested in getting her back?"

Lance looked back to Nozomi's face, a tired look coming to his eyes. He rested his hand on her head, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Because, if I hadn't stepped in when I did… she would be dead. As I said, this kind of thing isn't his specialty."

Obake frowned at this.

"I'm guessing there is quite the story."

"Yes… and it's not one I want to tell in full. I'll just keep at this: Nozomi is in desperate need of good prostheses and artificial organs in order to live, such things I am on my way to creating and giving her. I just fear he'll take her away before I can complete the process… and do something much much worse now that he's under Liv's thumb. And I fear what someone like Liv… someone who's too ambitious for her own good, would do with the work I've developed with my team."

Obake placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So… to put it short. He's a grieving father who is willing to do anything to get his daughter back even if it might be questionable?"

Lance lowered his head.

"Basically… He wasn't always like this but… Nozomi's accident that made her like this caused him to snap and now… he's not exactly who he used to be." Lance closed his eyes. "I'd say more but I really… really don't want to."

"And you don't." Kuro frowned. "I wouldn't mind hearing the whole story at some point but I can't force it out of you and… well, I think we need to focus on the present."

"We do… because I don't want you guys getting hurt again and I don't want him EVER finding out this is where I've hidden her." Lance gave them a pleading look. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop him, but he can't come here. He just… can't. She's too frail."

Obake squeezed his shoulder.

"Take it from someone Liv had under her thumb before… coming out of the fog she puts you in, is shock enough to scare you into line. Just depends where that line is." His gaze softened. "We'll help, but how about we keep secrets to a minimum, hm?"

"Right… and no more hacking my private rooms?"

"No promises."

"Comforting…" Lance sighed. "Alright, let's… get back to the others. If we're going to put a stop to this it's best everyone is in the know… and I can provide information that I know for sure will lead you to the Naoki."

Obake gave a small smile.

"Then let's not waste anymore time then."

oooooo

" _Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look!"_

_Naoki smiled, watching as his daughter showed how easily she could get on pointe with her ballet slippers._

" _Well done, Nozomi, very well done!"_

" _Hee thank you! Been working real hard! Uncle Lance has been helping me between projects."_

" _Oh, so he hasn't been falling asleep in wires again?"_

" _Only a little but I save him!"_

" _That's my girl. Always there to do things others can't."_

" _That's me."_

_Nozomi hugged her father, sighing happily._

" _I love you, Daddy."_

" _I love you too."_

_So much…_

Naoki's eyes were full of sorrow as he looked at the photo of him and his daughter. Both were smiling in the picture, holding close to each other.

_Don't worry. I'll find you soon. I'm going to make it all better._

Beep beep beep.

Naoki looked up at this computer, seeing it was an incoming call from Liv. He put on his headset, answering it.

"Hello, Liv."

Liv appeared on screen, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hello to you too, Naoki. How goes the research?"

"Well enough. My children haven't been able to bring back a good sample just yet but we're closing in on obtaining one soon. Then, all the information will be passed on to you."

"Care to give an exact time window of when you'll get that sample?"

"Next week is what I'm shooting for. I'll let you know the minute I have it."

"Good because I'll be blunt with you, I need information soon or you can consider our deal closed."

Naoki's eyes widened at this.

"W-What?"

"It's nothing personal Naoki but I am in dire need for useful information and I'd rather this investment be fruitful rather than a waste. I'm running out of time for my project and disruptions over here in San Fransokyo are not helping. So, be clear with me now, can you deliver or can you not?"

"I…." He shook his head. "I can deliver, just give me a week longer please! I… Please, Ms. Amara."

"Naoki, I'm not in the mood for another goose chase on your part." Her eyes narrowed. "How. Long?"

He swallowed hard, looking back at the picture on his desk. His gaze darkened, looking back up at her.

"Two days, counting today. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good boy. I expect to hear from you by then." She gave him a warning look, a cool smile coming to her face. "No playing around. If you want to continue your work with Sycorax backing you, I expect results."

"Y-Yes." Naoki winced. "I'll try…" He swallowed hard, his stomach knotting up with dread. "I won't let you down."

"Good. I'll speak to you again tomorrow. Do not disappoint me."

"Of course, Ms. Amara."

The call ended, Naoki leaning back in his chair. He his hands gripped tightly the arms, a fire burning in his eyes.

_Whatever it takes._

_I'll get the job done._

oooooo

"We're doing what now?" Ebony asked, crossing her arms.

"Going straight to the source with this issue." Obake answered, eyes narrowed. "Tomorrow, we're invading Naoki's lab."

"That soon?" Dominic raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we plan with more time?"

"One night is enough."

"But… we don't know anything about his facility… We don't even know WHERE his lab is!" Connor exclaimed. "How do we plan when we don't know anything?"

Obake gave a smile, the side of his face glowing for a moment.

"Actually, we do."

"... Hah?"

Obake looked to Lance.

"Do you have any monitors I can work with so I can explain?"

Lance nodded, hurrying out of the room, soon returning with a laptop and projector.

"Will these do?"

"Perfectly."

Lance quickly set up the laptop and projector, letting Obake take over once he was done. Obake closed his eyes, his implant connecting with the laptop. Within moments windows opened up on it, a location being shown on a map along with information.

"I left a little tracker on our visitor when I hacked her earlier. She led me right to where he's hiding."

The paramedics gave him a stunned look before their gaze turned to the location on the map.

"Hm… That's not far from Curacion actually." Kuro noted. "About a half hour drive out."

"Then we have our plan." Obake smirked. "We invade the lab, stop him before he goes too far and no one gets hurt. Sounds relatively painless hm?"

"What? No live bait?" Tadashi asked.

"... What does he mean by that?" Connor asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing. He's tired. Regardless, how fast can you all be ready?"

"We only have one night to get this right?" Kuro looked to his team. "I think we've handled worse, haven't we?"

"Counting the fire Takashi pulled you out of? Yeah. Even if we run into the freak again…" Ebony clenched her prosthetic hand into a fist. "I got something waiting for 'er."

Lance frowned, crossing his arms.

"He's not going to get hurt… right?"

"Only if he attacks first. I have no intention of harming anyone if I can avoid it."

"Dad's good, he supplexed that thing." Trina grinned. "And I'm not too shabby myself."

Obake chuckled, patting her head.

"You can definitely hold your own." Obake looked to the others. "Regardless, we'll map out the facility and then we'll strike. Sound simple enough?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Lance leaned in.

"You promise Naoki will be fine?"

"I do." Obake gave a gentle look. "And your secret is safe with me and Kuro."

Kuro placed a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"We got your back, Lance."

Lance was startled for a moment before giving a faint smile.

"Thank you."

Kuro nodded.

"So, how about it?"

Obake smiled.

"Let's get to work."


	16. Compromise

Naoki's breath was rigid as he worked quickly to get the job in front of him completed.

_Just a few more adjustments… I'm not sending Kayako on her own again. She needs to have as much help as possible. We need to succeed._

Kayako was standing by. While she had one sole programming frame of mind… she couldn't help but worry for her creator. She had seen him be manic before but this… this was different.

"Father?" She spoke up, startling him as his gaze lifted. She took a step back at the infuriated look he gave her.

"What… is it dear?"

"Are you alright?"

Naoki let out a long breath, shaking his head as he went back to work.

"I should've just sent you out as a unit instead of solo. That was my mistake. It won't be made again… and you won't disappoint me again, right dear?" He gave her a chilling smile. "You'll make me proud of you, right?"

Kayako lifted her head up, nodding.

"Yes, Father." She moved closer. "What is your next set of instructions?"

Naoki finished his work, closing up where he had been working. He looked down at the robot that laid on the table. One that appeared to be a young man, with metallic plating covering parts of his face and arms. He activated a switch behind the robot's "ear" as eerie red optics came to life.

"Take Kojiro and get my samples. Unless you want us all to be turned to scrap, you will NOT let me down. Understand?"

"Yes, Father." She looked to the newer android, helping him up. "Come this way."

"We won't fail you." Kojiro looked back at him, a manic grin coming to his face. "Count on us."

_I have no choice._

_Liv is going to ruin everything if I don't._

_And if I fail this time… Maybe I'll just set my sights higher._

_Maybe… it's best to take out the snake at her head._

Naoki shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

_What am I thinking? No, no, that's a terrible idea._

_Just get the samples, appease Liv, then resume the search for Nozomi._

_That's all I have to do._

Naoki straightened up as the sound of the security alarm went off.

"Oh, what now!?"

He hurried over to his console, seeing where the alarm had been tripped. He looked through cameras, his eyes widening as he saw a person with a familiar looking uniform standing in front of the camera in one of the feeds.

They were making a funny face, sticking their tongue out.

"Come and get me mad man!" They taunted.

"Why… you…" He pushed a button on the console, slipping his headset on. "KAYAKO! We have intruders! Take them out using any force necessary!"

There was a crash as one of the security feeds was taken out.

"Kayako?" He repeated, looking through the feeds, trying to spot them. "Come on, honey, talk to me…"

Naoki froze as the alarm system went silent. It was eerily quiet now.

_What is going on?_

It was silence for another few moments before the sound of something buzzing was right next to Naoki's ear… or rather, right next to his throat.

"Step away from the console, slowly." said a voice. "We just want to talk."

Naoki glanced behind him, seeing a figure dressed in dark colored armor with purple EL wire pattern designs on it. They were holding a discus to his throat that had a purple glow to its edges that were warm near Naoki's throat.

Naoki's narrowed his eyes, a sneer coming to his face.

"And this is how you intend to start a conversation?"

They held the discus closer.

"It's the only way I can get you to listen to me and not kill my allies."

Naoki winced a little, leaning his head as far away from it as he could. He narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do to my children!?"

"Oh, don't worry, they're perfectly fine. Just taking a quick nap. Nothing to it. I promise, they're not damaged by any means possible save maybe a small dent in the head. Now, I won't ask again. Step away from the console. We want to talk."

"And who is "we"?"

"Him and us, Naoki."

Naoki straightened at hearing another voice. He knew who it belonged to as well. He turned his head slightly, seeing Lance enter the room, a serious look on his face, Kuro right beside him.

"Long time, old friend." Lance had a saddened look on his face. "I see stress hasn't been too kind to you nor has Liv."

Naoki growled.

"What… What have you done?"

"Naoki, please… just talk to us." Lance pleaded. "This," he gestured to the entirety of the lab space. "Isn't you. THAT isn't you."

Naoki went quiet, lowering his gaze.

"... What do you want from me?"

"To get you out of her clutches."

He froze up, his eyes widening. He gave Lance a look as if he was insane.

"... Why?"

"Because I don't want your daughter to see you like this… and I can't stand it anymore to see you fall more and more into your own insanity. And with Liv in the mix… I don't want to see what will happen to you."

Naoki narrowed his eyes.

"Right. Because you know so well about what's best for me and MY family huh!?"

"Naoki, we're not getting into this." Lance moved forward, resting a hand on his arm. "Please… Just let me help you too. Let's put that behind us… for her sake."

Naoki was quiet, before he stepped away from the console, his stance tense.

"Where is she?"

"If you tell us what we need to know, you can come back with us… You can see for yourself."

"Guaranteed." The armored figure said, pulling his discus away. "Naoki, listen, as someone who was once under Liv's thumb, you do NOT want to continue down this path. She will tear you apart to make you into what SHE wants. Whatever matters to you doesn't matter to her. You're nothing but a means to an end to her. It's how I was too."

Naoki looked to the armored figure, confused.

"And you are?"

The armored figure stood down, taking off his helmet, revealing his face.

"Bob Aken. More commonly known as Obake."

His eyes widened, stepping back.

"B. Aken… Of course…" He laughed a little, bringing a hand to his face. "Of course… She hasn't shut up about how much your brain helped her with the rest of her schemes."

"Ah, so Erin wasn't the only one who knew that." Obake gave him a serious look. "Regardless… Naoki, she doesn't care one bit about you, nor does she care one bit about your daughter. If she got her hands on her, it'd be a miracle if she even survived. She doesn't care who she hurts, who she tortures. Just as long as they're another stepping stone for her to get to her goals."

Naoki lowered his gaze, letting out a shaky breath. His eyes were glassy as he gripped at his arm.

"I just… I just want my baby girl back. I just want to see her face again and help her get better… That's all I wanted. I just wanted the grant money and the facility to work with!"

"And she wouldn't have given you any of that." Obake looked to Lance. "But someone already is working on doing just that… right?"

Lance nodded.

"Naoki, I've been working hard to bring her back. I'm almost at the end of my research. In just another month, she'll be working her way to being back on her feet again. You can be there if you just stop all this." Lance frowned. "Naoki… I can't change what happened… but what I can do is fix what's happening now. Please, I beg you, on Nozomi's behalf, come with us and leave this all behind."

_I can see her…. I can hold her again?_

"You promise… I can be there?"

Lance smiled, offering a hand to him.

"I promise. You wanna be the first thing she sees, don't you?"

Naoki smiled a little, shaking his hand… a few tears escaping.

"Nothing in the world sounds better…" He looked around him. "... What was I thinking?"

"You've always been protective of her. Just how you are. But let's keep it to sending robots after boys, eh?"

"Y-Yeah… Speaking of though…?"

"I'll help you reprogram them to NOT be killing machines." Lance chuckled. "So, what do you say?"

"We have a deal... " Naoki's eyes narrowed. "And please, allow me to give as much info as I can on cutting her down."

Obake smiled.

"Now, that's what I like hearing."

"C'mon… Let's get you outta here." Lance looked to Kuro. "Call everyone and tell 'em to get ready to leave."

"Right away." He saluted, hurrying off.

_A grieving scientist, who wanted only the best…_

_Liv, you really know how to pick them don't you?_

Obake placed a hand on Naoki's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise. And… from one estranged father to another, be glad it wasn't for over a year and you didn't do something that was reprehensible."

Naoki raised an eyebrow but gave him a grateful look, his stance relaxing.

"I suppose I should just be glad for her it's frozen in time… I just have to wait for her to wake up."

"And no more associating with Sycorax means you get to be that involved father again. Enjoy her."

Naoki smiled.

"I will."

"Good."

"Though… what about Liv? She doesn't exactly like loose ends."

"Don't worry." Obake grinned.

"It will all be taken care of."

_Every last crucial detail._


	17. Snake Oil

"Liv?"

Liv didn't even look from her work, keeping her eyes on the monitors in front of her. She only needed a voice to alert her who was behind her.

Besides, he was the only other person allowed in this room.

"What is it, Chris?"

"We've lost complete contact with Naoki Takeuchi. I tried contacting him a few hours ago and his console is completely dead. It would seem someone caught onto his schemes from what I could see from the cameras. Everything looked trashed."

"Shame… but honestly, I'm glad we're rid of him." Liv narrowed her eyes. "His work would've been useless for the project in the long run. Only use he would have would be as a monster."

"And also… I didn't find this out till today but Erin was apprehended about 3 months ago."

"Ah, that explains why I haven't heard from her in awhile." Liv frowned. "Bird Boy would've been a perfect addition to my collection. Imagine… a real phoenix that could tear Big Hero 6 to shreds."

"It certainly would've been something but… I guess the good news is we're only down to two people we're paying a huge amount of money to."

"Coilin and Drake, yes?"

"Correct. Last I checked, they said they should be able to deliver soon. They just want to speak with you personally before they give you anything."

"Well, I don't really have time for them right now. I don't really have time for anyone as it stands. We got a nuisance to take care of and I need to be sure I fulfill my goal."

Chris nodded.

"I'll notify them right away then."

"Thank you… and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I need DNA samples from a thing in another town. Deploy Momokase to there to retrieve them. All the info you need will be on your tablet."

"Right away."

"Also… check on Karmi for me. Make sure our little student is behaving."

"Yes, Liv."

Chris left without another word, leaving Liv to her devices.

Liv narrowed her eyes, looking to the work before her. A woman who bore an exact resemblance to her, resting in a stasis chamber.

_I'll get rid of those nuisances soon enough._

_I will save you._

_I promise._

oooooo

"Their names are Coilin and Drake Brooks. The two are brothers and run quite a business for themselves. Mainly in… what is basically snake oil that actually works."

Obake crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the information being shown to him on the screen by Naoki.

"Explain."

Naoki nodded, pulling up a video.

On screen, were two men, presumably Coilin and Drake, on a stage in a small town like area.

"Come one and come all for the miracle of a lifetime! See the wonders of our cure all product, Vitalis' Water!"

"You there! With your arm in a sling! Let us help you!"

A young child was brought onto the stage. There was bewilderment in their eyes and panic in their mother's.

_What are they doing!?_

Coilin uncorked a bottle of glowing blue water, pouring it onto the child's arm.

"Now… behold!"

It was a moment before the child attempted to move their arm, their eyes widening.

"It… It doesn't hurt anymore! I-I can actually move it!"

There was a wave of applause and cheers of amazement.

"See? With just a small amount, anything is possible!" Drake grinned.

"Buy some now and get yourself the miracle healing you've been thirsting for-!"

Naoki stopped the video.

"I think you've seen enough."

"I have." Obake pinched the bridge of his nose. "I… How is this even possible?"

"I'm not sure but I do know it has to do with something they captured."

Naoki pulled up a picture.

"Something that's been an urban legend in Downtown Saga."

Obake looked at the picture carefully, an eyebrow raised.

It was a picture of something fighting off blacked out creatures. A warrior, dressed in armor that was various shades of blue and had long light blue hair, weilding a sword… and was controlling water around it.

"Naoki… this better not be a joke."

"It isn't. This picture here is 100% authentic. And apparently… they actually managed to catch this thing. This… as they've heard it be called, Ayakashi."

Obake pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"... You know, with everything I've been through I think I can believe anything at this point." Obake sighed. "Do you know anything else about this Ayakashi?"

"Sadly, no. They were pretty secretive about the thing. Only thing they told me was they promised they could give me some of that Vitalis' Water. For a price, of course."

"And are you still meeting with them?"

"I just have to call them up so I can arrange it. They move a lot so I don't know where they are exactly."

"Then get that arrangement made. They're the last resource of Liv's we need to snuff out before we make our way to her. The sooner we get this taken care of the better."

Naoki nodded.

"Do… you have any idea what she might be planning?"

"Not entirely." Obake narrowed his eyes. "But it's Liv. Whatever she's doing behind the scenes can't be anything but trouble… I should know. I was part of it."

"I see… Well, I'll get the arrangement put together then you and your team can formulate a plan." Naoki smiled a little. "Got yourself quite the line up going. You're practically your own Big Hero 6."

Obake chuckled at this.

"Perhaps. I'm glad Kuro and his team are still willing to help but I think for now they should just focus on their town till we need them again. Tadashi, Trina and I can pull our own for now." Obake eyed Coilin and Drake in the still paused video. "And with what we're going up against, I don't think we'll need too much help."

"To be fair, they're not that much of a threat. Again, snake oil that actually works. To be perfectly honest, I was never that fond of them. I just wanted my daughter to be safe."

"And now you have that and made a turn around."

"And now? I'm making it all right."

Obake chuckled.

"We're in perfect agreement. Now."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Let's get to work."

oooooo

"Ah, so many sales." Drake grinned as he looked at their income. "At this rate we can just ditch the witch entirely!"

"Now, let's not get too ahead of ourselves." Coilin chuckled. "We still need to pay her off regardless. Our little trap couldn't have been made without her funding."

"True, true, but still, we're practically kings now."

"Won't deny that." Coilin leaned back in his chair. "Won't deny that at all."

He eyed the large containment not too far from him.

It was a large rectangular shaped containment unit made of transparent mirrors with an iron frame. Inside, rested a young man, donned in armor that was various shades of blue with long light blue hair.

He looked up weakly at Coilin. While an intimidating looking warrior, he barely had the strength to stand, reduced to kneeling in his containment.

"And it's all thanks to our golden goose."

Beep beep beep!

"Hm?" Coilin looked to Drake. "What's up?"

"Just an incoming call." Drake smiled. "It's Naoki."

"Ah, so I guess he didn't get caught after all like Chris told us. Put him on."

Drake nodded, answering the call on his computer.

"Naoki! Long time no see, old friend. We thought you had gotten caught."

Naoki chuckled.

"No cage can contain me. It was just time for a change of pace… and I found my little girl. A warehouse like what I was working out of prior was no place for a child of course."

"Of course, of course!"

"And I'd like to pick up my order if that's alright? I need 12 pints… and I'll offer a thousand for each pint."

Drake and Coilin grinned at this.

"You got yourself a deal. We're currently stationed in East Saga. We're planning on heading to San Fransokyo in about a day or so to drum up a bigger crowd. How about you stop by tomorrow evening?"

"It's a deal. How about… eight o'clock sharp?"

"Right after our next demonstration, that would be perfect."

"I look forward to seeing it in person."

"And we look forward to seeing you. Stay safe now."

Naoki nodded before hanging up.

Drake and Coilin grinned to each other, looking to their captive.

"We keep this up, we'll be set for the rest of our lives."

"And it's all thanks to you, Ayakashi."


	18. Shady Dealings

"Okay aaaaaaaand we're online!"

Eboni grinned as she beheld her work, a masterpiece, if she did say so herself.

Obake grinned at the results that came up on screen.

"A private network for our growing team. Nicely done, Eboni."

"Thank you, thank you." She gave a small bow. "Ah, I'm a genius."

"Yes, yes."

"So, this'll be something to link to other people we wind up teaming up with?" Trina asked.

"Yep." Eboni folded her arms behind her head. "Seeing as more heroes of different kinds keep popping up, thought it would be good if we could all stay connected. Including that if our allies meet other heroes, they can hook us up with them. Along with intel as well."

"Sounds like a good system to me." Tadashi grinned. "And it archives everything?"

"Yep. So, if someone needs information about what others are capable of before contacting them, then they'll know. Pretty simple but still awesome if you ask me. And the best part?" Eboni brought her fingers together. "No outsiders to try and stick their noses in. This system is air tight."

"Ahh, you're a genius!" Tadashi laughed.

"I know~!"

"All hail the Queen!" Trina laughed.

Eboni held her head higher before she busted up laughing.

"Now, let's not get overboard!"

Beep beep beep.

"Ah, look at that, a message." Eboni clicked on the alert. "Hey, it's Kuro!"

"Open it!"

She nodded, as a video message opened.

Kuro's smiling face appeared as he waved at the camera.

"Hey guys, just checking in on your brand new system."

He winced, as a loud meowing interrupted him. He turned the camera so it focused on the floor, showing a sphinx kitten, pawing at his pant legs.

"Zelda says hi. She's very opinionated about your network."

"MEEEERRRROOOOOW!"

Tadashi started laughing.

"Yep, sounds about right!"

Kuro turned the camera back to him, smirking.

"Anywhosen, I'm just at home right now, waiting for my shift at Curacion to start."

"MEW!"

"I'll be checking in again soon, just add me to the list. Anytime you need help medical or otherwise, call me up."

The video stopped. Eboni closed the alert, noting the rest of Curacion's EMS team had registered to the network already as contacts.

"Perfect… and hey, even Lancelot added himself!"

"Splendid."

She frowned as a new alert popped up.

"And… Naoki. Bob?"

"Let's see it."

" _Obake, I'm at the East Saga theater, on Sakura St._

_I'm meeting up with Drake and Coilin in two hours and would appreciate backup."_

"Well?"

Obake narrowed his eyes.

"Get me the bot."

Trina perked up.

"Not O-bot-kae."

"That's his name, Dad, get used to it!"

"Want me to go with you?" Tadashi offered.

"Yes. As much as my bot and I can work well on our own it would be nice to have back up."

"Sides, Tadashi, they're practicing medicine illegally technically. I know how much ya hate that!" Eboni chimed in.

He rolled his eyes, shoving her chair aside a little.

"I just wanna help out. So, count me in."

"Let's get ready for tonight then. Eboni, I assume you'll be our eyes in the sky as per usual via the visor?"

"Count on it."

"Let's go then."

"Can I come too?" Trina asked.

"I think I'd prefer you stay with Eboni this time." Obake gave a gentle look. "Nothing personal just… gut feeling. Do you understand?"

_I saw how they handled that boy with their demonstration I do NOT want them near my daughter._

Trina frowned.

"But…"

"Please, Little Star. I don't want you around those people."

She nodded, bringing her arms around him.

"Okay. I'll stay here and keep an eye on stuff. I'll tinker or something while I wait."

Obake brought his arms around her, kissing her head.

"Thank you dear. I love you very, very much. You know that, right?"

"I do. I'm still gonna worry though."

"I know. And so do I." Obake pulled back a little, tilting her chin up. "I'll be back home as soon as I can. Depending on how things go, how about a movie when we get home?"

"I get to pick it?"

"Always."

She grinned.

"Sounds like a deal to me! Have fun with your mission!"

"Well, as fun as busting corrupt salesman can be." Obake looked to Tadashi. "Shall we?"

Tadashi nodded.

"Let's bust some hacks."

oooooo

Naoki waited patiently outside the theater, tapping his foot.

He never imagined this particular day would be like this. He thought this day would be a momentous occasion for him. He'd have a cure for his daughter that really worked. He would be happy for both himself and his associates.

Instead, he was on edge, waiting to stop all that was happening.

He was a traitor now… and he was okay with that.

Mostly.

"Obake?" Naoki asked into his headset piece.

"Yes?" Obake answered back.

"How did… you feel when you woke up from your "haze"?" he asked, crossing his arms, looking around to see if he could spot the man.

There was a bit of silence before Obake answered.

"Disoriented, at first. It was… odd. I hadn't really thought about everything I had done. Of course, I had a tumor make me not really think too hard about certain aspects of my actions but… it… was quite the experience when I realized just how far I had gone… and what I had lost in the process. Couldn't really think clearly until after Kim fixed me but before that… all I knew was that I was angry because of how much I had been deceived. I wanted vengeance… and I still do. I just don't have a blood lust anymore that I won't deny was biting at the back of my head. That calmed into just wanting to stop Liv and… make sure no one else gets hurt."

"I see… I think I'm about the same way then." Naoki rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course, different course of action for what I want to do but… yeah. Though… I have to ask, do you have any plans after you stop her? I doubt you just want to do hero stuff from now on."

"I actually do have plans for what I want to do when I'm not Grid Ghost. Been working on it on the side. I… want to be a teacher. It's what I always wanted to be when I was a kid. I wanted to teach others, to show them what they could become with the proper focus. I had to let that dream go for a time but now… I can actually have it again. It'll take work but I'm okay with that. It'll be worth it."

Naoki smiled.

"I wish you the best of luck with that then. When she's old enough, maybe you could teach my daughter."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind." Obake sighed. "Alright… look alive. You got company."

Naoki looked to see Coilin and Drake approaching, grins on their faces as they saw him.

"Let's do this." Naoki whispered, making his way towards the brothers. "Coilin, Drake, so good to see you in person."

"Good to see you too." Drake chuckled, shaking hands with Naoki, Coilin doing the same.

"Ready to get a cure for your daughter?" Coilin asked.

"I am." Naoki forced a smile. "And ready to see this specimen of yours in person."

"You'll be amazed, trust me."

Drake went to the doors of the theater, inputting the code for the lock before walking in, signalling for Naoki and Coilin to follow.

Naoki made sure he was last to go in, catching the door before it closed. He closed it gently enough to keep the lock from engaging before following behind Coilin and Drake.

_Save Obake and Tadashi some time._

Drake and Coilin lead him down a few hallways before reaching the backstage area.

The walls of the area were lined with crates upon crates filled with glass bottles that contained glowing blue liquid that were waiting to be used.

The centerpiece, was a containment unit that appeared to be made of glass with an iron frame that sat on a set of wheels.

Inside it, knelt the specimen Naoki had only seen in pictures up till now.

_Ayakashi._

"Behold, our greatest discovery." Coilin chuckled as he made his way up to the containment unit. "Ayakashi, the urban legend of Downtown Saga."

"Incredible." Naoki breathed, making his way closer to the containment unit.

_He looks exhausted… What have they been doing to him?_

Ayakashi looked up weakly, eyes widening at the sight of a new visitor.

"Not often you get to see someone new, eh, Ayakashi?" Drake chuckled. "Be polite now."

Ayakashi lowered his head, sighing.

"So… how long have you had him?" Naoki asked. "And how did you get all this water produced?"

"We've had him for about a month now." Coilin grinned. "Feels like it's been longer to be honest with how much acclaim we'd gotten."

"As for the water, it comes from him." Drake picked up one of the bottles, swishing the liquid around. "We're still trying to understand how he does it but our hypothetical is he's able to convert the energy around him and maybe even inside, into this "magic water" as it were. He mainly use it for cleansing areas that had been damaged by some other anomalies we still don't understand ourselves and even healing others at times. We figured it was a waste to cleanse areas and have him focus more on healing others instead. We make sure he eats enough and all to make the water we need. And… give him the proper motivation to make it for us. Right, Ayakashi?"

Ayakashi didn't give a response.

"Exactly." Coilin tapped at the glass. "We believe there might others just like him out there but we're content just to have him as our main source of our product. Capturing others like him will just be something considered for the future."

Ayakashi shuddered at this.

Naoki sneered internally, though he was disgusted.

"I see. Quite the lucrative business endeavor you have… However, how long will that last, hm? You have to hand him over, don't you?"

"We're hoping to sway Liv into seeing our side of things. She would, of course, have the most access to the cure, but there's no need for her to have the specimen." Drake smirked. "She's a good business woman, she'd definitely understand."

 _She'd definitely understand probably ripping your heads off for it. Naoki t_ hought, biting his lip.

"Right… Good business, eh? How long do you plan to keep him like this though? Doubt he'd survive like this much longer."

"As long as we can muster." Drake threw the bottle up, catching it with ease. "We'll find a way. We always do. Besides… he's got too much to live for."

Ayakashi looked up, glaring at the two of them.

"I see…" Naoki's smile faltered.

"Naoki, anytime now. We're ready." Obake spoke into his communicator. "Just say the word."

"Something wrong?" Coilin asked.

"No, just… thinking about Nozomi.." Naoki shakily sighed, looking down. "I'm just… ready to see her smile again."

"We're moving in now."

_Thank you, Obake. Good heavens I associated myself with these… monsters willingly?_

…  _I hope no one tells her about this when she's older._

Drake went to go get one of the crates while Coilin stayed by Ayakashi's cell. Naoki eyed the figures he could see moving about the catwalk above them. He could see the faint glow of Obake and his robot's armor and the slight glint of Tadashi's reflectors.

Tadashi moved himself to the top of the containment unit, signaling for Naoki to keep Coilin distracted.

"Coilin… one question? For both of you, actually."

"Hm?"

"Have you considered… what to do in case someone finds out what exactly you're doing to make your product?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Coilin raised an eyebrow.

Naoki gave him a cold look.

"What if, someone thought this practice was cruel and unethical? What if someone decided they didn't support it?"

Colin narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Like your androids?"

Naoki wasn't fazed, raising an eyebrow.

"That's entirely different."

Drake gave a cold look of his own.

"Sure, creating murderous robots is totally ethical."

"They were only designed to amputate and collect samples!"

"And set fires." Coilin added. "Honestly, who died and made you the morality police?"

Naoki's look went completely dark.

"I did… and I'm not the morality police." Naoki looked to Tadashi. "My new friends are."

Before Coilin could react he was hit in the back of the neck by Tadashi, sending him right to the floor, unconscious.

"Coilin- ACK!"

Drake followed after, Obake's robot pinning him to the floor.

"Well, that was nice and clean." Obake chuckled, making himself visible. "Pushovers compared to what else we've had to deal with."

Drake growled, glaring at the two before glaring at Naoki.

"Naoki, what are you doing!? Help us!"

Naoki gave a wicked sneer, throwing his head back laughing.

"God strike me down if I do!" He snapped back. "I'm making a good choice for ONCE in my life since this nightmare began! And taking you two out is part of it!"

"You… You traitor! Liv is going to-"

"Not hear about this, right?" Naoki looked to Obake.

Obake chuckled.

"Liv hates loose ends." He made his way over to Drake, kneeling down to his level. "And if she finds out, which I'll be happy to inform her about all this, you'll be nothing more to her than her next monster masterpiece. So… be a good boy and just turn yourself over quietly."

"Shut up! Everything was going perfect!"

"And it wouldn't once you outlived your use." Obake narrowed his eyes. "Do you think she's that merciful? Even those who fall perfectly in line get tortured… I'm living proof of that."

"You… YOU-!"

WACK!

Drake fell to the floor unconscious.

"I think that's enough out of you." Obake sneered.

He stood up straight, looking to Naoki.

"Nicely done, Naoki."

Naoki grinned.

"Thank you kindly." He narrowed his eyes. "Now, let's help our new friend outta there hm? We could melt it I'm sure with Tadashi's fire but… that'd be messy hm?"

"I believe that idea can work, just one more practical way." Obake looked to Tadashi. "Tadashi, cut through the glass with a concentrated flame"

Tadashi nodded, facing the containment unit.

Ayakashi looked at him in bewilderment, pressing his hands against the glass.

"Who… are you?" He finally said.

Tadashi gave a gentle smile.

"A friend. Now… stand back."

Ayakashi did as told.

Tadashi brought a flame to his hand, concentrating to make it as hot as possible, turning it a blue color. He worked quickly to burn a circular shape into the glass, big enough for Ayakashi to get out. Within moments, a circle was made, and the piece fell out, shattering into pieces.

Ayakashi quickly got out, stumbling as he made contact with the floor. Obake and Naoki rushed over to help stand.

"It's okay now, you're going to be alright." Obake reassured. "I'm not exactly sure what someone like you needs for medical tratment but we'll do our best."

"Just… get me to… a hospital… Please." Ayakashi closed his eyes. "And contact… my family."

A glow came around Ayakashi that blinded everyone for a second before it faded.

When all could see again, Ayakashi was gone… in his place… was a young boy with dark black hair and tan skin.

Tadashi's jaw dropped open.

"Oh my gosh."

Obake narrowed his eyes, keeping him steady.

"Call Kuro now, we need a pickup immediately."

"On it!" Tadashi shook his head, dialing up Kuro on his communicator. "A kid… He's a freaking KID!"

"Do you think…. they knew?" Naoki asked.

"No. I don't think they did." Obake lifted the young boy into his arms. "If they did… then I think they would be questioning their morality a bit."

"I know I would." Naoki frowned. "He's… going to be alright ,won't he?"

"We'll find out. What's the ETA on that pick up?"

"Five minutes and to meet them outside." Tadashi replied, looking at the boy with a concerned look. "Sorry just… goodness, this is bad."

"It is but we'll deal." Obake headed for the entrance. "Let's get a move on and leave the two fools to themselves."

Everyone nodded in agreement, heading out of the theater.

Obake looked at the child in his arms.

For a moment… while he knew the child in his arms wasn't the teen he was seeing… he couldn't help but see the boy as Hiro in his arms.

_He's probably not even that much older…_

Obake brought him closer, making sure he was comfortable.

_Don't worry… You'll be okay._

_I promise._


	19. Strange Allies

Obake was in the waiting room of Saga Regional Hospital, along with Tadashi and Naoki. The air in the room was tense. While it was noted they had gotten there in time to help the boy they had rescued it was still nerve racking to say the least.

Obake was taking his anxiousness out on a rubix cube, finding multiple ways to solve it.

_Last time I ever did this was when I was the one waiting for treatment…_

Obake frowned a bit at remembering those times.

It wasn't a good time for him… and it wasn't a good time for his family.

_Money was always tight… but then again, I never wouldn't have met Kim if I hadn't gone in for those treatments._

Obake shook his mind of it, focusing on the rubix cube.

It was another hour before Shaylin and Kim entered, relieved looks on their faces.

Obake, Tadashi and Naoki stood.

"How is he?" Obake asked.

"And who is he?" Tadashi added.

"His name is Mateo Gonzales, 16 years old. He's doing okay now. We got him rehydrated and he's eating now. He was suffering from severe malnourishment but we were able to correct it. He'll be okay. He should be able to go home tomorrow."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." Obake smiled a little. "Well done, Darling."

Kim smiled, going to his side.

"You're the one who found him."

"Just doing my job… Has his family been contacted yet?"

"They're here now actually." Shaylin chuckled. "Boy's got a little sister who has refused to let go of him since she got here."

"That sounds familiar." Tadashi chuckled. "I remember Lily being the same way when I came home pretty banged up from a night out."

"Oh, that was quite the night."

"Is it okay if we speak with him?" Obake asked.

"I'm okay with it. But you'll have to ask the family too." Kim shrugged. "They seem pretty chill. Besides, I think they'd like to meet the guys who found their son. He's been missing for over a month now."

"Let's try then."

"You two go on ahead." Naoki held up his phone, showing he had a message from Lance. "I need to go check on my daughter."

Obake smiled, noting what was on the message.

" _Her vitals are picking up. Get your butt over here now."_

"Very well. Let us know how things go later."

"Will do." Naoki grinned, heading for the door. "Good luck with the boy."

"Thank you. Same to you."

_Now, let's see how he's doing..._

They soon arrived at Mateo's room.

Sure enough, Kim was absolutely right about Mateo's sister being stuck to him. A little girl who looked no older than 4 was cuddled into his side, a content look on her face.

Beside his bed, a couple sat next to each other, keeping close to their son.

Obake gave a gentle knock on the door, alerting them to his and Tadashi's presence.

"Evening." Obake started. "We wanted to see how your son was doing. We were the ones that rescued him." He gave a bow. "Bob Aken, and my friend here is Tadashi Hamada."

Tadashi gave a bow as well.

"Pleasure to meet you both."

The couple gave a bow.

"Pleased to meet you, as well. Thank you so much for saving our son. I'm Arturo and this is my wife, Kaya."

"And I'm Satsuki!"

All looked to the bed, Mateo was resting in, seeing the girl was now sitting up, a grateful look in her eyes.

"Thank you for saving Nii-san!"

Obake and Tadashi chuckled at this.

"You're very welcome. We couldn't leave him where he was."

Mateo looked at them, bowing his head.

"Seriously. I really thought I was a goner back there."

"You're safe now."

Obake and Tadashi's eyes widened as something appeared in the room.

That something… being a horse that had a black pelt and has blue flowing main and was wearing a mask that was various shades of blue.

The horse nuzzled Mateo, Mateo returning the gesture.

"I'm just glad you're okay too, Moryvn." Mateo whispered.

"Uh…"

"What the…?"

The family took note of the reactions Obake and Tadashi were having.

"... Tell us honestly. Do you see a horse in the room?" Kaya asked.

"Yes!" They both responded, bewildered looks in their eyes.

"Is it blue?" Satsuki asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Oooo! You two have the sight then!"

"The what…?"

Mateo gave a sheepish look.

"Eh, Sats, not everyone is familiar with our culture."

"Oooh right." She giggled. "These are normies that just happen to be able to see spirits. Neat!"

"E-Eh?" Obake looked at the horse with a stunned look. "... I'm not sure whether or not to be offended as a scientist."

"I mean, to be fair, Bob, this is the least weird thing… but still strange."

Satsuki giggled, hugging her brother again.

"Yup, normies alrighty!"

Mateo gave a chuckle.

"Usually it's rare we meet normies who can see spirits but hey, first time for everything."

"Honestly, this is the first time we've… actually seen it." Obake replied, shaking his head. "I think I'd remember something like… this."

"Same here."

"Well, you also gotta have an open mind. Some people just block out anything strange and pretend it didn't happen."

"Well… after what we saw back in the theater I think we're pretty open minded." Tadashi looked at Mateo carefully. "So… care to explain the whole Ayakashi thing?"

Mateo looked to his parents who gave him a nod of approval.

"What you saw back there was what our people call a "Guardian Form". Our people being known as the Memoria Coven. Our job is to look out for spirits in the world and bring them peace if they are unsettled. We also are just guardians of this world in general, making sure things stay in order and… keep people safe. We are spiritually sensitive and have companions that allow us to take our forms. Mine is Moryvn here. He allows me to become Ayakashi by combining souls with him. Reason I look older as Ayakashi. And… that's all there is to it. Oh! And I'm not the only one out there. Coilin and Drake were telling the truth when he said there were others like me."

"Including us." Kaya gave a gentle look. "We trust you two keep our coven's job a secret. Reason we do not hesitate to tell you all this."

"We'll keep it quiet, promise." Obake gave a gentle look in return. "I'm a father myself. I don't want to put anyone else with a family in danger."

"And we thank you for that… you brought our son back to us." Kaya ruffled Mateo's hair up a little. "He's our only son."

"And he's the best brother ever!" Satsuki added on.

"Though if you guys ever need help I'd be more than willing." Mateo's look turned serious. "I heard you mention someone those guys were working for. Is she still an active threat?"

"Yes." Obake's look turned dark. "My team and I are working to stop her at all costs. Those two men we took out are the last of her outside research team. Our next step it to go right to her. What that will entail, we're not sure but at least we know that her resources outside of San Fransokyo have been snuffed out."

"Then I want to help." Mateo sat up. "I don't want anyone else going through what I did."

Obake smirked.

"You want to fight?"

"That's my job as a guardian. I may be young but I'm just as capable as Mom and Dad or any other members of our coven." Mateo grinned. "I can handle it. Right Morvyn?"

Moryvn nodded.

"He most certainly can. Though… are Arturo and Kaya okay with this?"

Mateo looked to them. They had concern in their features but understanding mixed in as well as they looked back their son. They looked at him for a moment before looking to Obake and Tadashi.

"We don't want anyone else to end up like our son. If Mateo assisting your team means this won't happen to others like us… we'll allow it. And we also offer our help as well."

"Thank you." Obake's gaze softened, taking a business card out of his pocket, giving it to Arturo. "Please, register yourselves at this server. It'll allow you to contact us at any time with no problems… and no outsiders except those under my coalition."

Arturo looked at the card, giving a nod.

"We'll keep in contact then. For now… we need a good rest."

"And you may have that." Obake looked to Mateo. "We look forward to working with you, Mateo. Feel better soon."

"Thanks." Mateo smiled. "And… thank you again for saving me."

Obake gave a nod, signaling for Tadashi to follow him out.

"Rest well."

Obake and Tadashi headed out of the room, making their way for a resting area.

Obake sighed as he sat down, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm looking forward to this nightmare being over."

Tadashi frowned, sitting across from him, leaning his head back.

"You and me both… I swear, the more we turn up about what Liv is up to, the more worried I get about how Hiro and the others are doing in San Fransokyo."

"They're capable, I assure you of that. Hiro wouldn't go charging into danger."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"At least, not right into the lion's den."

The look stayed the same.

"Oh come now, he wasn't that bad, was he?"

"Eh. Borderline. He got me arrested once, remember? But I get what you mean. He's a smart kid and my friends will look out for him."

"Exactly… The most we can do right now is just hope things are alright."

"... Hey… Bob… Maybe a small favor?"

"Hm?"

"Just… could you go check on him? You're the best at keeping to the shadows. Just… You know. Make sure things are in control for him?"

Obake gave a smile.

"I'll do that tomorrow. Will that give you peace of mind?"

Tadashi smiled, nodding.

"Yes."

"Then consider it done."


	20. Crossing Lines

"Ugh… Am I ever going to find evidence that Liv is the one causing all these monsters!?"

Hiro threw himself into his bed, screaming into his pillow a little.

"Just… I know it's her! It has to be! Just… gah…"

Baymax waddled over to Hiro, stroking his back.

"There, there… I am sure you will find answers in time, Hiro. We will find a way to stop this monster crisis."

"I really hope so Baymax… I'm starting to worry…"

_You and me both kid._

Obake was perched outside on the roof, next to Hiro's bedroom window. He had his EL off, making him nothing but a shadow with the cloak of night over him.

He had been listening to Hiro rant for about thirty minutes. The teen was clearly frustrated and amongst all his screaming, Obake was able to get up to speed with what was happening.

_Monsters of all kinds… and one of them I knew personally…_

"You should rest now, Hiro. You can continue searching for solutions tomorrow."

"Yeah… you're right." Hiro sighed, curling up in his bed, Baymax tucking him in. "I just don't want things to turn out the way they did during the last time we had a big villain in our midst."

"We will do what we can."

Hiro closed his eyes, burying his face a little.

"I don't want anyone dying this time… I know Obake was doing something awful… but I still wish we could've saved him too…"

_He… still thinks about that?_

"Obake chose his fate, Hiro. There was nothing we could do."

Hiro nodded.

"Wherever he is now… I hope he found peace."

Obake's face sunk at hearing this.

_I guess I left more of a mark than I thought._

He didn't need to hear anymore as he saw the lights in the room go out.

Obake made his way up to the top of the house, sending a status report to Tadashi quickly before taking off towards where Sycorax was.

It was a few minutes before he arrived at his destination. He kept his distance from the building, observing it. It had an eerie orange and green glow to it during the night, especially under the moon that hung over it. It was like the building itself was revealing the true nature of the company it housed at this hour.

" _You'll be well taken care of here. I promise."_

_Just like all your other creations…_

Obake shuddered at the thought of what else she could've done to him. It was a miracle he himself wasn't turned into a monster masterpiece for her collection.

_Then again… I remember…_

" _You're a masterpiece with how you show know fear or concern for what lies ahead. You do whatever it takes to get the job done. That's something to be cherished and proud of, Obake."_

_I was a monster in human skin._

_I was her test run._

Obake's hands clenched into fists.

_If she even dares to try something like that on Hiro I will not hesitate to show no mercy on that woman's head._

Beep beep beep!

A notification popped up on Obake's visor. It was a call from Kuro. Obake tapped the side of his helmet, answering it.

"Obake. What's going on?"

"We got a situation back in Saga. I'm heading there now with the team, but it's pretty rough. We got another hero calling out for help… They said a crazy literal feral cat lady was attacking them. Figured it had to do with this whole mess since they said they had graphene blades for fingernails."

_Good heavens…_

"I'm on my way." Obake got up. "Do what you can to hold them off."

"Will do."

Obake hung up, hurrying off towards Saga.

"Just when I thought we'd get some quiet in Saga…"

oooooo

"I'm really starting to be thankful I never got to Syocrax."

Tadashi was observing from the shadows the fight that was going on between the mutant and a hero he hadn't seen before.

"Because I'm going to assume that's her work."

"Most likely." Kuro narrowed his eyes. "Which means you might wanna sit this one out. Last thing you need a snitch."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No worries." Trina chuckled over the communication line. "I can step in."

"Just be careful, Trina." Tadashi warned. "Those are graphene blades she has for nails. Those can cut through practically anything."

"Noted." Trina winced as she saw the hero get flung into a building. "Ooo… that's gonna sting. So.. who this exactly, Kuro?"

"Her hero alias is Stryx but her actual name is Mirabelle. She's ultra strong thanks to a genetic factor that runs into her family. She and Ebony are jogging buddies so that's how I know her. As for why she's getting harassed by this cat person… I have no idea."

"Well, let's not leave her hanging." Trina readied her bo staff. "Let's help her."

"Right. My team and I will keep the area clear and you provide whatever support you can, Trina."

"Roger that."

Trina made her way towards the fight while Kuro and his team dispersed, trying to keep the area clear.

"Hold still!" the mutant shrieked, trying to slice at Mirabelle.

Mirabelle dodged, jumping backwards or into higher places, only to be met face to face with the mutant again.

She had hoped running to another town would have tired it out but sadly it had followed her all the way to Saga.

Mirabelle, however, was the one who was definitely growing tired. She had been keeping this up for quite a few hours and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

_Just… keep fighting!_

Mirabelle drew out the claws in her gauntlets, attempting to swipe back at mutant. However, her attacks were not graceful like they usually were. They were uncoordinated and sloppy, leaving her wide open for the mutant to kick her into a wall.

Mirabelle groaned, trying to get up, only to be pinned by the mutant.

They grinned at their success, readying their claws.

"Now… to get a sample."

The mutant went to strike, only to hit hard on the head with a bo staff.

"Claws off, ya freak!"

The mutant looked behind her, seeing Trina. She was in a ready stance, twirling her bo staff.

"Who might you be?" the mutant sneered.

"Your worst nightmare." Trina narrowed her eyes. "I am Kame. Defender of Saga."

"Oh… how cute." The mutant snickered. "And how annoying." Her look turned flat. "I guess I can spare a moment for you since my target is quite exhausted." The mutant turned to face her fully. "Let's see what you have, turtle girl."

Trina growled before charging, going in for a hit, only to be knocked back by a powerful kick from the mutant. Trina rolled for a moment before catching herself, managing to quickly get back up on her feet.

The mutant charged at her, slicing rapidly.

Trina dodged as best as she could, but still managed to get knicks from the claws. Her eyes widened in alarm as part of her shell armor fell apart.

"Crap!"

"Not so fearsome now, are you?" The mutant grinned widely, kicking Trina down.

Trina cried out, hitting the ground hard.

"Augh!"

The mutant took her bo staff, slicing it into pieces with her claws.

"Alright, I'm done."

She turned away from her, going to Mirabelle.

Mirabelle was still down, unable to move.

"This will only take a moment." The mutant said, kneeling down beside her.

She grabbed Mirabelle's arm, dragging one of her claws over it. Mirabelle screamed at the hot pain the claw created.

The mutant didn't flinch, quickly producing a needle from a storage case in her belt, taking a sample of the blood that was coming out of the injury.

"And done."

She retracted her claws, putting the needle back into its case.

"Now to just return back to Sycorax-"

"MOMAKASE!"

The mutant gasped as she thrown into a wall by discsus that had been thrown at her, soon being pinned by an armored figured with purple EL wire patterns.

Obake was seeing red as he beheld his old associate.

It was one thing to harm strangers who did nothing wrong… it was another thing to harm his one and only daughter.

Momakase looked at him, amused at what she was seeing.

"Well… how amusing to see so many heroes popping up all of a sudden. I have to wonder if Big Hero 6 started a trend."

Obake tightened his grip on her arms, making sure her clawss couldn't get near him.

"What is your business here? Tell me!"

Momakase laughed.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Though I must say, curious how you know my name." She smiled. "Have we met?"

"Answer. The. Question."

"Hm… No." She worked up the strength to bring her legs up, kicking Obake away from her. "Instead, I'll just say something else. But first…"

She moved forward, slashing a claw against Obake's visor.

Obake stumbled back, part of his visor crumbling, revealing one of his eyes.

"There… I can see some emotions now." Momakase smiled. "Must say, what a lovely eye color. Now…" She kicked Obake down, sneering. "If you know what's best for you and your friends, stay out of Sycorax's way and out of Liv Amara's business." She held a claw to Obake's throat. "Or you'll be one of her next masterpieces."

Obake held still, not daring to move… but daring to speak.

"I'll do… whatever it takes to keep her from harming anyone else."

"Then I suppose we'll meet again. For now… I have a deadline to meet."

Momakase got off him, saying one last thing before she ran off.

"Good luck, hero."


	21. So Begins Chaos

"Nnn…"

"You know, we could take you to the hospital."

Mirabelle held up her hand, motioning for Kuro to stop talking. He was working on suturing the injury on her arm in the back of the ambulance.

"I have no need for that, I heal up fast. This'll be gone in a week at best."

Kuro raised an eyebrow, but kept working.

"You got lucky. How long were you going against her?"

"Six hours. I dunno what she wanted with my blood either… She kept talking about samples." She closed her eyes, leaning her head back. "I'm genuinely wiped out though."

"Drink some water. If you're not going to the hospital then at least hydrate yourself."

"Doin that, Doc. You are as bad as Ebony says. How's everyone else faring?"

He sighed, looking outside where the others were. Dominic was looking Obake over, before the man walked over to the ambulance, his helmet off and in his hands.

"I think we've been better yeah? Bob, any major injuries?"

"None, thankfully. Just a few bruises and a busted helmet. Momakase better be glad she hadn't done worse to Trina."

Obake looked to where his daughter was, who was being tended to by Connor.

"Or there would've been major heck to pay."

"You know that freak?" Mirabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Knew her. She's… an old acquaintance, to put it simply. She didn't use to look that, honest."

"Oooookay then."

"That aside, I didn't get introduced to you properly."

"Mirabelle or Stryx as some people know me. I'm a silent vigilante in my hometown. I don't make a huge deal with my work. Just get the job done, ya know?"

"Understandable. We're the same."

"Cool. So… should we be worried about that freak coming back?"

"No… but what I am worried about is where she came from. San Fransokyo might be in trouble."

"That so?" Mirabelle propped her chin on one of her hands. "What exactly is the concern?"

Obake set his helmet down as he laced his fingers together, bringing them to his face.

"A monster known as Liv Amara. I've cut her research team to ribbons. They're either in jail or in one particular case, he's on our side now. She's getting desperate, given it was Momakase and not one of her other cronies sent after you. She didn't care if it was a messy job."

"I see… And what does she have planned for the city?"

"I don't know… but what I do know is we need to be there and be ready. Something's definitely coming and someone needs to be there to stop it."

"Hm… well then." Mirabelle crossed her arms. "Something tells me you'll need a hand then, so count me in. Plus, if I can punch that stupid mutant in the face that would be great."

"Long as you don't mind going on a road trip."

She smirked.

"A road trip on the highway to heck right?"

"Precisely."

"Doesn't matter. People need us to protect them… and we can't let her go on doing whatever she wants. That'd be wrong… and I don't want her getting her claws on anyone else in my family either." Mirabelle narrowed her eyes. "It's our duty to protect the masses from ANY threat, period. That's what I was taught by my mentor."

"Well, we're happy to have you then."

Obake looked to everyone else.

"We got work to do."

oooooo

"How long will you be in the city?"

"Hopefully no more than two weeks."

Obake closed the suitcase in front of him, sighing.

"We're going under deep cover and just need to do what we can to smoke out Liv or stop whatever is going to happen. Not sure what WILL happen but it's better we're there and not here twiddling our thumbs."

Kim smiled a bit, going over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand. I'd go with you but I get the feeling you don't want me anywhere near the city right now."

"No." Obake turned to her, taking her hands into his. "I want you safe and sound. I don't want Liv getting her claws on you."

Kim chuckled.

"Bob… You know I can take care of myself."

"I know you can I just don't want you near any of it. Just… be here for when Trina and I come home. Okay?"

"Of course." Kim kissed his cheek. "Be safe."

"I will."

Obake cupped her face in his hands.

"And this time, I promise to come home."

Obake pressed his lips to her forehead before heading out.

He waved goodbye to her one last time outside the house before getting into the ambulance.

Then… it was back to the city.

It was about an hour or so before they arrived at their destination. An old abandoned warehouse that hadn't been touched in years.

"So… why are we here?" Mirabelle asked.

"It's an old home." Obake answered, signaling for everyone to follow him inside.

Within the building, was a nice set of computers, tech and places to sleep.

"Whoa…" Tadashi breathed.

"Welcome to one of my old secret bases." Obake said, getting the equipment up and running. "We can all hide out here till our work is done. Plenty of places to sleep and plenty of supplies."

"You weren't kidding when you said old home." Mira walked around, peering into some of the rooms. "How...?"

"I had a lot of time on my hands. Didn't really have a use for sleep."

"Well, you do now." Trina poked him in the arm. "You're sleeping in the room next to mine."

He patted her head, smiling a little.

"I know, I know." His gaze turned serious, looking up at the monitors displaying the city. "Ah, I see my sky cams still work beautifully!"

"What exactly did you used to do again before you became Grid Ghost?" Kuro asked.

Tadashi patted his shoulder.

"You don't want to know. Seriously."

Kuro gave him a perplexed look.

"Ooookay then."

"You know how we don't know everything about Lance?"

"Yeah-OH oh… Got it." Kuro shook his head, heading to one of the rooms. Alright, I'm just gonna unpack."

"How are you guys so calm?!" Connor exclaimed, looking around. "This is like a superhero headquarters!"

"Or a villain's." Ebony retorted, leaning on her husband a little. "Deep breaths dear."

Obake winced, saying nothing.

_You don't know how close you had it._

"Gotta say, it's really nice and sterile." Dominic commented. "Could probably perform an operation here and not risk any kind of infection."

"I try to keep my places nice and clean."

"Satsuki would go nuts in here." Mateo wandered around. "Perfect place for hide seek, that's for sure."

"Hiro would love to get his hands on this tech." Tadashi added.

_You don't need to know about how close he was to that either._

"Well, I try to keep things functional, comfortable… and clean. Had to be mindful of my health still while I was stationed here."

Trina went over to him, wrapping an arm around her father.

"Aww, Dad…"

Obake brought an arm around her.

"Just how it was."

"Cool." Mirabelle stretched. "Well, let's get ready then. Have our gear ready, go on patrols, all that jazz. Any idea when to expect insanity to break loose?"

"No."

Obake looked at his screens.

"But it's better to be ready than not."

oooooo

It didn't take too long for everyone to settle into Obake's old hideout. Few adjustments, few shopping trips and deciding on patrol times.

After that… it was the waiting game.

Obake was perched at his console, a book in hand, his other holding a mug full of hot chocolate, a blueberry scone placed not too far from him on a small table.

"Obake?"

Obake glanced behind, seeing Tadashi.

"Back from patrol?"

"Yeah. Can I sit with you?"

Obake gestured to the chair beside the console.

"Help yourself."

Tadashi did as told, slumping down in the chair, sighing in relief.

"So far… nothing. It's been… I'm not even gonna say it. It's a curse word at the hospital, it's gonna be a curse word here because we're housing paramedics."

"Good choice." Obake sipped his drink. "Least we still have time."

"Yeah… Hey… Obake?"

"Hm?"

"After this is all over… Do think… I could finally go home?"

"I believe so. I mean, it won't be easy but at least there would be no threat of being carted off to Sycorax for testing."

"True… I'm not sure where I would start to get home."

"I do." Obake looked up from his book. "Tadashi, I've mentioned to you what I've been doing on the side, yes?"

"Yeah. Those teacher courses. Why?"

"Well, once I'm done with my schooling, which won't take long, I'm planning on applying for a teaching job at a high school in San Fransokyo. I could always use a teacher aid."

Tadashi's eyes widened.

"You… You mean that?"

Obake gave him a gentle look.

"I mean it. While you're working with me, you could have time visit SFIT or find means of seeing and getting to know Hiro again, see how he's been doing… and when you're ready, I'll help reintroduce you two properly… as your real self."

"Obake… That… that would mean the world."

"Then consider it a deal. I did promise you after all." Obake smile. "It'll probably be a few months till then but I can at least guarantee you would work for me."

Tadashi bowed.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Beep beep beep!

"Huh?"

Both looked to the monitors, eyes widening at what they saw pop up. It was a close up of the Tori Gate Bridge… and there were monsters of all kinds present on it. One was Momakase, the others, Tadashi and Obake weren't sure if they recognized them. Regardless, they were in a hand to hand fight with Big Hero 6.

"The heck!?" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Looks like trouble is finally here." Obake narrowed his eyes, setting his book and mug down, pushing a button on his keyboard. "Everyone, be alert. Monsters have been spotted in the city, I repeat, monsters have been spotted in the city. Be prepared for anything and make sure civilians are safe!"

"Roger!" choursed a bunch of voices.

Obake sneered, turning away from his console to get his gear.

"So… it's finally happened."

"Yeah." Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "Why now?"

"Don't know. But we'll find out." Obake slipped on part of his armor, the side of his face glowing for a moment. "Get out there and do what you can with the others along with my robot."

"What about you?"

Obake looked to one of the windows on his console that showed Sycorax.

"Going to the snake's head."


	22. City of Monsters

Everyone was at their posts.

El Curacion was spread out around the city, Stryx and Ayakashi were handling the east, Kame and Phoenix handling the west, Obake's robotic dopple handling the south and Obake himself, waiting at the top of Sycorax structure.

It was quiet for now, the monsters having retreated after their scuffle with Big Hero 6. But that didn't mean it was time to let their guard down.

"Grid Ghost to team, how's it looking?" Obake asked.

"Nothing yet." Kuro answered.

"I don't like this." Trina chimed in. "It's always times like this when stuff is going to happen."

"Let's not tempt." Mirabelle looked around her area. "But… yeah. I won't deny. Got a bad feeling."

Obake nodded, kneeling down.

_There's no way it just ends with a simple fight._

It was a few moments of silence before something caught Obake's attention.

Right below him he saw Big Hero 6 assemble in front of the structure… or rather, most of them.

Hiro and Baymax were absent.

_That can't mean anything good._

Obake closed his eyes as he hacked into their communication line, seeing if he could gather information about what was going on.

"Okay, let's go over the plan."

"We know Liv is holding Hiro and Baymax inside. So…?"

"I'll do the distraction thing. Then while Liv sends her monsters out to get me…"

"The rest of us will super jump."

"Or chem boot bounce on top of the building."

"Then I'll cut a hole in the roof."

"Then I'll throw a slide."

"Great plan! Go on three?"

"AAAHHHH!"

Obake straightened up at them screaming, his concentration broken. He looked down, seeing someone else was with them. He narrowed his eyes, using the magnification tool in his visor to get a better look.

Didn't take him long to recognize the other person as the assistant he recalled seeing the last time he was at Sycorax.

_What was is it… Chris?_

_Ugh. Not that is matters. What does matter is Hiro is in trouble!_

CRASH!

"Crap! Hey, guys, we got trouble here in Fish Town!" Mirabelle shouted over the communication. "Please tell me it's not just me and Ayakashi!"

"No, we got company here in the main city. Quite a few of them." Tadashi growled. "Obake, course of action?"

"Stay out of sight and focus on getting civilians to safety. Do not make a big fuss for yourselves, alright? Do NOT let the monsters see you or when they arrive, do not let Big Hero 6 see you. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. I'm going to see if I can quell the attacks. I think I have an idea of how to stop them but no guarantees."

"Just do what you can."

Obake nodded, closing the line.

He tapped into where his robot was across the city.

_Make sure civilians are safe._

Once the command was sent, he made his way into the structure from another entrance, taking the chance he had to sneak in while Big Hero 6 had Chris distracted.

_Hang in there Hiro, I'm coming._

oooooo

"I wanna punch that guy in the face SO bad right now." Trina grumbled as one of the monsters ran by, a short man with green hair all over. "He's just so… ANNOYING!"

"GETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAY!" Tadashi yelled, running by her, a horde of the tiny fuzzy creatures that were accompanying the man chasing after him.

"MAYOI!"

Trina grimaced.

"A-Are you okay?"

"They won't leave me ALONE!"

"Oh great… Hang on! I got ya!" Trina chased after the little creatures with her bo staff. "Leave the bird man alone ya freaks!"

"Kuro… Please tell me I'm not seeing things when I say there is a giant meteorite bear that's walking around the city blasting things with a laser." Connor commented as he got a child to safety in another area.

"You are not seeing things cause I'm seeing that too." Kuro replied, carrying a young woman to safety. "I'm suddenly glad me and Mari decided not to move here."

"Ditto!"

The bear roared, letting off another blast… directly through the two paramedics as they froze up before falling over.

"ACK!"

"AUGH!"

Kuro forced himself to sit up, trying to stand… only for his prosthetics to not respond at all.

"... Frig. Can you move?"

"No. My spine is tech, remember?"

"... Great." Kuro sighed, tapping his communicator. "Guuuuys? We uh… we got broken by a meteorite bear."

"... You're kidding."

"I wish I was."

"I can head over to your way. Mirabelle and I have secured Fish Town and it seems someone else had dropped in to help."

"That's Big Hero 6. Let them do their thing and you can help us Mateo."

"On my way! Just hang tight!"

"We're literally just lying here because neither of us can move. Hanging on tight is our best option."

Connor closed his eyes.

"... I guess Lance is gonna kill us after all."

"No kidding… I'm suddenly disliking things from space now."

CRASH!

Both looked to see other members of Big Hero 6 trying to fight against the monsters they were trying to avoid.

"Oh, look, the calvary." Connor deadpanned. "And we can't stay out of sight."

"Pretty sure they're too occupied to notice." Kuro rested a cheek on his hand. "Just enjoy the show until help arrives."

"HOMERUN!"

"MAYOI!"

Trina panted as she sent the last of the little creatures flying.

"Please tell me they're done bothering you."

Tadashi panted, looking around him, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Finally, they're gone!" He gave Trina a grateful look. "Thanks, Kame."

"Anytime… Now, try not to get stalked by fluffy things again."

"I'll try. C'mon let's keep going."

"UWAAAAH!"

Both straightened up, seeing a member of Big Hero 6 get sent flying by the meteorite bear.

"... I think that was Fred."

"Ouch."

"Hey, guys, Kuro and Connor need help." Mateo said over the communication line. "Anyone got a second?"

"I do." Tadashi answered. "Trina can't lift either of them so I'll be right over. Trina, make sure the area is clear."

"Right."

Both split off to do their tasks.

"So… run that by me again? How would you describe one of these monsters?" Kuro gave Connor a confused look.

Connor cleared his throat.

"A whale, a dinosaur, some hair, put them into a blender, pour it into an ice cube tray, freeze it and let it thaw for a couple of hours."

"That's..." Kuro blinked. "Vivid and specific."

"Dude, it's legit."

"I could believe it." Kuro was lifted up by Mateo. "Need a lift?"

"Oh, thank goodness." Kuro slumped against Mateo. "I don't have to taste asphalt anymore."

"What about me?" Connor whined.

"Got ya." Tadashi picked him up.

"Yaaaay. I get the fireman carry."

"Yes, yes, it's a good day for you… You two were going a bit nuts weren't you?"

"Yes." They deadpanned.

"AAHH!"

All looked, cringing at seeing another member of Big Hero 6 get tossed across the street.

"And that was Honey Lemon." Tadashi cringed.

"I really feel like we should help them." Mateo frowned. "I feel bad for staying on the sidelines."

"We can't interfere too much. You know what our orders are."

_I feel bad too though. I want to help my friends but it's a huge risk…_

"Hey, guys, looks like all the monsters are congregating in the main city." Mirabelle cut in. "Seems Big Hero 6 is trying to take them on all together in one spot. I think our mission of getting civilians to safety is complete. We should focus on keeping watch in the safe zones."

"You got it Mira. Let's go everyone and wait for Obake's next set of orders!"

"Right!"

"Can someone prop me up so I can watch the fireworks?"

"Yes, yes, Connor."

oooooo

Obake was pleased at seeing the message that appeared on his visor, letting him know that his team had successfully gotten civilians to safety and without being spotted.

_Poor Kuro and Connor though. I do not envy what they'll have to face later with Lance._

Obake shook his head, focusing on his task.

It had taken him a few times to actually locate where Hiro was in the building. His searches were scrambled, bringing him to random labs or rooms that had nothing in them.

_Guess they upped the security after my last break in._

_Color me impressed._

He was standing at a set of double doors in one of the lower labs of the facility. He could hear muffled voices on the other side along with inhumane shrieking.

_Please don't let me be too late._

Obake quickly hacked into the door, having it only open slightly as to not draw attention to himself, slipping into the room and into the shadowed areas.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Hiro was being chased around the lab by a monster that looked to be a mix of reptile and amphibian, draped in clothing that looked slightly familiar to him.

_I recognize those-... Oh… Oh no… She didn't!_

Rage came to his eyes, as he looked to where Liv was standing, a sneer on the woman's face as she watched.

_She's a child…_

_SHE'S A CHILD!_

Obake wanted to jump into the fight but concern for his safety and Hiro's kept him from doing so… Plus, there was one other problem.

Chris was now larger than he remembered, almost gorilla like in appearance. He was crushing Baymax with ease, keeping the robot from picking up a phone that he tossed back to Liv, a pleased smile coming to her face.

_I jump in and I'll be useless and possibly make things worse. Chris and Karmi could snap me like a toothpick._

Obake had to move from his current location, quickly making his way up to the rafters.

_There's gotta be something I can do..._

Obake looked around, trying to find a solution before he took note of something he hadn't paid much mind to when he had entered the room. There was a cryo chamber Liv was standing in front of that had… Liv inside it?

_What…? How… Wait…_

Obake hacked into the system for the chamber, gathering information quickly.

_Diane…? Wait… The Liv that treated me was a clone!? And that actual Liv is… Oh… Oh that's just wonderful! Just PEACHY!_

…  _Wait… that's it!_

"SCREEEECH!"

Obake looked down, seeing Karmi had a hold on Hiro, ready to possibly bite his head off.

_NO!_

Hiro struggled for a moment before he looked Karmi in the eyes, a pleading look in his.

"Karmi… You can fight this! Because…" He smiled gently. "You're the smartest person I know."

Karmi looked at him, perplexed, her shrieks quieting.

Hiro placed his hands gently over hers.

"You're my friend… I care about you."

Karmi hesitated, her stance starting to relax.

"Seriously?" Diane raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Just eat him!" She pressed a button on her phone.

Karmi flinched but still hesitated to attack Hiro.

_I need to act now!_

_If this clone Liv… Diane, is a servant, than that means all she needs is a yank on her leash._

Obake eyed the cryo chamber, hacking into it.

_Just need to get her up to stabilization so she can wake up and get out of that thing!_

"Ugh, finish this, won't you?" Liv looked to Chris with an annoyed look.

He charged as Karmi set Hiro down, meeting Chris blow for blow.

She slashed at him with her claws, dodging a few attempts to grab her before being slammed into a wall, letting out a shriek.

She lunged at him, knocking him back, moving in to try to crush him, only to be grabbed herself, thrown down.

Chris sneered, stepping onto her chest as she screamed out in pain.

Hiro rushed over, horror in his eyes.

"NO, LET HER GO!"

Obake growled.

_Come on!_

He cringed, pushing the cryo system to its limit.

_OPEN!_

There was a click and a hiss as the chamber started to unlock, Liv regaining consciousness.

_And I need to get that phone._

Obake noted Diane set her phone down on one of the consoles, getting some kind of sticker off one of them.

_Taking it._

Obake quickly made his way over, moving the phone to be next to the cryo chamber. He saw Liv took note of him, weariness in her eyes.

"Get the phone." He whispered before disappearing from sight.

Diane had her back to the chamber, lying in wait to strike.

Within a moment, Chris had dislodged Hiro, throwing him towards her.

He let out a grunt as he landed on the stairs, trying to get up.

She sneered, grabbing his head, slamming it down, pinning his stomach with her knee, holding him there as he struggled.

"Sorry, Hiro but I'm afraid you're a loose end." She told him, sticking the patch onto his neck, reaching for her phone. "Wait, where's my phone?"

"Over here."

All looked, seeing Liv walk out of her chamber, holding the phone shakely in her hands.

"Liv!"

Diane ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"I did it!"

"What… did you do..?"

Diane pulled back, confused.

"What you created me to do! To save you!"

Liv looked at the sight before her, seeing Karmi and Chris still fighting each other, how bruised Hiro was and the condition of Baymax… it was a mess.

She frowned, lowering her head.

"I… I never wanted to be saved like this…"

She narrowed her eyes, pressing a button the phone.

"No!"

Obake watched as the madness was slowly undone.

Chris shrank back to a normal size, getting tossed across the room by a still angered Karmi.

"What are you doing!?" Diane shouted.

Liv looked at Diane, disappointment in her gaze, swiping on the phone.

"The right thing."

Karmi froze up, from her position, her form starting to twist and change, letting out a shriek as she stumbled.

"Karmi!"

Hiro rushed forward, catching her before she could hit the ground, the girl falling against him

"Mn…"

Diane looked at Liv, with anger in her eyes.

"I did my job! You should be grateful!"

Liv narrowed her eyes, as she beheld her creation.

"I'm ashamed."

_As you should be._

Obake couldn't help but feel gleeful as seeing Diane's face fall at what Liv had said.

The job was finally done.

Obake tapped into his communicator.

"Team, I need paramedics at Sycorax now. We have two teenagers that need medical attention." He whispered.

"On our way."

"And we're happy to report the monsters have been disarmed and the city is safe and sound and there were no casualties."

"Good."

Obake sighed in relief, leaning back against a beam.

_Let this nightmare come to a close._


	23. Closure

"Karmi? With us?"

Karmi's mind was fuzzy as she regained consciousness.

_Where…?_

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, seeing a young man standing over her, a relieved look in his features.

"There we are."

"Who…?" She whispered.

"Dr. Kuro Saijo. How are you feeling?"

"Sore…" She rasped. "Where am I?"

"San Fransokyo General." He smiled gently. "You were brought here last night. You've been out for a few hours."

"Oh…" She sat up slowly, cringing, bringing an arm around her abodemen. "Agh…"

"Easy there…" Kuro laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "You have some internal injuries."

"H-How bad?"

"Few cracked ribs and severe bruising. You need to stay in bed for a bit."

"Oh…" Her eyes widened. "Wait! There was a boy with me. Is he okay?"

Knock knock!

Kuro chuckled.

"Yes, and he's been wanting to get in for about an hour now." Kuro looked to the door. "Come in."

The door opened, Hiro rushing in, disgruntling a man who had been standing at the door.

"Karmi!" He shouted, running right to her.

Relief filled Karmi's eyes as she reached out to him.

"Hiro! I thought… I thought she.."

"Never got the chance." He took her hands, relief in his own eyes, a grin coming to his face. "I'm so glad to see you. They wouldn't let me up here till they thought you were waking up."

"Try he kept breaking outta his own room."

Karmi smiled tiredly, nudging him a little.

"Typical, Hiro… Really glad to see you." She looked him over. "She didn't hurt you, right?"

"No… Least, not too badly." Hiro brought his arms around her. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

Karmi hugged him, resting her head against his.

"Hiro…"

Kuro smiled at this.

"I'll let you two have a moment."

Kuro walked out of the room, closing the door, looking to the man who had been guarding the room.

"Thanks for holding him off as best as you could, Takashi."

"Not a problem." Tadashi chuckled. "Gave me an odd way of catching up, ya know?"

"I could imagine. Is Bob back from his visit, yet?"

"No but he should be soon. Till then, orders are just to ensure things are peaceful then it's just… back to routine."

"Getting back to our idea of "normal"." Kuro smirked. "And just ensure nothing else too crazy happens."

"Ain't that the truth?" Tadashi smiled, looking to the door. "And just… making arrangements."

Kuro squeezed his shoulder.

"You'll get there. In the meantime, I think we earned our own winding down while they catch up. Dr. Pepper?"

"You know me too well… And knowing you, Mari's got a bone to pick with Bob for keeping ya here?"

"You know it. Threatened to take scones off her cafe's menu."

"Harsh."

"Just how it is."

The two shared a laugh before heading off, taking one last look at the room Hiro and Karmi were in, smiling at hearing laughter on the other side.

oooooo

Diane was sitting on the bench her cell, drumming her fingers on her knees.

It was quiet.

It was just her in her little shatter proof glass box and no one else.

Or least… she thought.

"Is this how you imagined yourself in ten years, Liv? Or… excuse me… Diane?"

Diane's head snapped to the side of her cell, seeing a man she hadn't seen in over a year standing outside it, a dark look in his features.

She sneered.

"Oh, so you finally figured it out." She stood, walking up to him. "I'm surprised you're still alive." An eagerness came to her eyes. "You came to free me?"

"Bold of you to assume that." The side of Obake's face glowed for a moment. "No. I just wanted to check in. The guards didn't mind… or rather, they don't even know I'm here. I'm just a ghost… like you designed me to be." He narrowed his eyes. "I must say, you must be so proud of yourself."

Diane rolled her eyes.

"Oh, lovely. What, the "great" " She took on a mocking tone. "Neurosurgeon you married finally stepped up?"

Obake's look turned into a death glare, causing Diane to flinch.

"You better be glad I didn't bring her with me or you'd have a scalpel between your eyes. Regardless, yes, she treated me… better than you ever did… I must say, I have to thank you for the powers. They came in handy." He grinned a sinister smile. "It's how I undid a lot of the colateral you left behind. Erin, Coilin, Drake and Naoki send their regards."

She snarled, her eyes narrowing into a glare of her own.

"So it was YOU who ruined my carefully laid plans." She took a deep breath before a pleasant smile came to her face. "They were useless anyways. I should've upgraded them while I had the chance… I mean, it worked out well for you, didn't it? You think you can atone for what you did?"

"I like to think so, unlike you. Sure… I won't be showered with praise or adored like Big Hero 6… but I don't need that to know how to do the right thing." Obake placed a hand to the glass. "Maybe you can learn that one day yourself."

Diane lowered her gaze, turning away from him, leaning against the glass.

"I was doing the right thing. I had to save her… I had to save her no matter what." She clenched her fist. "She's ungrateful… Disappointed she said… Ashamed she said… You know my arraignment was great, she told me she should've just let nature take its course."

"And I admit… I feel sorry for you in that regard, Diane."

She turned to him, a stunned look in her eyes.

"... What?" She whispered.

"As much as I know Liv is actually a decent person… I don't excuse a lot that she did. She's a woman who's too ambitious for her own good. None of this would've happened if she had learn to show restraint. With her experiments… and herself. If she had shown restraint… maybe we wouldn't be the way we are right now."

"Speak for yourself. I wouldn't have been born." She looked down at her own hand. "... Or maybe… I could've been born a different way… wanted not… needed."

"Diane… I can't offer you much. Not without drawing attention. But what I can offer you for now… is my forgiveness."

Diane chuckled, closing her eyes.

"You forgive me… after all the torment I put you through? The surgeries, the electroshock? The forced amnesia? You really forgive that?"

"It took time… Trust me… A lot of time. But I can't hang on to it forever. I need to move on… and Diane… knowing what I know… I can't be mad forever. I really wish I could help you more… but I can't."

"I don't expect your help… nor do I deserve to even ask for it." She looked to him. "Do, however, look out for yourself. I'm not gonna pretend what I did wasn't bad. I deemed it necessary for my purpose. What I was programmed to do before I even knew myself."

"And I will… and rest easy with this in mind." Obake's look turned gentle. "You may have created a monster at first… but in the end, he decided he wanted to help rather than destroy."

"Deep down, I can't destroy what was already there. You already had that potential. I suppose I just made it rush back to the surface, huh?"

"I suppose so." Obake chuckled. "I do wish you the best of luck, Diane. Whatever that might be."

"I'll keep myself busy. Who knows, maybe if I'm good, I'll get to live my own life… But we'll see about that, hm?" She smirked. "Appreciate the visit, but you have a life to live. Get out of here and live it."

Obake nodded, making his way out.

"As you wish."


	24. To the Future

"Honey! I'm on my way out!"

"Wait!"

Obake was stopped at the door by his wife, Kim giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck on your first day."

"Thanks… how do I look?"

Kim smiled, playing with Obake's now grown out hair.

"Handsome. Especially with those glasses."

"Oh you…" He kissed her quickly. "Have a good day at the hospital."

"I will. Now, get going."

Obake nodded, heading out the door, greeting Tadashi in the driveway.

"Ready for insanity, Professor Reid?" He grinned.

"Of course."

They got into the car, Obake waving one last time to his wife as she peered out the door, before they headed out.

"You ready to go back to school?"

"Not in the way I thought, but… it'll be good to go home." Tadashi let out a shaky sigh. "Still nervous. That weird?"

"Not at all. I'm nervous too… but we'll get through it together."

_Both as teachers… and as a heroes._

**The End**


End file.
